


Secrets Cost Nothing

by Icy_Blu



Series: Payment (BillDip) [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adorable Dipper Pines, Alpha Bill Cipher, Alpha Mabel Pines, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blood, Bottom Dipper Pines, Crossdressing, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Gore, Guns, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dipper Pines, Omega Verse, Overprotective Mabel Pines, Possessive Bill Cipher, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Secret Relationship, Self-Esteem Issues, Small Dipper Pines, Smut, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 44
Words: 60,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_Blu/pseuds/Icy_Blu
Summary: Dipper Pines is a 15-year-old Omega while his Twin sister and Great Uncle Stanley are Alpha's, Very overprotective ones at that. Between trying to convince his family that he can look after himself and trying to get through his last year at high school he ends up going behind his family's back with a big secret.(Made some changes to the Omega Verse that will be included in the first chapters notes and explained in the chapters)





	1. The Small Omega

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Chapter to this work, I'll try to update as often as I can. It's going to be a relatively small burn but I hope you stay around to see the story progress :)

Dipper Pines is an Omega.

That's all there is to it. 

There's no changing or trying to act like an Alpha it's just his genetics. 

So when his family found out that he was the Omega and Mabel was the Alpha they all freaked out but not for the reasons you might think. Omega's are known to be very fragile and very small. Much smaller than Alpha's. So when the Pines' family found out about Dipper being a little omega at the age of 9 years old they began to baby him. Making sure he was well fed, more than usual, stopping him from leaving the house without an Alpha or Beta alongside him. 

Mabel, on the other hand, was acting just as normal as ever. She was 9 when she found out she was the more dominant of the twins. Her Father had explained to her that because Dipper is an Omega she might see some changes be put in place. At first, she didn't know what he meant by that. So what if her brother's an Omega- He isn't any different from her, They are twins after all. She was wrong. Within days Dipper was moved up into his own room and Mabel was told to never sleep in his room. 

These changed were becoming more evident as the twins grew up. When they both hit the age of 11 is when it truly happened. You would expect Dipper to be taller or at least the same height as Mabel. However, soon as Dipper hit the age of 11 he stopped growing. Mabel was even able to use him as an armrest since she grew so tall. At first, it was a joke between the two.

"I'm the Alpha twin!" Mabel used to joke when she was 13. At first, Dipper used to laugh and shove her playfully.

But soon, He began to get annoyed by it. 

"I'm tall too!" He used to whine and scowl at her with his still adorable baby face.

Mabel used to chuckle and then pick her little brother up and swing him around which would earn a giggle or a huff from the Omega. Sure Dipper was much smaller and way more underestimated due to his baby face and genetics but she was always believing in him. He still went through everything a normal boy would just at a much slower rate.

By the time they were 15, their parents sent them to go back to Gravity Falls. They hadn't been since they were 11. Mabel had caught an Alpha in their old school try to corner Dipper afterschool. God knows what would have happened if she hadn't fought that guy off. She had found Dipper crying and huddled into a small ball in the corner of the room so when she told her parents they immediately sent them away to stop this from happening again.

Gravity Falls was a great place for the twins. The high school had Alpha and Omega separated classes to make both just as equally ready to learn where they are comfortable. Not to mention there are fewer bullies.

When the twins set foot through the door of the Mystery Shack their Great Uncles were shocked. But not by Mabel. They stared at Dipper who was struggling to drag his suitcase through the door. It was almost the height of him.

"Dipper?" Stanley asked with a stunned expression.

Dipper looked up with big chocolate brown eyes and smiled. "Grunkle Stan!" He yelled and ran for a hug. Stanley was taken back. Why was he so small? Why did he still look 11?!

"You haven't aged a day kid..." Stan muttered looking down at the Omega who only just passed his hip height. Mabel avoided eye contact while Dipper eagerly dragged his luggage upstairs to his new room.

Stan looked at the female Alpha with a worried expression. "What happened?"

"I don't know..." Mabel mumbled. She thought it was normal for Dipper to be tiny and small. "He's just not growing."

"Has he even started Puberty yet?"

"Yeah- His voice has gone slightly deeper." Mabel sighed. "He's just a small Omega."

Ford looked skeptical. "I know Omegs are supposed to be smaller than you Alpha's" The Beta started. "But its like he just stopped aging."

"I know."

"Kid- You realize that no Alpha will take him when he's that small." Stan began. Mabel narrowed her eyes and snarled.

"Yes, they will!" She yelled. She stopped when they all heard small feet rush downstairs.

"Mabel? You were yelling." Dipper looked around the corner of the door frame.

"Sorry- it's nothing, Have you got enough clothes."

The teen nodded. Mabel smiled before grabbing another bag. "Mind taking this up for me? Your strong enough right?" She teased. Dipper rolled his eyes with a lazy grin.

"You're so lazy Mabes." He laughed before dragging his twins suitcase behind him. Mabel then turned back to Stan with a glare.

"Dipper might be small- He might look like he's still 13 or something but that doesn't mean any Alpha's will never want him as their Omega."

Stan awkwardly shuffled where he stood. "Mabel, Honey, he looks like a child...not a teen." He tried to explain. "People would think-"

"I don't want to hear it." She snarled back.

The rest of the day was set in silence. At Dinner Dipper awkwardly shuffled himself onto the chair insisting he didn't need any help. Mabel was still cautious about Stan asking questions. But he didn't. The two older Pines treated Dipper as if nothing was wrong. That left Mabel to wonder about things. She spent that night thinking about the reasons. No reason came.

The next morning was normal, for Mabel anyways. It was 10 am and she rolled out of bed before jumping into the shower. After cleaning and sorting out her outfit for the day she popped her head around her brothers' bedroom door to find him on his tiptoes looking in the top drawer of his dressing cabinet. 

"Need any help?"

Dipper yelped in fright and turned around to the doorway. His expression softened from one of fear to a neutral expression. He shook his head 'no' before grabbing a baby blue long sleeved shirt. Mabel rolled her eyes and walked back into her own room while she tidied up her mess of what she called her hair. She sported a simple dark pink sweater and black jeans with some sneakers. She walked downstairs to find Stan reading the newspaper and Ford trying to fix the Tv's signal for his brother.

"Morning." She simply said as she walked by to the kitchen.

"Mornin' Mabel," Stan said in his usual gruff voice. "Where's Dipper?"

"Upstairs." 

"Hey Mabel-" Stan began to talk. She walked back into the living room area holding an orange she was going to use to make Dipper some juice. "You two mind working in the gift shop today?" He asked. Mabel smiled.

"Of Course not- We'd love to!" 

She beamed and began to make some drinks when she heard Dipper run down the stairs and into the kitchen. He tried to look at what his twin was doing but he was barely able to see past the kitchen counter. His eyes just made it above the countertop so he was somewhat able to see. Mabel looked at her brother and tried not to laugh.

"You're wearing that?" She teased.

"It was you who said this goes with this-" He tried explaining himself looking down at his black skirt and blushing like a lunatic.

"Dip I'm only teasing you~" She giggled. "I think it looks cute."

"You really think so?" He asked. She nodded. It wasn't unusual for Omega's to dress more feminine and to wear women's clothes especially since most male omegas had very soft curved bodies and barely any masculine features on their face.

What he said next made her freeze.

"Do you think any Alpha's would like it?" He said so innocently as if it was a normal thing for him to say. She turned to him with a look of confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I was thinking maybe an Alpha would like it and I-" He began to get wound up. He wasn't very good under pressure especially trying to explain himself to his Alpha sister.

"Dipper you don't need an Alpha you're only 15."

"I'll be 16 this year Mabel!" He shot back defensively. This caused Mabel to growl at him. The boy's inner Omega whined and he backed down with his head bowing towards the floor in a sign of submission and an apology. Mabel's face softened and she sighed putting down the oranges she was squeezing the juice out of.

She kneeled down to Dipper's height and looked him in the eyes.

"Dipper you don't need to impress any Alpha's or Beta's you know." She said softly.

"But..."

"No buts." She said. "They should like you for who you are not what you look like."

"But Mabel." He whined and huffed like the dramatic teen that he was. "No Alpha won't go near me! I'm tiny and I look like I'm 8!" 

"Not true." She paused. "You look more 13 than anything."

She tried not to laugh at Dipper frustrated noise of a groan mixed with a 'Not this again' huff. "That doesn't help!"

"Dipper its a new town just calm down cause' there's no rush."

"All of the other Omegas in my old class had mates." She heard him mumble. She shook it off and spoke up.

"We're helping out in the gift shop today."

"M'kay," Dipper replied quietly before walking off somewhere, presumably to the gift shop.

She didn't bother finishing making some juice but rather she idly walked around the shack looking for Stan. She didn't see him around so she went upstairs to Dipper's room and rummaged around. She looked in a small box that was in his bedside cabinet and looked at his medication. His suppressants. She glared. He hadn't been taking them. She huffed and put the box back knowing she would have to tell him to start taking them again or he might start his first heat early. That wouldn't be good in a new town like this when your house is a museum that Alpha's and Betas visit on the daily.

Her attention was grabbed by the sound of the front door opening. She rushed downstairs thinking it was Stan but she stopped when she saw an old friend walk through the door as she tried catching her breath from presumably running to work.

"Wendy?"

The red-headed alpha looked up and beamed. "Mabel!"

"How have you been?" She smiled and hugged her old friend.

"Great- Wow you look amazing." She said still regaining her breath. "Sorry, Thought I was going to be late for another shift- Stan would'a killed me!"

"It's alright." Mabel laughed. 

"Wow, I haven't seen you in four years..." The redhead said as she and Mabel walked into the gift shop. "You guys been doing okay?"

"Yeah It's been good-" Mabel paused when she saw Wendy stop dead in her tracks.

"Dipper?" Wendy asked almost in a whisper. 

The small Omega was currently trying his hardest to stack boxes back onto the shelves but given his small height, he was struggling. He ended up throwing the box on the top shelf and looking at Wendy. His face beamed at the sight and he waved. "Hey, Wendy." He replied before grabbing more boxes full of merchandise.

Mabel looked puzzled as Wendy began almost squealing. "Oh my God!" She giggled before going over to almost tackle the smaller of the twins in a hug. She lifted him off the ground and swung him around. "You're tiny!" She laughed. Dipper yelled as she swung him around before setting him down.

"You're tall." He replied with his arms crossed. 

"Oh my God, you look adorable!" She began to almost coo over him as if he was a baby. 

"I do not! I'm manly!" He huffed with a scowl as his button nose scrunched up in protest.

"Oh my God haha!" Wendy laughed at his adorable expression. This caused Dipper to silently scream in frustration before storming off. "Dipper wait haha." She begged through her struggled laughs as she wiped her tears from her eyes.

Mabel walked over to her with a smile. It faded when Wendy stood back up and regained a more serious expression. "Seriously Mabel? He hasn't aged-"

"A day?" Mabel finished. Wendy nodded and Mabel sighed. "I know... Everyone has said the exact same thing."

Wendy shoved her hands in his pants pockets. "Look, Mabel. I'm not trying to scare you or anything but you better keep an eye on him."

Mabel's eyebrow raised in confusion at her warning.

"Alphas around here will eat him up- he's so small and vulnerable."

The brunette's mouth opened to speak but Wendy stopped her. "I know you don't want to think Dipper is weak but he won't be able to fight off a fully grown alpha- especially at his height."

Mabel suddenly got a flashback to the reason they moved here and the picture of her brother curled into a small ball as the Alpha tried to pounce on him. That was before Mabel stopped it from reaching too far. Her expression darkened at the thought and Wendy noticed her fists ball up.

"Don't worry... As long as I'm around no one will ever hurt him."

Then suddenly, the gift shop door opened with the sound of a bell.

"What do you want?" Wendy snarled at the customer.


	2. The Rich Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Very Familiar face enters the gift shop and Wendy doesn't appreciate it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Second Chapter! Hope you like it!

"What do you want?" Wendy snarled at the customer who entered the gift shop. Mabel was confused at the red-headed Alphas tone. Maybe This Alpha had tried to steal her mate? Was Wendy having relationship problems?

"A very warm welcome!" The customer chuckled walking along the wooden floorboards with the click of his footsteps. His dress shoes were the only sound besides Wendy's low threatening growls.

"What do you want, Cipher?" Wendy spat.

"Red you wound me!" Cipher put a hand on his heart in a dramatic pose before chuckling. He was leaning on his cane and his golden eyes traced themselves over to Mabel who was taken back by the whole scene that just played in front of her. "You must be new!" He smiled before walking closer and attempting to shake her hand. However, he didn't get very far. Wendy had tried to slap his hand away causing the other Alpha to glare.

"Wendy..." Mabel hushed her as if she was insane. "What's gotten into you?" She hissed.

"Him," Wendy said with an expression that could kill. Mabel's eyebrow peeked in confusion.

"Allow me to introduce myself! Name's Bill, Bill Cipher." He shook Mabel's hand with his own black gloved one. Mabel stared at the golden rings on his fingers- Each one must cost at least $100,000 each. "I live around here and thought I'd come to say hello to the newcomers."

Wendy was trying to restrain from punching his tanned face straight in the jaw. 

"I'm Mabel Pines-"

"I already know Shooting Star, I know everything there is about this town and I-" Bill was cut off by some small footsteps along the floor behind Mabel. His expression shifted to one of curiosity when he saw Dipper Pines watching the three Alphas from around the corner of the door that led into the main part of the shack.

His brown orbs met with Bill's golden ones and Wendy spun around in horror to find Dipper there. "Dipper! Go upstairs!" Wendy tried shoving him away but Bill had walked towards the omega with ease.

"Hello, I'm Bill Cipher." He said softly and shook the smaller boy's hand. "And you are?"

"D-Dipper Pines." The other replied with a small stutter. Wendy turned and snarled at Bill again and shoved him backward.

"Get lost Cipher!"

"Fine I can see where I'm not wanted, It was a pleasure meeting you Pinetree!" He called to Dipper with a smirk who had turned red with embarrassment. "Shooting Star." He took off his hat at her before the bell of the gift shop door rang when he left.

"I can't believe that guy!" Wendy hissed slamming her hand on the counter and causing Dipper to jump in fright. 

"Dipper could you um leave us for a bit?" Mabel asked nervously. She had never seen Wendy so angry before.

"But I-"

"Now," Mabel said in a low tone as if she was losing her patience. Dipper let out an almost inaudible whine but left none the less.

"What was that all about?" Mabel said in shock.

"I don't like him," Wendy said her actions still bleeding with anger. She began sorting out the register and every button she pressed could have crushed the entire machine she was that angry.

"There's more to it," Mabel stated.

She heard Wendy sigh knowing that she had to tell her.

"He's not a very nice Alpha," Wendy spoke. "He's one of the richest in Gravity Falls, full of himself." 

"And?" 

"He thinks he can get any Omega or Beta he likes and just use them-"

"Did he try to get between you and Robbie?"

"What? No!" Wendy brushed it off. "Robbie went off with- It doesn't matter." There was a short pause. "Thing is he's just a dangerous person okay? You need to keep Dipper away from him."

"Away from who?" 

The two girls looked up to find Ford looking confused at him.

"No one-"

"Bill Cipher." Mabel interrupted Wendy who mentally facepalmed.

Ford's expression darkened. "Do not go near him."

"Why?" Mabel asked.

"He's dangerous- He's rich and lethal." was the last word on the subject.

The Beta had walked off to go see if Dipper wanted to help him on a new machine he was working on while he left Wendy to man the cash register. Mabel was left alone with her thoughts on the strange blonde Alpha. What did Ford mean by 'he is Lethal?' She shrugged her shoulders and went around the outside of the shack to go help Stan with some tours. Meanwhile, Dipper Pines sat on the roof of the Shack after telling Ford he needed some alone time.

He had his knees up to his chest as he sat watching the trees wave in the wind and the sounds of Stan tell some folks some lies about a monster he had so obviously glued together with some cheap sticky glue. His mind was racing about that encounter with that new Alpha. He seemed nice. Then Dipper had to go mess it up by stuttering like an idiot. He didn't really seem that bothered about his height which was a change from what all the other Alphas used to tease him about in his old school.

'You're too short to kiss someone!'

'Look its that tiny freak'

And when one Alpha was trying to be nice to him Dipper was too dumb to see past it so when the Alpha was only trying to get close to him to use him, in the end, he couldn't see it. He genuinely thought he liked him for who he was and not just genetics. He was thankful Mabel found him before the Alpha could cause any real damage. People only see him as this small weak omega. Even his family don't let him go out alone.

He is not weak.

Dipper felt his eyes water up from thinking over everything. That was until a voice from behind made him jump up in fright.

"Dude?"

He looked behind him to find the Beta known as Soos look out from the trap door that leads onto the roof. He smiled and wiped his tears with and with a small warm smile in return Soos came to sit with the upset teen.

At first, Soos let him cry it out for a few minutes. He patted the smaller figures back gently as his sobs got louder. Only then, when he calmed down a bit, did Soos try to talk.

"What's up?"

Dipper smiled with choked back sob. "The sky? Or What's wrong with me?" He tried to joke. Soos gave him a weak smile but replied to the second reason Dipper said.

"I don't know- Mabel and Wendy just shooed me away after an Alpha tried talking to me."

"Dawg I'm sure they had a good reason to."

Dipper huffed and curled his knees tighter to his chest and look away. "I think they just don't want me to talk to anyone."

"I don't think that's it."

"Then what?" The Omega snapped. "Sorry."

"It's Alright." Soos shrugged and leaned back on his hands. They watched the sky for a minute. "I think they just want to protect you."

"From what? My Shadow?" The brunette was glaring at the floor. "They baby me and I'm sick of it! I'm perfectly capable of finding a mate or even just living!" Dipper ranted.

"I know dude." He sighed. "We just want to keep ya safe." 

"I know..." 

Dipper wiped his eyes with his sleeve and Soos got up. 

"Catch Ya later?"

"Sure." Dipper nodded and didn't look back at him. "Oh and Soos."

"Yeah Dude?" Soos paused from climbing back into the shack through the trap door. Dipper turned around to look at him.

"Don't tell Mabel I'm up here will you?" 

Soos gave a smile. "Got it dawg." He gave Dipper a small salute gesture before closing the trapdoor behind him.

Dipper was left alone once again with the sounds of the breeze in his ears. He slowly felt himself be surrounded by an unknown warmth of the wind before his eyes fluttered shut and he let himself drift into a small slumber.

Elsewhere Mabel was freaking out. Where did he go? 

"Wendy!" She ran up to the counter when a customer left and grabbed their bags after Wendy had served them.

"Yeah?" She asked. At least She was calm again unlike a few hours ago. "Whoa, what's wrong Mabel?" She saw the younger Alpha began to panic.

"I can't find Dipper!" Mabel's eyes were watering. She has one job! She felt her chest go heavy and her breathing picked up speed as her adrenaline was pumping through her veins.

"Mabel calm down I'm sure he's fine." The redhead reassured her but it wasn't working. 

Wendy quickly signed out of the cash register and picked up her phone to check the time. 4:31 pm.

"He probably got lost in another one of his dork books." She explained. Judging by Mabels worried expression she was really really worried. "There's something else isn't there?"

"T-this morning I checked his suppressants and he hasn't been taking them." Mabel chocked through a sob. "What if an Alpha got to him?"

"Oh God erm right-" Wendy stuttered in a mini panic. They both ran through the Shack as they searched through all the rooms. 

Mabel had promised their mother she would take care of Dipper if it was the last thing she did. He needed her and She wasn't just going to give up like that. After checking the entire Shack grounds Mabel stopped still and sobbed out with her face buried in her hands.

"Mabel..."

"Wendy its 5 o'clock! We still haven't found him." Mabel cried with tears rolling down her face. "I had one job to protect him and I couldn't even manage that!"

Wendy frowned. For once even she didn't know what to do so she hugged the taller of the twins tightly in hopes she would stop crying. She couldn't lie but even she was a little worried about Dipper's safety. An Omega at his age that hadn't been taking their suppressants was dangerous. He could have gone into heat at any time in the day, especially with alpha's around the shack museum, it was dangerous. She tried to maybe pick up the scent of an omega in heat but she couldn't smell anything other than Mabel's distress.

Out of nowhere, Soos walked into the room holding his toolbox. "Hey dudes."

"Soos." Wendy smiled. "What are you doing? Your shift needed half an hour ago." 

"Mr. Pines wanted me to try to fix the creak in the floorboards, said It wakes him up during naps in the chair." He signaled to the single chair in the corner of the room. He then spotted Mabel who was still crying. "What's up?"

"We can't find Dipper," Wendy explained. "He hasn't been taking his suppressants." 

Soos' expression turned to one of guilt. "Um, dudes."

"What?" Mabel said in a shaky voice. Her hands were shaking along with her voice as she spoke.

"Dipper- He's on the roof..."

"How do you know?" Wendy half snapped.

"I saw him a few hours ago crying and he said not to tell anyone cause' he wanted time alone or somethin'."

Mabel growled at Soos for not telling anyone before shoving past him to the roof. Wendy stood there speechless before blurting out. "Sorry-"  
Soos felt guilty for not saying anything but he needed to respect Dipper's wishes. 

Mabel ran up to the roof where she found Dipper asleep and leaning against the roof that went up higher. She sighed in relief before picking him up and taking him to his room. She put him in his bed and shut the door before wiping her tears.

"See he's more than okay." Wendy smiled.

"For now."

"Mabel he can handle himself I'm sure of it."

"I'm not going to let any Alpha just take him- I promised mom I'd protect him." She whispered looking at her brother's bedroom door.

"Mabes-"

"No, we need to go lock up."

That was the last thing she said to her.


	3. Outings In The Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Dipper's annoyance, he wants to go out into town but Mabel insists she goes with him for protection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third Chapter! Enjoy! Also, Don't forget to comment if you want to with some feedback, its much appreciated!
> 
> Also just want to say a HUGE thanks to my good friend Mia who helped me proofread this! She does Billdip stories too but on wattpad so you should totally check her out :D
> 
> _MiaRia_ (Wattpad)  
> Link: https://www.wattpad.com/user/_MiaRia_

Dipper woke up the next day with a tired yawn. He slumped out of bed- Bed? Mabel must have found him on the roof and put him to bed, still in his clothes from yesterday too. He walked over to the bathroom and brushed his teeth taking notice of his small canines at the back. They were still sharp so he had to be careful when biting foods and things. He brushed his curly brown hair and put on a blue oversized sweater with some black leggings and boots. Mabel had made him a sweater a few sizes too big but he still wears it. It goes down just past his thighs but he thinks it looks cute enough. He looked back at his bedside cabinet with a somewhat guilty expression. He should, in theory, take his suppressants but he doesn't want to rely on them anymore. He wants to have some control in his life- Maybe his Omega side of him wants a heat to maybe attract an Alpha? No. Mabel wouldn't let anyone near him if he did go into heat, which he doesn't plan on doing.

Shaking his head from his thoughts he then puts on his glasses as he didn't want to fiddle around with contact lenses and grabs the library card Ford had got him the day before along with a book he was currently reading. He cautiously looked out of his bedroom through the small crack between the door and he kept his breathing shallow and quiet as he possibly could. No one was in the hallway.

Slowly creeping out of his room and closing the door without any sound he took quiet and gentle steps across the hallway floor. It wasn't creaking and he was thankful for that. He crept down the stairs which was unusual since he normally runs down them. Looking around the living room he spotted Stan asleep in the chair, snoring. He rolled his eyes and walked towards the front door with ease but was stopped when his hand touched the handle. His shoulder's tensed.

"Dipper?"

He looked over his shoulder to find Mabel in the doorway of the kitchen looking at him with a sharp expression. "What are you doing?"

He gulped. Should he open the door and make a run for it? He doesn't really know where he's going so maybe that isn't the best Idea. He began to stutter. "I-I was just going out on t-the Porch." He lied. 

Maybe he should run after all. But then Mabel would easily catch up, she is an Alpha after all and much taller. Her legs could easily outrun his tiny ones. Her eyebrow raised in suspicion. She walked towards him and grabbed the library card from his sweater pocket. She growled.

He plucked up the courage to growl back. This only enraged Mabel more.

"Where the hell are you going Omega?" She used an Alpha command causing him to shake in terror. She never does that.

********

********

********

"O-Out!" He squeaked. She saw his eyes begin to water behind their glasses frames.

********

********

********

"Where?" She asked, her chocolate eyes almost turning red with the rage of being lied to.

********

********

********

"T-the library...I-I'm s-sorry!" He cried out. "I just want to g-go read!" 

********

********

********

Her expression softened. Her grip on the door loosened.

********

********

********

"Why didn't you just say?" Her voice was back to normal. She thought he was going out to meet an Alpha- No Dipper would never do that, something so careless.

********

********

********

"Huh?" He muttered. She smiled.

********

********

********

"I could use with going out too!" She chirped. "Let me get my coat."

********

********

********

"But..." He mumbled.

********

********

********

"Hm?" His twin hummed in a questioning tone.

********

********

********

"I wanted to go out, alone?" Dipper said as kindly as he could. Mabel's eyebrows furrowed.

********

********

********

"Why?"

********

********

********

"You know, reading and nerdy stuff. You don't like that-"

********

********

********

"I'm coming with you," Mabel said. He didn't have a choice.

********

********

********

"But why?"

********

********

********

"Dipper enough!" Mabel yelled waking up Stan in the process who was just as confused. "You're not going out alone- In a new town at that!" She yelled before grabbing her berry-colored coat. Dipper nodded shyly. 

********

********

********

"Going out." Mabel huffed at Stan who nodded slowly, noticing Dipper's upset aura radiating off of him. 

********

********

********

They both got in the car and Mabel turned the key. She was 15 and underage to drive but Stan wouldn't care. He told her the cops in this town were as useless as two surfers in a dessert. Besides she wanted to have Dipper in the car so he wouldn't run off into the woods which God knows what's in there that could hurt him. They began to drive into the town from the dirt road. It was a silent car ride so Mabel turned on the radio.

********

********

********

*'This just in on Gravity Falls NEWS! Two Omega bodies have been found in the Gravity Falls lake- A suspected Rape and Murder is what investigators say-'*

********

********

********

Mabel turned off the radio when she heard what was being said. This is why Dipper can't go out alone.

********

********

********

It's a dangerous world for an Omega. An unmated one at that. She won't let him be hurt by anyone.

********

********

********

Spotting the library building Mabel parked the car safely and unlocked the door from a child lock she had put on the doors. Dipper got out and began to walk ahead to the building.

********

********

********

"Dipper wait!"

********

********

********

"What?" He hissed looking back at her. "I'm 5 feet away! Can't, you just let me walk a meter ahead?!" He yelled. Mabel would have usually growled at the Omega's attitude but she let it slide with a slight glare. Dipper huffed and walked into the library. Mabel followed him shortly after.

********

********

********

Dipper had vanished in the rows of books while Mabel was waiting in a seat near the door so she could catch him if he wanted to escape. 

********

********

********

Meanwhile, Dipper was searching the sci-fi section of the book building. He was looking for the next book in the series and spotted it on the top of the shelf. He tried jumping up to get it but he was way too short. He hooked his head around the end of the shelf isle to see Mabel reading a magazine at the exit of the library. He huffed. He will not be dependant on Mabel no matter how much she wants him to be. He looked back up to the book and was about to start climbing the bookcase for the book before a hand grabbed the book and got it down for him.

********

********

********

Dipper's eyes met golden ones as he handed him the sci-fi book he was trying to reach. 

********

********

********

"This the one you looking for Pinetree?" Bill smirked handing him the book. Dipper nodded slowly not taking his eyes off the smartly dressed Alpha.

********

********

********

"T-Thanks." Dipper stuttered when he realized he was starting. A light blush ghosting across his cheeks at his dumb starting. "Um excuse me," Dipper said abruptly and was about to walk past to go into the History isle but Bill stepped in his way.

********

********

********

"Now now no need to run off." He hummed. "What you doing here kid?"

********

********

********

"I wanted some more books t-to read."

********

********

********

Bill smirked at Dipper's stuttering. This kid really didn't know how to talk to an Alpha huh? He was so short and adorable Bill could have eaten him up right there and then. "Hmm, what's your favorite genre?" Bill asked simply.

********

********

********

"Supernatural?" Dipper shrugged.

********

********

********

"Very nice choice Pinetree! Personally, I like fantasy books but supernatural ones are fun especially the 'Argon' Series."

********

********

********

Dipper perked up. 

********

********

********

"Really? I love those books." He beamed. "Which one is your favorite?" 

********

********

********

"The first one- Tales Of Argon, the second one was good but the last, I felt like it wasn't complete." 

********

********

********

"Me too! The way it ended was way too abrupt!" Dipper nodded enthusiastically. The two began to walk together as Dipper walked over to the history aisle. "I like the second book more."

********

********

********

"Interesting." Bill hummed. "You here alone Pinetree?"

********

********

********

"Oh no. Um, My sister is here with me." Dipper muttered. "She never lets me leave alone."

********

********

********

"How come?" Bill said curiously.

********

********

********

"Dangerous and-"

********

********

********

"Dipper?" Mabel's voice rang through the book aisle. Dipper turned around in a tense manner to find Mabel glaring but not at him. She was glaring at Bill. He was just a little too close to Dipper for her liking. "What are you doing!?" She hissed at the Omega who winced at her tone. She grabbed his arm and tugged him away from Bill.

********

********

********

"Shooting Star, Pleasure to see you again!" Bill grinned obviously teasing her. She saw his Alpha canines from the corners of his grin and she shuddered. What if she hadn't gone looking for Dipper- Would he have-?

********

********

********

"Mabel!" Dipper whined and broke from her grip. "W-what are you doing!?" He yelled at her. How can she embarrass him like that?

********

********

********

"You stay away from my brother, he doesn't appreciate or wants your company." 

********

********

********

Bill chuckled. "Shooting Star, we were just chatting." He leaned against the bookcase. "No harm was done."

********

********

********

"I'm watching you- Come on Dipper." She dragged him by the hand out of the library.

********

********

********

"Bye Pinetree!" He heard Bill call after him and as he looked over his shoulder towards the blonde Alpha as he saw him wink at him. A blush covered his face.

********

********

********

Mabel led him to the car and forced him inside the front seat before getting in herself. She put on her seatbelt and shut her car door. "What were you thinking!?"

********

********

********

"What? Mabel, I was just talking to him!" Dipper scoffed. "He got a book from the top shelf for me."

********

********

********

"You should have asked me."

********

********

********

"Why?!" Dipper snarled. "Am I so weak to have help from someone other than you?"

********

********

********

"You know that's not why I said that." Mabel said clenching her jaw.

********

********

********

"Then why!?" Dipper's voice was almost screaming by now. It was cut off by Mabel's own yelling.

********

************ ** **

********

"Because! Dipper I know you haven't been taking your suppressants!" She hissed causing him to freeze.

********

************ ** **

********

"You went through my stuff?"

********

************ ** **

********

"yes!"

********

************ ** **

********

"I can't believe you..." He muttered. "How could you!?" He yelled in anger, his canines showing in a snarl. 

********

************ ** **

********

"Because I'm supposed to protect you." Mabel hissed starting the car.

********

************ ** **

********

"Protect me!? More like suffocate me." Dipper scoffed. He was truly sick of this babying. It was literally their third day there and he was already sick of his twin.

********

************ ** **

********

Why was he the Omega?

Mabel shortly got home and Dipper ran back into the shack without a single word being said to her. She sighed and walked back inside only to find Stana and Ford staring at the stairs, supposedly where Dipper had run up, They both looked at Mabel.

"Not a good day?" Ford asked.

She sighed again. "Not in the slightest." She proceeded to take off her coat and walk through the giftshop to unpack some deliveries they had gotten that day while she was out with Dipper. She had hoped that their outing was going to be fun so why did that stupid blonde Alpha have to ruin it for them?  
Dipper needs to learn that this is for his own good.

He will learn eventually.

Meanwhile Dipper was a sobbing mess. Why did she ruin it? It wasn't fair! If she had found an Omega he wouldn't give two flying- He needs to calm down. She's just doing whats best for him. It's because she cares for him right? After he stopped becoming a bubbling mess he got up from his single sized bed and walked over to his small pine wood desk. Where he had put the pile of books he had borrowed. He will register them online since Mabel had dragged him out before he had time to actually register them out of the building. He hopes that isn't illegal or he will be even more mad at Mabel than he already is.

He grabbed the Sci-fi book that Bill had got down for him and opened the first page. Maybe reading will help take his mind off of things.

Soon as he opened the front cover hoewever, a small peice of paper fell out. He looked confused and bent over to pick it up. A small peice of paper with some writing on it. His face turned red as he found a name printed in a neat cursive handwriting at the bottom of this note.

'Call me ;) ~ Bill Cipher' Along with a phone number for his mobile phone under his name.

He felt himself blush ten times harder than he already was.


	4. The Suspicious Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel begins to get worried about her brother's safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4~

Mabel Pines walked downstairs on a normal Saturday morning in the summer. It was warm and she had walked past Stanley who was reading the newspaper and sipping his coffee. Ford was sat at the kitchen table with a pile of metal and he was equipped with a screwdriver and hammer as he tried to fix a new invention that had broken down during the first test run. Mabel then spotted her brother sitting across from Ford happily playing on his phone with a warm smile. Mabel was happy that he was smiling but then her eyebrows furrowed when she realized Dipper never played on his phone. It was always comics and books he was reading not his phone. So she did what any nosy sibling would do and creep up behind him to get a glimpse.

She didn't get long to have a quick look but she saw he was in the messenger app. "What you doing?" She asked causing him to jump and quickly switch his phone off.

"Nothing much just talking with an old friend from h-high school." 

Mabel knew he was lying but she shrugged. Maybe it was his old friend Jeremy or something. A tall Alpha boy called Jeremy used to hang around Dipper a lot. He was a good friend until some things happened with a different Alpha and they had to move.

The female Alpha went to the coffee machine and switched it on after putting water in the container. She waited a few moments before the light went off and she grabbed the coffee mug and sat down next to Ford. She was sipping her coffee when she heard Dipper giggle and so she looked up. He was smiling fondly at his phone screen.

"What's so funny kid?" Stan looked over his shoulder.

"Just a joke I found on twitter." Dipper shrugged brushing it off. It was easier to lie to Stan that it was Mabel.

"Let me see then," Mabel stated. Dipper almost froze. He began to panic until he turned his phone off with a casual shrug. 

"Doesn't matter- its a nerd thing you won't find funny." He got up from the table and rushed off upstairs. Mabel's eye narrowed at where he was sitting but she didn't think much of it.

Soon after breakfast, Mabel went upstairs towards the bathroom to go collect some dirty laundry from the shared bathroom in the shack. She grabbed the basket and walked past Dipper's door but froze when she heard him talk. Was he talking to himself?

"Dipper?" She used a free hand to knock on the door causing him to abruptly end his phone call. She swung the door open to find him on his bed holding his phone. "Who were you talking to?"

"Um, Jeremy?" He muttered. 

Mabel's eye's narrowed again and she walked out of the room slowly. As if she was telling him 'I am onto you'. Soon as she left Dipper sighed in relief before turning the phone screen back on and going through his very few contacts before clicking the name in code- one smart move on his behalf.

He clicked the 'call' button and began to chat again only this time he made sure he kept his voice down.

The rest of the usual Saturday went by quietly and Mabel was walking along the shack when she spotted Wendy yelling down her own phone. She cautiously walked over to the redhead when she ended her call and approached her with a gentle tap on the shoulder. Wendy had spun around with red eyes of fury. Her eyes turned back to their normal color once she noticed it was only Mabel.

"Wendy- What was that all about?" 

"N-Nothing..." Wendy muttered. Mabel stared at her in disbelief until she finally cracked with a sigh. The two Alpha's took a set on the porch outside to talk. "Me and Robbie broke up."

"W-what?" Mabel stuttered. "But he's your mate he can't just-"

"He ran off with Tambry."

"Tambry the Omega?"

"Yeah- The one who was my Best friend." Wendy groaned massaging her temples from a headache she was getting. "I'm glad he's gone now though, its just he keeps rining to get me to grab his old junk for him."

"Screw him then."

"Mabel." Wendy laughed shoving her. "Yeah so now I don't have a mate." Wendy shrugged. 

"Stupid Beta doesn't know what he's missing out on." Mabel smiled and tried to cheer her friend up. "Actually I want to ask you something..."

"Hm? What is it, Mabel?" Wendy perked up.

"It's Dipper- He's been acting weird all day."

"How weird?"

"Like weird as in hiding his phone and being all secretive."

"He's a 15-year-old Mabel its normal." Wendy chuckled. "He's probably on some website for nerds that he doesn't want you to see."

"No-" Mabel said quickly and ran her hand through her hair. "He was talking to someone!"

"Oh."

Silence.

"Maybe it's an old school friend?" Wendy shrugged.

"That's what I thought too." Mabel sighed. "I don't know Wendy I'm just worried about him!" She flung her arms int he air to get her point across but she was just so frustrated by everything that it was hard to convey her true emotions and what she meant by her wanting to know things. It was her dumb instincts that are making her paranoid.

"I know you are but what did I tell you? You've got to learn to give him privacy." Wendy said slowly as if she was letting this fact sink in, again.

"He's still not taking his suppressants and-" Mabel calmed herself from getting all worked up with a deep breath of air. "I just need to know what he's doing."

Wendy stood up and helped the other up. "Then let's go talk to him." She pointed behind herself to the shack door.

"Huh?"

"If it's making you this nervous then I don't suppose why not." Wendy rolled her eyes with a smile and walked up the stairs with Mabel and along the hallway towards Dipper's bedroom. Mabel got towards the door before she almost puked.

"Ugh!" She groaned covering her nose. "What's that awful stench?!" She gagged holding her nose.

Wendy, on the other hand, was captivated by it. "Stench? All I can smell is something...sweet."

The two gave each other glances before their eye's widened in horror. Mabel grabbed the door handle and flung it open still while holding her own nose. And just as they suspected there Dipper was all curled up in a ball on his bed and whining from the pain and arousal that was circling in his gut.

The pain of his first heat. And boy...

Was he in for a long week of suffering.


	5. The Omega's First Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper starts his first heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support!

Wendy and Mabel watched as Dipper was curled on his bed in pain and arousal. He was a panting mess and his whole body was flushed and sticking to his clothes which seemed to be too tight for him. Mabel covered her nose from that awful stench but Wendy just stood there. Mabel glanced at the redhead who's pupils were blown wide from the sweet aroma of the smaller Omega in front of her.

"Wendy?" Mabel asked. Her voice caused Dipper to lift up his head and spot the two Alpha's. His face was red and he looked like a sweaty mess.

"A-Alpha?" Dipper muttered through his arousal. Mabel's eyes widened and she snarled at Wendy who was about to lose herself at the sweet Omega's call. "Please." He begged.

Wendy was about to lunge forward to ravish him but Mabel tackled Wendy before she even had the chance. The two Alpha's began to fight until Mabel gathered all of her strength to drag Wendy out of the room by her hair. She bolted the door closed with her body before Dipper could weakly run after them. No one was about to take advantage of her brother's heat. Not a single person was to go near him.

"P-please!" She heard her brother's voice whimper and heard his small fragile body slump against the closed door. Mabel's eyes sharpened on Wendy who she had thrown to the floor in the hallway. 

"Mabel?" Wendy managed to gasp, coming out of her high phase of the Omegas aroma. After slowly realizing what she was going to do if Mabel hadn't stopped her, her face went pale. "Oh God- I'm so sorry!" Wendy stuttered. Her eyes began to tear up from the guilt of letting herself get lost in her instincts.

"It's alright- it wasn't you." Mabel huffed still keeping the door barged shut. The Omega inside of the room had begun to try to bang the door down and scratch against it like a kitten wanting in someone's house for a treat. She heard him whine and pant even through the door. She stared at Wendy who managed to pull herself up from the floor with her now presumably bruised hand. Mabel sure had an iron grip when she wanted to be rough.

"What do we do?" Wendy asked.

"Go get Stan." Mabel gritted through her clenched jaw as Dipper was still trying to get out of the room. The thuds against the door were becoming more desperate until finally, Dipper let out a wail of need. Mabel winced at his tone unable to do anything to help the pain. She had to hold her breath when the stench became worse due to more arousal. 

"Stan!" Wendy yelled bolting down the stairs. Mabel slouched against the door in a sitting position. She was still able to push all of her weight onto the door which was no match for the Omegas tiny strength.

"Dipper just breathe!" She called through the door hoping he would try to calm down. It only made him scuffle away, thankfully Mabel wasn't having to fight him through the door.

Mabel looked up when she heard frantic steps of panic and worry run up the stairs and burst through the hallway. Ford, Stan, and Wendy stood there looking down at Mabel with a worried expression all on their faces. "You okay?" 

Mabel let her head lean against the door as her response. 

"Mabel you need to open the door." Ford tried but was cut off with a low growl.

"No." She showed her canines in dominance at the Beta who stepped back. Messing with an Alpha was a bad idea. Mabel wasn't aroused thankfully but she was being a stubborn protector and Stan was ready to throw her down the hallway. They need to see how much his heat has spread.

"Mabel." Stan challenged with his own gruff growl.

She stood up and pinned herself against the door. "No!" She yelled. Stan grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way. Mabel responded by screaming when Ford opened the door. He looked into the stuffy room. The air was thick and the arousal was there. He looked at Wendy who ran off, she was unsure if she could last five seconds in there without going all ballistic again.

"Dipper?" Ford whispered into the room. He saw a clump of bedsheets on his bed and saw the bundle move. The brunettes head popped out of the clump on his bed.

He couldn't speak but only whine. 

"He's got it bad." He said to Stan who was looking over his shoulder.

"Lock the door," Stan commanded.

"What?"

"Now." He yelled. Ford shut the door and locked it. He looked at Stan as if he was insane. "Close the Shack."

"Stan-" Mabel was shocked.

"Mabel." Stan put her down when Ford gave him the key to Dipper's room. "You will not go near this door okay?"

"But-"

"Give him some space, he's in heat." Stan glared. "Go close up the gift shop."

"Stanley that's our only income!" Ford hissed.

"And that's our only Great-Nephew! If an Alpha or Beta on a tour smells that they will come up here and God knows what!" Stanley growled. He and Ford went back downstairs while Mabel was hesitant to follow until she heard Ford yell for her to follow. She looked down at the floor in guilt and followed slowly. She couldn't look back but only wince when she heard one last attempt at a desperate cry.

Mabel spent the rest of the day in the living room in silence alone with Stan and Ford who were just as nervous. She eventually decided to knit a new sweater for the Omega. She chose a black ball of yarn and some needles and began to create the neck and back of the sweater. The Female Alpha had gotten the idea to put a blue Pinetree symbol on the front in a blue yarn like the symbol on his old hat. Stanley eventually fell asleep in the chair and Ford wandered off into the basement to go file some old papers he had lying all over the place. He was going to help file the taxes until Stan had told him he had burnt the papers in one of his cooking attempts. 

Mabel had listened to their bickering for a good three hours and she finished the sweater. She folded it up and stretched out her arms with a very tired yawn. Wendy had left soon after she finished since she wanted to stay and help out. Mabel could still sense her guilt from losing herself to the Omegas scent but she knew it wasn't her fault. Wendy was a great family friend and she would never try to attack or harm Dipper within her own will. 

After shoving Stan and waking him up she sent him a good night mutter before trudging upstairs and quickly locking herself in her own room. She prayed that Dipper wasn't going to whine all night since she would not be able to bare it. She can't do anything about it and it hurts to know she can't help him or protect him from his own genetics and instincts. She lay on her bed and stared up at the ceiling thinking about things that had happened the first week they had been there. She closed her eyes and was so close to slipping into the land of dreams until her ears picked up a distress call from the brother.

A needy whine and very explicit noises filled her brother's room. He then began to cry it must have gotten that bad. She bit her lip as she debated whether to go try to talk to him through his door. She knew she wasn't supposed to go even an inch near his room according to Stan but she promised their mother she'd try to help him in any way possible. She stopped debating when everything went quiet. She figures he must have collapsed from over exhaustion and went to sleep. She was wrong.

While Mabel drifted off to sleep Dipper was a panting mess. He knew he needed something but he didn't have a clue what to do. His mind was clouded with fantasies and arousal that he could only let out strangled whimpers and weird keens. His body was sweating even though it was cold. His bed sheets were all messed up and clumped in a pile in the corner against the bed headboard. It wasn't exactly the best nest anyone had ever made but he was too weak to go rummage through his drawers for more building material. He sat on the pile of blankets and cried. That was until he spotted his phone on his bedside table. With shaking hands he grabbed it.

He bit his lip and held back a lewd noise as he dialed a number he had been texting for the past few days.

"P-please..."

The caller on the other side picked up the phone and Dipper's body relaxed at the voice.

"Pinetree?"


	6. Voices In The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel has to sit by and hear her brother in pain. But one night, something in her gut tells her those noises do not belong to an Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm planning to pre-write lots of chapters on the Weekends to be able to post daily- I wonder how long this will last haha.

The second day of his heat was the worst. No one could go upstairs without hearing the lewd noises and cries in a desperate attempt for relief. Stan had actually considered making Mabel go to the store and find something to help Omega's through heats but Mabel wasn't sure about that.

Back when they lived with their parents, they had made it very clear that Dipper was to not have any support in his first heat. And he was to not have any toys or any Alpha 'help him out'. Mabel respected those wishes and therefore she refused to go out and get even the simplest pain killer's from the stores. Instead, she opted out to helping Soos fix one of the golf carts Stan had more or less stole from the golf course place in town. Dipper and Wendy had crashed it a few times at their first visit to Gravity Falls and ever since then, it has been running weirdly. It sometimes won't start or it will break down within a few minutes of riding it. Soos has had the request to fix it several times in the past four years but with all of Stans requests to fix the boiler, floorboards, and other irrelevant chores he honestly hasn't had the time to even think about repairing the golf cart.

Soos and Mabel began by just looking in the engine. Mabel felt sick during the entire process. She kept glancing up to the window. The triangle window which belonged to her brother's room. She had spotted him sometimes come and press his body against the window. Thankfully, he was wearing underwear but still, she saw the pleading eyes and tears rolling down his face as he was curiously watching the female Alpha and Beta fix the old golf cart. 

Mabel looked back again after helping Soos re-fill te fuel tank and found Dipper had left the window and turned off the lights. It was dark inside the room from what she could see and she sighed. Hopefully, with some luck, he was getting some quality sleep as during the night Ford had said he had heard Dipper when he went to use the toilet upstairs as his toilet in the basement got clogged. He said he didn't sound any better from when they first locked him in there and that he was most likely awake all night.

Maybe Dipper will realize why he should take his suppressants and not skip or refuse to downright take them after this horrifying experience. It was an Omega myth that the first heat was the worst. That's what their mother used to say. At first, it scared Dipper and once he even started crying in the middle of his class when he was 10 years old. They were having that lesson on the 'talk' so Alpha's and Omega's were separated. Dipper was traumatized by the educational video and Mabel found him in the recess yard crying his eyes out. He had said he never wanted to go through what they called a heat but he was now refusing to take the medication that could stop it from happening? She didn't get it.

After helping Soos fix the golf cart Wendy offered Mabel a ride into town to go help her find some food to restock the shack's snack machine. Soos had been using his stupid trick to empty the machine to give them for free to little kids that passed by. It was safe to say that Stan wasn't pleased about this. Mabel agreed to go help out her friend in hopes she would be able to clear her mind from other things if she was away from the shack.

Wendy had driven to the local supermarket and grabbed a cart before the sped around the aisles and grabbing any sugary snack in multipacks they could find. Mabel spotted some chocolate chip cookies and decided to get them for Dipper's lunch. He was in that but still had to eat. Ford was in charge of making sure he was well fed during this time as the two older Pines' didn't trust Mabel with the task as she would probably let him out of the room.

"Stan gave me a list for the kitchen stuff so I'll go get that," Wendy said looking at the list the old man had scribbled some basic needs onto. "Why don't you go find a book for Dipper in the comic section?" Wendy proposed.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." She nodded. Dipper would appreciate that.

She walked along the floor and to the comic books aisle. She looked through all of the nerd stuff and she finally picked out a sci-fi comic book about some aliens and monsters that battle over a new planet in the solar system. She shrugged and figured it was nerdy enough for her brother to read. Looking at her money she thought about getting two just in case he sped through the first comic book in one of his reading binge sessions which he does quite often, especially before bed. She bent down and picked up a superhero comic book but she stopped when a shadow cast over her.

She stood up and spun around to only glare at who was grinning back at her. It wasn't Wendy.

"Shooting Star!"

"What do you want, Bill?" Mabel said in a low tone.

"Come on, what have I ever done to you to make you hate me already." Bill pouted.

"Breathing." She snapped. "What do you want- I'm busy."

Bill looked at the two comic books she was holding. "Didn't know you were into that dorky stuff."

"I'm not." She glared. "It's for my brother."

"Hm, where is Pinetree anyways?" He hummed. Mabel wasn't going to tell him the truth because no one knows what he would do if he found out that her brother was in a vulnerable state at the moment.

"He's sick."

Bill tutted. "Well give my love to him will ya?" He chuckled. Mabel's look could kill with the look she gave him.

She scoffed and was about to walk away before Bill's black-gloved hand grabbed her wrist with a harsh grip and pulled her back. His mouth near her ear as he whispered something that sent shivers up the other Alpha's spine.

"Best be careful Mabel, God knows what could happen to a sweet Omega like him when he's 'sick'."

He let go and gave her a sickly sweet smile before walking away. Mabel was in shock. What did he mean by that? No- He couldn't know, right?

She sped down the supermarket to find Wendy already checking out. She put the comics on the conveyer belt and waited in silence. Wendy knew something was up and her eyebrow raised in confusion at her pale and quiet expression. It was like she had just seen a ghost and didn't ever want to think about that experience again. After paying for all of the products the girls packed the shopping bags and got back into Wendy's red car and drove all the way back to the mystery shack. Mabel opened the door to find Ford slouched over the kitchen table with a book he was reading and Stan watching TV in his chair, again.

"We're back," Mabel said and grabbed both of their attention. "We got some snacks for the vending machine and some basic supplies for the kitchen." 

"Thanks, kid." Stan huffed patting her back as she took the shopping through to the Shacks kitchen and placed it on the kitchen counter. She turned and was debating whether to speak but judging by the look she was sending off, Ford could already hear what she was thinking.

"Dipper's heat hasn't calmed down if that's what you're wondering." He said simply.

"Oh."

"Don't worry kid no heat ever lasts for more than a week," Stan reassured her. "Trust me when he comes back around he's gonna be dying for some sibling time."

She gave him a weak smile at his attempts to try to cheer her up.

Shortly after they returned Wendy had to leave to go give Robbie his junk back that she had stuffed into black trash bags. She was honestly tempted to throw then at his face before Mabel convinced her it wasn't the best idea. She felt so bad for the redhead Alpha as her heart was already broken by his stupid betrayal.

She went upstairs and slipped the comic books under Dipper's door before running into her own room to flick through her teen crush magazine. It includes all of the best singles and boy bands any 15-year-old teen could ever dream of. It drove Dipper crazy with her silly obsessions but then she would just tease him with his own nerdy hobbies and he would leave her alone.

Time flew by and Mabel had done a few things that day. Read and caught up on the latest teen celebrity gossip, she had painted a few Mabel masterpieces, knitted another sweater for herself, and even chatted with her old friend's from high school on her phone for the last two hours. It was currently 10 pm and she rolled over to go to sleep.

Her eyes fluttered closed after another long day but they snapped open she heard scuffling coming from her brother's room. She tried to brush it off as him getting worked up from his heat so she rolled over and faced away from the wall where her bed was. She covered her ears with an extra pillow as she heard him make more noises. 

It stopped.

She sighed and smiled when all she heard was her own breathing. Just about to fall into a deep sleep and she heard the loudest thud against her wall coming from Dipper's bedroom. She then heard the loudest moan escape from her brother's mouth. Why were the shack's wall's so thin?

She turned over and glanced at her digital clock to find only five minutes had gone by and Dipper showed no signs of shutting up. She then heard grunts and other noises. It stopped again before she heard talking. Was this her imagination?

Her ears heard the window in Dipper's room creak closed or open and then followed by another lewd noise coming from the Omega. She heard panting and feet along the floor. What the hell was he doing- 

Her eye's widened at the muffled voice.

"A-Alpha." She heard him beg.

What the hell? She put her ear against the wall to get a better listen before she heard a rhythm of moans followed by his single bed creak and make squeaking noises as if it was moving. She then heard a deep growl- Was that Dipper making that noise? She felt a worried feeling pool in her gut.

No one was in the Shack beside her, Ford, Dipper and, Stan so she suspected it was just Dipper growling at the pain and maybe his voice got deeper? She heard him mutter some things and then another growl and finally, like a stab to her chest she heard the most terrifying noise she had ever witnessed in her life.

Dipper screamed.

It was a blood-curdling scream of agony so Mabel jumped out of bed and ran around her door and banged on her brother's door.

"D-Dipper!?" She yelled banging on the door with her hands. 

Silence.

"Dipper are you okay in there?" She pressed her ear again the door as sweat coated her face in a sudden panic. "Dipper talk to me, are you hurt?"

She heard more shuffling and another moan followed by the slightest noise of purring.

"Bro! Talk to me!" She said in a low voice.

Hearing him whine and mewl and not even try to respond to her calls got her even more panicked that she already was. She heard footsteps behind her and she saw Stan glaring at her with his flashlight in hand, pointing the light to her face.

"Kid I told you not to go near-"

Another scream. Stan dropped the torch and also began to hit the door along with Mabel. "What was that all about?" Mabel asked Stan who couldn't even respond.

"Stand back."

"W-what?"

"Stand back!" He yelled before kicking the door down. It was dark in the room. It was so stuffy and the air was so thick of different smells and scents that Mabel couldn't tell if all of them were Dipper's.

Non the less they found Dipper asleep in his bed. He was breathing heavily and wrapped up like a baby. Stan looked over to the window when he felt a breeze touch his arm. It was open.

"He must have been too hot and struggled to open the window." He huffed.

"But the scream-"

"Might have fallen over while trying to get it open- Don't think much of it." The older Alpha closed the window and escorted Mabel out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Soon as the door closed Mabel couldn't shake a horrible feeling from her shoulders.

It was more than trying to open the window...

Wasn't it?


	7. Messaging An Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper's heat manages to calm down and he's able to come downstairs yet something isn't right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little shorter, sorry about that :( I hope you enjoy it none the less.

The family was downstairs eating breakfast on a Monday morning. Mabel had received a letter from Gravity Falls Highschool saying that the term will start later than usual due to the school being re modeled and not being completed yet. She was alright with this considering her brother was still going through his first heat and it has been two nights since his screaming occurred. There had been no more disturbances ever since then and they were starting to wonder if his heat was dying down.

They were just chatting about Fords newest discovery he had recently put in one of his journals when Mabel heard the light pitter-patter of footsteps slowly make their way downstairs. Stan almost choked on his bacon when Dipper Pines walked into the kitchen with dark circles under his eyes and gripping the doorframe for support.

"Mornin'." He said in a very raspy voice.

"What are you doing down here kid! G-get back up-" Stan stuttered standing up suddenly and was about to shove Dipper out of the room before he burst out crying. He froze. "Kid..."

"Please don't lock me up again!" He cried. Mabel noticed he was bundled in layers of clothing.

"Are you cold Dipper?" She asked nodding towards his scarf that was tightly wrapped around his neck and not showing any skin. He blushed and nodded with a slight gulp. "Stan let him stay."

"Mabel-" He was about to hiss before Mabel picked up her smaller brother and placed him on the sofa next to Stan's chair. 

"How about I get us some hot chocolate and we binge some nerd stuff?" She said causing him to nod. She walked past Stan with a glare and mouthed 'He is staying here'. Stan huffed and sat back down to finish his breakfast while he watched Dipper out of the corner of his eye. He won't admit it but it seems the kid's heat has died down sincehe's not a ball of arousal or a panting mess.

"So kid your heat just magically vanished within what? four days?" Stan started.

"Mhm." Dipper muttered sinking more into his scarf.

"I've never know that to happen..." Stan muttered earning a weird gaze from Ford. "Well except for-"

"For what?" Ford asked.

"For Omegas who have mated during a heat."

Dipper tensed at the point he made. He shuffled awkwardly in his seat.

"Well Dipper hasn't mated with no one- It's just the Pine's genetics." Mabel smiled handing her brother the hot chocolate. She sat down next to him and breathed in but tensed when she smelt something off.

"Must be the heat." She muttered.

"What?" Dipper asked.

"You smell weird." She shrugged. "Like your scent has changed."

Dipper suddenly put the hot chocolate down and ran upstairs. "Dipper!" Stan yelled but all he got in reply was his bedroom door slamming shut. He sighed and slouched himself on his chair while Mabel sat in silence. Something was definitely up. 

Meanwhile Dipper had run into his room and jumped on his bed. He began to breathe heavily and panic in his gut set in. Sure it was the end of his heat but he bit his lip knowing he messed up everything. He can't tell Mabel or she will just become more protective than she already was. He reached over to his bedside table and sighed when his hand touched his phone. He scrolled through his text conversations and saw the last text that was sent to him.

'Hope you feel better after last night <3' - Sent two days ago.

He chewed on his lip and rubbed his neck in a nervous sweat before turning his phone off. He was in deep trouble.

"Dipper?"

He shoved his phone under his pillow and turned around. "Mabel?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked. "You're being very weird..."

 

"I am weird." He faked a laugh but it wasn't working on her.

"No Dipper- Why are you still wearing that it's quite warm in here." She tried tugging the scarf off of his neck but he pushed her hands away with a scowl. "Okay okay no touching the scarf." She laughed. She sighed and looked around the room. "We're worried about you Dip."

"Nothing to worry 'bout." He shrugged. "I'm fine."

"You're acting all defensive." She stated. "Did something happen? Did you hurt yourself in heat? Is that why you're covering up so-"

"Mabel stop it!" Dipper snapped. "I'm fine." 

"Okay..." She mumbled. "I'll catch you later okay?" 

He nodded before she left closing the door gently behind her. He grabbed his phone again before sucking up the last bit of energy in his mind to gather some courage. He opened the last text he was sent and finally replied.

**'mind Meeting me today?' - Sent 11:46**

'Sure! What time?' - Delivered 11:48

Dipper sighed in relief. 

**'Meet me at the Lake at 10:30 tonight' - Sent 11:52**

'cya then <3' - Delivered 11:53

He smiled warmly to himself before replying one last time.

**' <3' - Sent 11:55 **

"See you tonight then." He muttered to himself. Now he just had to get out of this house without anyone noticing.

Would that even be possible?


	8. When The Omega Sneaks Out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper goes behind his families back and sneaks out in the middle of the night but the real question is why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment and give me a kudos if you enjoyed the chapter :D thank you to all those who have already shown their support. I honestly didn't know people would like this!
> 
> Also a quick note, there is more than 9 chapters! I just prewrite them on the weekends because I know after school I'm too tired to write, this way I can update regularly!

Pacing back and forth in his room Dipper Pines was getting more nervous as the minutes ticked by on his clock on his dressing cabinet. He could practically hear the ticks of the gears inside the plastic box, telling him it's getting closer to 8 pm. He paused and looked towards his bedroom door and bit his lip and brushed a hand through his hair. He can't do anything for now so he opted out to getting changed into something more presentable. While he was rummaging through his clothes Mabel, his twin had popped her head around his doorway and gave him a small fright yet again.

"Heya!" 

"Gah! Mabel!" He squeaked and turned around. He gripped his scarf he was currently still wearing.

"Still wearing that huh?" She walked through the doorway and stood there crossing her arms.

"Yeah, it's cold." He brushed it off. He needs to stay calm. "Shouldn't you be in bed or something?" He asked.

"And you shouldn't be?" She rolled her eyes. "Bedtime bro."

"I'm not 5!" He snapped.

"What's up with you? You're acting so- weird!" 

"I- Your right I'm sorry, I'm tired you know? Heat kind of took everything out of me." He sighed. She smiled back at him before closing the door with a swift 'goodnight' and playful salute. Soon as the door clicked shut he gasped for air he must have been trying not to breathe so heavily. He crawled into his bed and hugged a pillow tightly and dimmed is light so it wouldn't creep through the gap under his door.

"It's going to be fine." He sighed and turned over. He heard Ford and Stan come upstairs to check on him and then go to their own respective bedrooms for the night.

Dipper watched the clock tick by before it struck 10 pm. He had enough of waiting around. Once the digits turned to 10 he climbed from his bed- grabbed a torch from his drawer next to his bed and walked up to his triangle window that opened by splitting in half. He unlocked the latch, still biting his lip before he opened the window and felt the cool night breeze hit his face. He looked back at his bedroom door one last time before climbing out of the window onto the window ledge and gently closed it behind him. He carefully used the drain on the side of the roof to use as a pole to slide down safely to the ground. Only then did he walk fast paced down the dirt path and into the forest. His only guide is that of his brightly lit torch.

He looked around the forest in fright. His senses were on edge before slowly approaching the small clearing near the lake. He glanced at his phone clock. 10:28 pm.

He looked behind him and in front before letting his guard down. It was dark, cold, and Dipper didn't like it. Glancing at his phone again it read 10:33 pm.

"He's late." He huffed.

"Pinetree, I am never late!" A chipper voice caused the smaller of the two to jump. He spun around and met with the glow of Bill's golden eyes as his own flashlight reflected off of them. "Heya." 

"Bill you scared the shit outta me!" Dipper hissed.

"Aw, I'm sorry." Bill tutted and grabbed the Omega's hand and gave it a light kiss. "Can you forgive me?" 

Dipper pulled his hand away with a blush and straightened his back. He can do this.

"So kid what did you want to talk about?"

"Um." Dipper stuttered. How does he do this exactly? 

"Well, let's have a walk then, until you're ready to speak." Bill led him by the hand with a gentle grip along the darkened dirt pathway. 

"Wait." Dipper blurted out.

"Hm? What is it Pinetree?" Bill hummed. This kid had piqued his curiosity.

"I wanted to speak with you about- about that night."

"Which one?" Bill teased.

"Shut up!" Dipper huffed, his button nose scrunching up again and it caused Bill to chuckle. "I think we shouldn't talk."

"Then what? Skip to the action eh?" Bill joked in a teasing manner and poked the Omega's side playfully. Dipper swatted his hand away with another scowl. He shook his head.

"No- I mean I don't think we should talk, ever."

Bill's face turned to one of utter confusion. "I'm not getting what you're trying to say here, kid."

"Oh, I think you know what I mean Bill," Dipper muttered when Bill began to slowly walk towards him. He knew the Alpha knew what he was getting at. It was just the matter of if he wanted to listen to the Omega.

"What do you mean, **Pinetree**?" His voice grew low with a growl.

"I mean I think we shouldn't see each other anymore! Like ever again!" Dipper yelled in his last desperate attempt. He almost shrunk to the size of an ant when the Alpha growled angrily before grabbing his scarf and ripping it from his neck.

" **Omega**." He snarled and held Dipper's scarf tightly in his balled up fist. "You see that Mark kid?" He pointed at the fresh bite mark on Dipper's neck. A mate mark.

Dipper whimpered and nodded frantically noticing Bill's golden eyes turned red. He had pissed of an Alpha and not just any Alpha.

His Alpha.

"That means you're mine Dipper Pines." Bill hissed. "Capice?" He growled.

"Y-yes." Dipper looked at the floor. A hand hooked under his chin and forced him to look the blonde Alpha in the eyes.

"Tell me Pinetree- If you didn't want to mate with me, why did you call me hm?" He asked in a sickly sweet tone as a finger slowly stroked the underside of Dipper's neck. He saw the Omega's mouth open but he didn't allow him to speak but rather pressed his own lips to the others. Dipper's eyes fluttered shut and he practically became putty in his hands. When they broke apart Dipper finally spoke.

"I don't know w-why I called you," Dipper muttered. "But if my family finds out T-They will..."

"They aren't going to find out, right?" Bill glared. The other nodded. "Good boy." Bill hummed and embraced his new found mate in his arms. "You should head back," Bill whispered.

"Okay," Dipper said almost weakly. He turned around and was about to start walking home but Bill grabbed his hand and gave it a kiss.

"I love you Pinetree." He said.

Dipper's eyebrows furrowed. "Um- Love you too?"

Bill smiled and waved goodbye before vanishing into the night, leaving the Omega alone. He was in deep trouble indeed. The Alpha didn't love him- he had called Bill when he found his number and suddenly got into a heat. He texted Bill begging for relief, for painkillers as he knew Mabel wouldn't get him any thanks to his parents telling her not to. When the Alpha came the next night with the medication Dipper was so aroused by his hormones that he had actually teased the Alpha. 

Bill told him to stop. The Omega inside didn't listen but was only wanting one thing- him. So when the Alpha finally gave in they made the loudest noise when Bill had shoved Dipper against the wall. They even were so loud they woke Mabel up. When she was banging on his door was when it happened. He marked him. Was it out of love or just a spur of the moment? Non the less they were stuck like this until the mark set in and could be removed.

To remove a mark, however, was a painful experience for anyone. Which is why the doctors don't do it anymore for anyone under 16. Thankfully, Dipper was a few weeks away from turning 16 so he just had to play it out until then. Even then he would need Bill to sign the papers and he wasn't sure if his Alpha would give him up so easily. This is why you choose your mate carefully. Bonding should never be a spur of the moment thing.

He can't tell Mabel what he'd done. Or she'd kill him.

Dipper Pines got home and cried himself to sleep. He ignored the message that was sent to his phone. He shouldn't have called- He should have listened to Mabel.

Bill Cipher was nothing but trouble.

 

**And he was the Omega that was stuck with him.**


	9. Party At The Northwest's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is struggling to keep secrets from his family.

Dipper didn't sleep that night or rather when he did all he could see in his dreams were the disappointed looks on their faces. His family whom he was supposed to trust and not disobey- he had failed them. Walking downstairs slowly with his scarf wrapped around his neck he got on the kitchen chair and sat in silence. Mabel joined him shortly after with a cheerful smile. She noticed how his heat was fully gone and he was acting normal.

"Hey bro."

"Hm?" Dipper hummed looking up at her.

"Have you been using a different soap brand lately?"

"Uh no, why?" He said confused. 

"You smell weird."

He tried not to fidget. It wasn't Bill's scent or she would have noticed. "Really?" He asked in a fake shocked tone.

"Yeah-"

Suddenly a hot flush covered the younger boy's face and he felt weak all of a sudden. Mabel saw his face grow ten times paler and his mouth hung open from heavy breathing. She poked his shoulder before not earning a response. Dipper clutched his stomach and gagged.

"Are you okay?" Mabel asked slightly worried.

"Mhm." Dipper nodded- obviously he was in pain but he didn't know what from. "I think I'm going to be sick!" He gagged and ran towards the sink before jumping up on the counter and spewing his guts out. Mabel winced and went over to rub his back in a soothing manner. 

"Do you think it's the last of the heat?" She had asked.

Shaking his head 'no' Dipper threw up again before feeling dizzy and having to get Mabel to put him down on the sofa. Figuring he had an upset stomach from his lack of a diet that week she gave him a glass of water and a wet cloth for his temperature that was rising on his forehead. The boy soon felt his eye's go droopy but they snapped open when he felt a tugging at his scarf. He glared and swatted her hand away.

"What a-are you doing!?" He stuttered angrily.

"Dip, if you don't take it off you will get a temperature and over-heat." She explained. "Why is it so important anyway?"

"I'm cold." He said bluntly. "I just want it on."

"Okay." She said slowly. "I-I was thinking about going to uh later on- Um..." She was nervous.

This was strange.

Dipper's eyebrows furrowed at his sister's anxious tone. "What is it?"

"Um when you were uh in heat, I got a letter to a party." She fumbled around with her hands. "To the Northwest Mansion- Lots of Alpha's and Omega's, rich ones at that are going to be there."

"You're not rich so why are you going?" Dipper replied like a shot.

"Well, you see they sent letter's out to Alpha's to meet their Omega daughter and well..."

"You want to go, Don't you?"

She nodded shyly. Dipper smiled. Maybe if she was too busy with an Omega he would be able to sort his own dilemma out. 

"You're allowed to bring a guest and maybe you would like to join me?" Mabel muttered. "Since you've been cooped up all week."

He nodded eagerly. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Mabel laughed at his sudden burst of energy. He began to pester the Alpha asking when they would go out. She glanced at him when he ran upstairs to go find something to wear. Why was he so excited?

Dipper ran into his room in a cold sweat and panic. He can't wear the scarf or he will look strange. He began to rummage through his clothing collection and grabbed his only leather jacket. Looking around he found his short deep red tight fitting dress which he could put under it. He heard Mabel come upstairs to find something of her own to wear. He guessed it would be something pink. Slowly putting the outfit on he heard his phone vibrate at a message but he ignored it. He didn't have time for this.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

He almost died right then and there before shoving on his jacket and thankfully the collar hid his stupid new mark. She walked into the room on her own phone and holding a bag of makeup.

"No." He said knowing what she was trying to do.

"But come on!" Mabel whined holding the bag of cosmetic items with a shit eating grin on her face. 

"Nope." The Omega huffed and looked away.

Let's just say that the Alpha won this fight for the makeup and Dipper was almost coated in foundation and powder by the end of it. The rest of the day leading up to the evening of the party consisted of Dipper sitting in Stan's chair while Mabel practiced flirting techniques on thin air. She had told him multiple times that she was not looking for anyone but Dipper was a skeptic when it came to that. He told her that even if she wasn't looking to be prepared and regretted it when she forced him to watch her try to flirt. Her tactics had not changed since she was twelve years old.

"Are you two ready?" Wendy called through. Even she was invited- It was because of Mr. Northwest owing her family a favor for fixing his mansion roof so after hearing about Robbie leaving Wendy, he must have felt pity and invited the Alpha girl.

"Yes." Dipper nodded and was eager to leave. Mabel followed shortly behind as they all sat in Wendy's family car and drove off. Mabel sensed that Dipper was worried judging by his dazing out of the window but she tried to calm him down but still he wasn't appearing to be listening to her through the entire car ride.

"Oh and Dip."

"Yeah?" He asked when the car pulled up to the mansion.

"Stay in sight- Don't wander off with any strange alpha or Beta."

The three walked through the doors of the mansion and Wendy immediately wandered off to some of her friends who had made it. Mabel however, was still trying to keep a close eye on Dipper as he wandered off into the crowd. She tried to squeeze past the mass of people but was stopped when she heard a small voice say her name.

"Mabel?"

She turned to see Pacifica Northwest smiling. Mabel felt her face flush at the girl's beautiful form-fitting aqua blue dress. 

"Um, H-Hey." Mabel stuttered. She could smell the Omega from where she stood and shuffled backward to try to get away. She would not let her instinct win in this situation.

Meanwhile, Dipper was trying to not be squished in the crowd of formally dressed people. He could smell Alpha's and Beta's who were presumably trying to flirt with others. He sighed when he reached one of many refreshing stations at the far corner of the room. He leaned against the white-clothed table and closed his eyes. He needed to remain calm. 

"Well, Well, Fancy seeing you here Pinetree!" A familiar voice perked up causing Dipper's eyes to flash open within an instant. His gaze slowly met his Alpha's who was holding a wine glass filled with red wine and smirking down at him. He gulped.

He almost actually fainted when the Alpha tried to get closer. If Mabel were to even glance in his direction (Thankfully he couldn't see her right now) He and Bill would be toast. Mainly Bill since he was obviously slightly intoxicated and trying to flirt with his small Omega. Dipper found it kind of sweet.

"Hey- Um yeah Mabel dragged me here." Dipper nodded. Bill smiled when he saw his scent had obviously caused his mate to blush furiously. Dipper ducked his head down to avoid the other's gaze but felt his throat go dry when Bill's silky gloved hand gently grab his chin and lift his head up to make direct eye contact.

"You look beautiful."

Dipper almost had a nosebleed. He stuttered profusely on his spot before trying to shuffle his way out of the Alpha's touch but Bill wasn't giving him up so easily. 

"Care to dance?" Bill had asked expecting the Omega to nod or shyly agree. Dipper, surprising to Bill's expectation, declined by almost trying to run off with his face being as scarlet as a Ripe picked tomato. Bill had grabbed the Omega by the wrist with a gentle grip as he could muster and tugged him towards his chest causing the other to squeak from embarrassment.

"Where do you think you're going?" He hummed. Feeling the Omega try to push is was out of his embrace Bill was not expecting him to smell his own mate's distress right then and there.

"What if Mabel sees us!" Dipper hissed, his voice being muffled by being smothered against Bill's dress shirt and tux jacket. Bill didn't answer but only put his wine glass down on the table next to him and drag the Omega into a back room where it was just them and the faint sound of the party going on outside. Dipper could smell the alcohol on his Alpha and he was slightly worried by it.

"Better?"

Dipper nodded shyly and let out a sharp exhale to try to calm his anxiety. He then asked, "Why are you here?"

"Me?" Bill laughed. "I'm a rich Alpha who owns a multi-million business, of course, Northwest is going to invite me!" 

Dipper rolled his eyes with a 'No need to brag' expression. 

"Besides- Northwest knows I have some very rich unmated Alpha friends who would jump to the opportunity to devour his daughter."

Dipper gulped and looked away from the taller blonde who was eyeing him suspiciously. He heard Bill take in a deep breath through his own nose and when he looked at the other's face he saw that his pupils had dilated considerably.

"Pinetree..."

"Yes?" He asked with a nervous voice.

Bill had suddenly picked up the Omega and buried his face in the crook of the smaller's neck to take in a sharp inhale of the other's foreign scent. Dipper heard him growl.

"Bill?"

"You're scent- it's changed."

Dipper let out a shaky laugh. "Well, that's what happens when an Alpha mates me." He laughed but stopped when Bill was being serious. "I haven't been around any other Alpha's beside my family and-"

"No that's not it...It smells sweet and cozy..." Bill murmured into the crook of the other's neck. Dipper kept still and only dangled his legs while the other kept hold of him like a child being carried by one of their parents. How could he smell cozy? Is that even a thing? He froze and stopped moving his legs when he heard a very hoarse and deep dominant growl erupt from the other's throat followed by a warm lick to his still healing mate mark.

The Omega felt his eyes roll back at the sensation but they both stopped when a knock at the door interrupted them.

"Dipper are you in there?"

Mabel.

Dipper immediately pushed himself off of his Alpha and readjusted his jacket to hide his not wet mate mark. Bill glared at his Omega's disobedience but stopped when he saw the worry in his eyes. Bill straightened himself up just before Mabel Pines opened the door and almost had a heart attack.

"What are you two doing?!" She yelled- anger easily seeping onto her facial features. Dipper would have been scared but he couldn't help but smirk when he saw a faint hickey on his sister's neck.

"Could ask you the same question, sis." He snickered and caused Mabel's eyebrows to furrow until she realized he had noticed the hickey a blonde Omega had given her. She blushed before storming over to Dipper, grabbing his wrist, growling at Bill who didn't even try to hold back his own threatening growl and finally drag the Omega out of the room and away from the dangerous Alpha. Dipper heard his Mates deep growling to signal 'Get the hell back here' but he couldn't. The only thing he could do was silently whine at the loss.

"What were you thinking?" she turned and hissed at him. "You were in a room, ALONE with an Alpha!" She growled before following it up by. "You're an unmated Omega who had just finished his heat, do you know how dangerous that is?" 

Dipper nodded in guilt, the feeling pooling into his small gut. 

"Come on."

"Where are we going?" Dipper muttered being dragged behind his twin sister like a small child.

"To the hotel!"

Hotel? Since when were they staying at a- He heard her sigh.

"Were you even listening to me in the car?" She huffed. He shook his head 'no'. "Well, the party is a three-day thing so every guest is staying at the nearby five-star hotel."

"Oh." He mumbled. "But we don't have spare-"

"Clothes?" Mabel cut him off. "Which is why Stan is coming to drop some off at the reception."

"Okay."

Mabel sighed once more knowing that the Omega was sorry for his actions. She accompanied him to the hotel and could almost feel the sadness in his movements. But what she didn't know was the sadness she could sense was because she had just pulled him away from his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this. :D


	10. Behind Their Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneaking out once again, Dipper is walking on thin ice.

Dipper spent the rest of the evening in silence. Mabel had made it perfectly clear how angry she was about Bill and Dipper being alone in a room. She had even tried to see if the Alpha had left any bruises or assault marks on him but once her hand tugged at his jacket's collar he hissed at her. She brushed off the worried feeling in her gut but Dipper knew deep down that she was on to him. He sighed as he sat on his single bed in the hotel room. He was hoping Mabel would have left to go try to talk to Pacifica- assuming it was Pacifica who gave her the hickey in the first place.

Mabel was sorting out both of their bags that Stan had kindly dropped off at the hotel reception. Dipper sat in silence watching his twin put away their clothes into the two wardrobes and neatly sort them by the function of dresses and nighttime clothing. The boy was avoiding to talk to her after that horrible scolding and Mabel frankly didn't know how to ease the tension in the room. She did feel bad for her brother. She knows that scolding him every time he goes near an Alpha is not the way to go but she can't stand Bill Cipher.

She asked Ford about him and every time she asked the older Beta's expression darkened. Even Stan hated the guy's guts and no one was telling her why. Her worried were confirmed at the time in the grocery store when he almost threatened her brother's safety. He was lethal and dangerous according to the Pines' and Wendy so she just took their judgment to heart and made sure he knew his place. His place is as far away from her brother as possible.

Dipper sat there, unable to speak from his swirling anxiety, his expression perked up when his phone buzzed. He looked through his small bag that went across his shoulder and picked up the black sleek phone. He scrolled down to find someone had messaged him. That someone being Bill Cipher.

**'Hey <3 You staying at the Hotel by any Chance?' ** \- Delivered 11:23pm

He bit his lip and replied. _'Yeah.'_ \- Sent 11:24pm

His phone buzzed again and his face flushed. He ducked his head down in case Mabel saw him blushing furiously at his phone screen. 

**' What Room are you in Cutie?'** \- Delivered 11:25pm

 _Room 236 but don't come up or Mabel will bite you're head off_ \- Sent 11:27pm

He almost began to have a fit with what Bill sent him in reply. **'Well, My Room is 391 so come pay me a visit in the night~ Can't wait to see you.'** Delivered 11:31pm

Dipper decided to be difficult. _'Is that an invitation Mr. Cipher?'_ \- Sent 11:34pm

His phone Buzzed seconds later.

 **'No Baby, I'm telling you to ;)'** \- Delivered 11:34pm.

Dipper almost threw his phone on the bed with a squeak of how forward the other was. Mabel glanced at her brother with a confused look. "What's up?"

"N-nothing." Dipper shook his head and got off the bed to go use the small bathroom.

Considering this is a five-star hotel, Mabel and Dipper were given a very common hotel room. Mabel shrugged and continued to sort out their clothes into their respective places when she heard shuffling around inside the bathroom until finally, Dipper came out with a tissue to his nose and red running down his face.

"Are you okay?" She looked worried.

"Yeah, just a headache that uh caused a nosebleed." He shrugged to only go back to sitting on the bed. Mabel grabbed her bag and rummaged around before picking up her own pink sparkly phone and slipping on her black heels. Dipper's eyebrow peeked in confusion.

"You going somewhere?" He asked.

"Um yeah- if you don't mind." She replied. "I can stay if you don't want to be alone."

"No!" He almost yelled instantly. She chuckled.

"Eager to get rid of me eh?" She joked not knowing that Dipper was actually wanting her to leave. "Pacifica and Wendy invited me to a midnight drink so are you going to be okay for a few hours?"

"Yeah totally."

"Okay but stay here alright?" She instructed with a serious look that said 'Do not leave this room or else'.

"Got it- have fun!" He urged her out of the room. Mabel just figured he was happy she had a social life but the Omega wanted to leave himself.

"Okay okay! I'm going to lock the door though." She giggled as the smaller slammed the door behind her. She swiped the key card against the handle before walking off with the clicking of her black heels. Dipper, on the other hand, had his ear pressed against the door and when he thought she was gone he opened the door from the inside and peeked around the corner.

He shut the door, seeing that she was indeed gone, before rummaging through the wardrobe until he found his own personal bag he had told Stan to grab for him. Thankfully the Alpha hadn't gone through his stuff so he didn't know what was in it. The brunette rushed into the bathroom and changed clothes before rushing out of his hotel room after he had shoved pillow under his blankets to make it appear as if he was under the covers. 

Dipper rushed to the elevator and pressed the button for the floor above and got in. He couldn't deny the sparks that were flying about in his gut. Once the doors opened he glanced at the sign and walked down the maze of hallways. That was until he stopped dead in his tracks at the door number.

'391 Deluxe suite'

He timidly knocked on the door which swung open as quickly as his hand touched the door in the first place. He was greeted with a smirk on the other's face. The Omega blushed when he noticed the Alpha's shirt was fully undone.

"Didn't think you'd be that quick." He hummed allowing the other inside before closing the door.

"Mabel left for a drink with her friends."

"So she can go out but you can't?" He asked.

Dipper shrugged. "Used to it." Bill's room was massive compared to his. The Alpha had a giant bed with a hot tub and other things like a wine box and snack bar inside his room. Not to mention the view and walk-in closet.

"You really are rich," Dipper whispered.

"Yup." He heard the quick reply from the corner of his ear. He almost shrieked when he felt a hot breath down the side of his neck. "Care to get comfy?" He heard a whisper.

The Omega didn't know what to do but froze like a deer in headlights when the Alpha growled again. It was a deep almost commanding growl and he didn't know why Bill did that.

"You're scent- I can't put my finger on it." He heard the other mutter before suddenly he was picked up and thrown onto the bed. He felt the bed move as the Alpha crawled on top of him, which wasn't hard considering he was half the size of the blonde, Bill's eyes dilated again. Dipper thought he was aroused but for once he was wrong. The Alpha was about to do something so Dippers eyes shut for an impact that he was expecting but it never came.

Instead, he felt a warm mass rest on his stomach and a light noise fill the room. A deep rumbling noise like a cat purring. Dipper opened his eyes to find Bill almost nuzzling at his belly and tugging at his loose dress to almost take it off.

"What are you doing?" Dipper asked confused.

"Shh." Bill cooed before sitting up and grabbing the other's shoulders to take off the jacket and pull at the straps of the dress. "Arms up."

Dipper did as told and put his arms up before he felt the fabric of the dress be lifted from his smaller body and he shivered at the warmth of the other still prodding and nuzzling his stomach. He heard purring for a while until he eventually spoke up.

"Um, can I have my clothes back please?" He asked feeling very insecure. Sure he had been naked in front of the Alpha during his heat but because of all the hormones, he can't exactly remember any of it. He was literally lying there with only his underwear and socks while the Alpha was almost scenting his stomach. 

"Pinetree." He heard a grumble before he let out a small whimper when a hot tongue licked at his belly button area. "Are you-"

"Am I what?" Dipper asked, his breathing heavy from the arousal that began to pool in his abdomen.

"Are you, pregnant?"

The other's eyes widened in horror and his face paled. Bill felt his whole body go ice cold and the Omega was stumbling over his words at how ridiculous this sounded. The only thing that made him doubt his own judgment was how serious Bill was acting around him. 

He couldn't be pregnant, right?


	11. The Seductive Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper begins to have a life crisis before he's even turned 16.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GRAB SOME HOLY WATER MY FRIENDS CAUSE THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET SINFUL!
> 
> (It's a little shorter than usual but here you go I guess)

There was no way in hell he could be, no that can't happen, he's fifteen for God's sakes!

Dipper's eyes were widened from the fear pooling down in his stomach. Bill sensed this and tried to calm him down with small circled motions to his belly but Dipper began to thrash and growl at his mate to which Bill growled back.

The Omega shut up at the Alpha's threatening growl and began to cry.

"Baby..." Bill hushed and picked up the smaller of the two and sat him on his lap. He began to rock back and forth against the pillows and it worked when the Omega stopped crying. "Are you okay?"

"No!" Dipper shot. "I'm not fucking okay!" Dipper yelled.

Bill glared and his grip tightened around his mate. "Language."

"Who cares!" Dipper screamed. "I can't be pregnant I'm way too young, my family don't even know I have a mate yet and not to mention what Mabel will do!" He ranted. Bill, on the other hand, was getting increasingly agitated by his instincts. Dipper froze when a loud fear piercing growl filled the room and a hand snaked under the Omegas arm to his belly.

Dipper had heard about this from their Omega Aunt. When an Omega gets pregnant an Alpha goes all haywire until they do a ritual known as pre-mating. It's essential to make sure the Omega is definitely pregnant by mating them again and essentially the Alpha goes in a rut like state until this process is complete. Dipper can't exactly run away or the Alpha will run after him and stop at nothing to get to him and his possibly pregnant self. He would knock down doors, kill people in his path until his task was finished.

"Bill?"

"Lay down." He growled and caused the inner omega to whine.

~

Meanwhile, Mabel was at the bar with her two friends and possible mate. At first, she didn't want an Omega mate as they are the ones that need a lot of patience and just very needy in general. It also didn't help with Dipper being around and causing her sisterly instincts to get in the way of her own life. She felt really bad for Dipper but he needs to see that it's for his own good. But if she was honest she would like to have Pacifica as her mate. She just didn't know how she would react to still having Dipper around and Pacifica might feel threatened by another Omega's presence.

"So where is Dipper?" Pacifica asked sipping another alcoholic drink.

"In our room, he was having a nosebleed so I didn't want to bother him."

"A nosebleed." Pacifica scoffed. "Mabel you honestly baby him way too much."

"He's an Omega! He needs to be protected." Mabel hissed, her fists clenching from anger.

"Yeah so am I! You don't see my mother huddling around me all day." 

"But you are a normal height." She growled causing Pacifica's eyes to widen. She apologized at the blonde before rushing off into the bathroom of the bar. She liked Pacifica but she can be a real idiot sometimes. She doesn't know half of the story.

Pacing back and forth in the bathroom of the bar Mabel Pines For Once in her life did not know what she was going to do. Maybe Pacifica was right about babying and her brother too much and maybe she should just let him live his life as an Omega. But then again her alpha Instincts on the inside urged her not to give into her moral or more human side, she was his stand-in alpha, she was the one that was supposed to protect him when he needed her most. Turning on her heel with a sigh, she strutted out of the bathroom and walk straight past her friends who possibly give her quizzing looks on her way out. There was something in the deep depth of a stomach that just roared about something that didn't feel normal, maybe it was guilt? 

Shaking her head in denial Mabel walked up the stairs and she was taking her sweet time, knowing that her brother would still be there for when she got back.

But what she didn't know was.

**He was not there.**

~ ~ ~

"Please!" A whine filled the room followed by a deep growl. 

Another thrust had the Omega almost purring and whining in complete pleasure when the Alpha bucked his own hips straight into the velvety walls of the Omega's insides. "Hmm, Sapling you're so tight."

"Alpha! Please- I need you, take me!" Dipper rambled on and on as he clutched onto the Alpha's chest with all of his strength. He felt the Alpha's length penetrate him multiple times and each time he clenched around the cock that was currently violating his insides. He felt amazing none the less. Tipping his head back with a gasp he looked into the Alpha's eyes which were just as dilated with lust as his own before needily connecting their lips by sitting up more considering his very small height.

Sounds of wet and sloppy thrusts of skin against skin filled the room and Dipper was seeing stars. Bucking his own hips down to meet the other's thrusts he could feel himself become closer to his own climax. 

"Ah-ha I-" His voice was distorted with each thrust and grunts from the older one above him who was thoroughly enjoying himself. Their bodies were pressed flush against each other with the Omega's small legs wrapped around the Alpha's tanned waist as slick dripped down the Blondes hips and onto the white bedsheets. The arousal of the two was suffocating and Dipper let out a lewd moan when the Alpha had bucked up one last time until his release.

"Fuck-"

Dipper stopped and slumped down weakly with the feeling of a sticky warm liquid coating his pulsing insides. A small whimper was heard when the knot inside of him expanded and the Omega climaxed all over the tanned stomach in front of him.

If he wasn't pregnant before he definitely was now.

"Such a Good Omega." His Alpha purred and stroked his hair soothingly and causing the shorter to purr and nuzzle the other's skin gently. Dipper felt his eyes go drowsy and heavy before a hand covered them and a smooth voice replied with "Get some rest."

With that Dipper fell asleep. Completely forgetting he had to be back in his hotel room before his sister got back. 

Right at that moment, the Pines' hotel room opened and Mabel Pines was horrified to find Dipper Pines missing.

He was in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for what you just witnessed.
> 
> (I suck at smut lol)
> 
> *Fades into thin air*
> 
> Also won't be a chapter of tomorrow cause I'm super busy sorry!


	12. The Secret Is Out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She finds out.
> 
> Everything,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to take a break from ruining my soul from that smut lol.
> 
> Jk
> 
> But I'm back so have fun with this chapter!

"Well, where was the last time you saw him?" Wendy asked.

Mabel had called her and Pacifica on their phones frantically crying about how her brother went missing. Wendy and Pacifica gave each other the 'look' as they both knew she was just being over to top dramatic again. But she wasn't. He wasn't there. You could clearly see the distress on the female alpha's face and even though she was a little controlling of Dipper, you could easily tell it came from the right place. To keep him safe.

Mabel tried to choke back a sob and she shrugged her shoulders as she shook from keeping it in. 

"It's Dipper for God sakes!" Pacifica huffed and pushed passed Mabel. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the other girls. "He's 15 and so what if he went outside for a walk or something."

Mabel's expression darkened. She raged towards the other omega with a snarl and grabbed her by the shoulder's and pinned her to the nearby wall harshly.

"He is a small vulnerable- NIAVE OMEGA! DO NOT TELL ME WHAT HE IS BECAUSE I _KNOW_ WHAT HE IS!" Mabel yelled causing Pacifica to freeze. She scoffed at the blonde for her ignorance of the situation. "For all, we know an Alpha could have gotten to him." She added with a cold tone. She turned to her with anger and disappointment etched on her face.

"And I thought you, an Omega who I actually believed could be my mate at some point, would care enough for my own brother- Guess I was wrong." She laughed in a shaky voice before storming off past Wendy who was just as shocked as Pacifica. The Blonde's eyes beaded up with tears at the sudden rejection.

Mabel was scared, angry and most of all so sick of this. She has told him to stay in the hotel room. She stormed down the hallway with her fists clenched. Of course, she wouldn't hit her brother but she was being tempted to by the anger seeping through her veins. She decided to make her way down to the lobby to maybe ask if they had seen him walk by or go outside in the time she was out. If she was concerned they would surely let her look at the CCTV Footage of the entrance, right?

But halfway down the hallway that leads out towards the lobby her heart almost dropped.

"Dipper Pines!" She yelled seeing the Omega look up in fright. He was walking in her direction too so he was most likely trying to sneak back in without her knowing.

"M-Mabel! You're here?" He stuttered in a frantic panic.

"Yeah, no shit." She hissed grabbing him by the wrist. "Where the hell have you been? I've been so worried!"

"I thought you would be out for longer." He muttered.

"Too bad 'cause I wasn't." She glared and tried to drag him but the Omega dug his heels into the carpet and looked behind him as if he was looking for someone. Mabel was confused but Dipper saw her anger radiating from er form. "Come on!" She gritted through her canines at him not cooperating by coming with her.

"No." He pleaded.

"Why!? Where were you?! Why did you leave then!?" She screamed. 

"I-I-" Dipper shrugged- his jacket fell down at him trying to pull away.

Her eye's widened in terror.

"What is that?" She said almost in a whisper.

"What?" Dipper asked and looked down to where she was looking at- his neck. He suddenly went cold at the sight of his now healed mate mark and tried to sprint backward and away but she grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved him against the wall, yelling.

**"What the FUCK IS THAT ON YOUR NECK, DIPPER PINES?!"**

He was a stuttering and tearing up in the eyes. That was until everything snapped inside and he kicked her away causing the Alpha to growl in a sign of dominance. However, this Omega had other plans to then just submit because quite frankly, he was done being his sister's rag doll.

"What the 'fuck' does it look like to you Mabel?" He replied in a sarcastic tone. "You know what don't answer that 'cause I'm done!"

"I Don't think so!" Mabel yelled grabbing his shoulder causing Dipper to scream for help. "Who the hell marked you!?" She shrieked with her eyes flashing a blazing red and her canines peeking through the growling snarl.

...

"That would be me, Shooting Star." 

Mabel's head snapped up to the chipper smug voice and there he was, Bill Cipher in all of his stupid glory smiling down at Mabel. Dipper had shoved himself away from Mabel and went closer to the blonde Alpha. Mabel was shocked- angry? That was an understatement.

Mabel Pines was ready to Kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little short but I was on a time rush here so it's better than nothing right? :)


	13. How Rich Is He?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper has had enough of Mabel's Shit and Stan is wanting to start a war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever to write with false nails lol

"Him?! Of all the alpha's out there you chose him!?" Mabel yelled. Dipper shrunk down in fear while Bill stood there with a shit eating grin on his face. "No this is not happening- Dipper we're leaving."

Bill's smirk fell and he grabbed the Omega's hand before he was going to follow his sister and he didn't let him go. "Sorry Shooting Star but I believe he is my Omega now and he will not be going anywhere."

"He's coming home with his sister!" She gritted through her teeth. Bill scoffed with a laugh before speaking in a low voice.

"On the contrary, kid, his _home_ is with me now- come along Pinetree." Bill was about to walk off, Dipper following close behind him, but Mabel glared and yelled in front of the whole hallway to hear.

"You realize he's fucking fifteen years old- That's illegal considering you're what? 35?" She laughed. "I could get you done for underage rape if I wanted to."

Bill stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes darkened considerably and he let out the darkest and twisted laugh Mabel had ever heard. He turned back on his heel while Dipper was panicking in his spot. The blonde alpha then backed Mabel up against the wall but he didn't dare to touch her before snarling.

"Darling I'm not dumb- I know his age, And before you even go trying to get me fucking arrested for god knows what I suggest you look up the 1998 Omega's law act before jumping to conclusions."

"You're full of shit." Mabel hissed keeping her body pressed firmly against the wall, Bill's face was inches from her own in a very threatening manner before he hummed.

"Am I? Omega Law of 1998 states that an Omega over the age of 13 years old can consent to be marked by any Alpha or Beta as long as it is consensual on both sides. It also states that an Omega of 15 years of age can consent to sexual intercourse with their bonded mate if in heat- Look it up, sweetie." He backed away and straightened his tux jacket before grabbing his cane and walking away.

"Oh and I'm not 35, I'm 24 so get your facts right, Alpha." He scoffed. "Come on." He muttered towards Dipper who gave his sister a sorry look of guilt before He heard Bill call him another time and swiftly followed his Alpha.

This left Mabel Pines enraged and mostly confused.

She needs to tell Stan, He'll know what to do.

Dipper, on the other hand, kept quiet as Bill lead him to his expensive Golden sleek car. Dipper stopped dead in his tracks before chewing on his lip. Bill sensed he had stopped and looked over to him as he opened and unlocked the car door.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Um, I don't know if I should go with you..." He saw the Alpha's teeth grit in annoyance so he was quick to defend himself. "I-It's not that I don't want to! I-It's just that well, I don't have any of my things and I don't even know where you live and-"

"Oh, Pinetree stop fussing will you? Look, how's about we go get your stuff tomorrow and in the meantime, we can go buy your new stuff hm?" Dipper nodded shyly not wanting to piss off Bill even more than he already was. Dipper opened the car door to Bill's expensive golden Koenigsegg CCXR Trevita car. Dipper had never been in an expensive looking car before- hell the best car he had even set foot in was his parent's second hand Citroen car they bought a couple years back. Even Stan's car was old- older than him probably.

Dipper put his seat belt on and watched in awe as the interior had built in lights across the dashboard that were a low yellow hue. He bit his lips and Bill noticed he was being curious again so he decided to indulge the kid's brain.

"Like it?" He chuckled. Dipper nodded and before he could open his mouth Bill was already speaking about one of his many cars that they were currently sat in. "It's a Koenigsegg CCXR Trevita, custom made with interior lights and seats along with its unique real gold color."

"How much did this erm cost?" Dipper asked shyly.

"Well I paid around $4.8 million as the base price just for the car itself but the renovations cost around another million or so- especially the tires with golden plates they were a really nice touch."

Dipper sat there with his mouth hung open. Bill said those amounts like they were nothing. Was he being serious? He spent over five fucking million dollars on a bloody car!? That could buy over a million of his homes- If that was just the price of a car then what does his house look like?

Bill found the brunettes shocked expression to be quite funny before he began to start the engine which purred like a cat of how smoothly it ran. "Don't think about it too much kid- This car is nothing compared to what I'm going to show you."

Exactly how rich was this Alpha and why the fuck did he pick a poor Omega like himself to be his mate?

Meanwhile, Mabel had rushed home- She had ordered a taxi to take her directly home and she even left her stuff at the hotel since she just needed to get to the shack to tell Stan. When she did manage to get inside the shack with tears rolling down her face and even begin to tell Stan, let's just say he was more than enraged by the news. "HE WHAT?!"

"i-I'm sorry I-"

"That fucking blonde- I'm gonna kill him! Ford! Wheres my shotgun?!" Stan paced around.

Ford was also angry but at least he had more common sense than to shoot the rich Alpha because he knew exactly what would happen if one of them murdered Cipher. He knew far too well. Instead, the Beta rubbed his temples from the sudden stress that the news had just put on his shoulders. "Are you sure?" He asked Mabel who nodded with a sniffle.

He sighed. "We can't do anything."

"what!?" Stan and Mabel snapped at the Beta's statement. "You can't be serious- there has to be something." Mabel whimpered. She was worried about her brother.

"He's way past the age of bonding consent- Yes, in human terms he's underage but as an Omega, he's perfectly allowed to be marked."

"He's still technically half human." Stan gruffed out. Yes, it was true Omega's, Alphas and Beta's were half human and half their animal side which controls instincts but according to the government and based on genetics they too had different laws to play by. 

"The only way he can be unbonded is if Dipper himself either goes to get the mark removed with Cipher's permission by the doctor or...he dies and the bond is broken." He stopped. "We could try to get another Alpha to challenge Cipher but he will most likely kill the challenger."

"Then let's just persuade him to leave then! Cipher is dangerous and he needs to know what will happen-"

"How is he dangerous?" Mabel asked. Sure she was against Bill but she still didn't know why.

"Let's just say this isn't the first time he's been bonded and married," Stan muttered. Mabel then waited for Stan to explain further and when he did.

Her vision went black and she fainted.

He was more than a dangerous Alpha- He was pure **Evil**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder why he's so dangerous? If only Mabel didn't faint and then we'd all know. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Also lets all vote to keep Stan away from Shotguns lol.


	14. Revenge Of An Alpha?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford begins to worry that Cipher is using Dipper for a sly revenge plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next Chapter- it's slightly longer, yay!

Bill had thought about taking Dipper straight to his house- well mansion but he felt like it should be a surprise when he has all of his belongings to make him feel comfortable with him. This is why he decided to take the Omega to a hotel for the night and in the morning would they go and collect his things and have a bit of a problem with his family but he brushed that aside as petty business.

His current business consisted of the obedient Omega that was flush, pressed against the soft cotton bedding of the hotel bed, panting and whimpering for his alpha. Bill licked his lips at the sight of the naked Omega who was begging to be ravished. It didn't take long before the two of them were making love and letting the entire third floor of the hotel know what was going on.

After the intense session of passion, Dipper was exhausted. He lay next to the Alpha and nuzzled in the crook of the blonde's neck to scent himself as Bill was too tired to get up and do it himself. He was panting from so much physical activity. Looking at the Omega he smiled warmly and rubbed the others naked back soothingly before humming.

"Y'know I should really get you a pregnancy test by now."

Dipper made a small noise in return that sounded more like a yawn. Bill chuckled at the tired being next to him before tucking him into the bedsheets with a kiss on the lips. "Rest."

"Night." The Omega muttered before succumbing to the land of sweet dreams. On the other hand, Bill did not sleep at all. Instead, he watched the Omega's chest slowly rise and fall with each breath before getting up from the bed and walking out onto the balcony. Sure he was butt naked but he didn't really care. It was one in the morning and he didn't think many would be awake on their own balconies to notice. Besides he could see that 99% of the windows surrounding the area were closed with black curtains. Leaning against the railing he lit a cigarette and puffed out some smoke before thinking to himself about his newly found Omega.

He smirked at the image of his family being enraged. That was kind of part of his plan after all but he's not complaining. It's not like the family can do anything about it because if they even try to come between them, well everyone knows what happens when you mess with the Cipher family. He'll just-

He stopped his thinking when he heard the rustling of the bedsheets behind him only to find the Omega had turned in his slumber. He threw the burnt out cigarette off of the balcony without a second thought and walked back into the warmth of the hotel room, closing the glass doors behind him.

What fun is he going to have with this Omega.

What fun indeed.

In the morning Dipper woke up to find his Alpha snoring and curled up around him. He flushed realizing this was the first time actually spending the night with him. He wasn't under the covers but on top as if he was too hot to go under them. Dipper etched closer and tapped the blondes cheek gently before his nose scrunched up and he groaned as if to tell Dipper to leave him alone. Dipper didn't want to wake his mate so instead, he hopped out of the bed and walked into the bathroom, his tiny feet making little-tapping noises on the floor.

The bath was huge- it was a jacuzzi so Dipper shrugged. Might as well use it since it's there. He turned the tap's on to a hot temperature and added a few drops of bubble bath that were kindly gifted by the hotel as freebies. They were nicely placed on the marble countersink along with two folded white robes and a few selections of toiletries. Dipper began rummaging through the small basket that the cosmetic items were in and found a few face masks, soaps, hair products, and moisturizers along with some mini razors for shaving. Dipper chewed on his lip and decided to have a mini pampering session while his Alpha slept in.

It was currently 9:30 AM and Dipper was starting the get a little hungry and sick. At one point he thought he was actually going to throw up and he was leaning over the pristine hotel toilet waiting for vomit to emerge from his system but thankfully for him, it didn't.

That was until he turned off the taps and had to actually throw up not even five minutes later. He gagged again at the taste of his own vomit so he grabbed a toothbrush that was in the small basket and small tube of peppermint flavored toothpaste and brushed his teeth. He took extra care when brushing his very small canine teeth. After flushing the vomit away down the toilet he got in his bubble bath and began to relax with a small content sigh. He was so relaxed that he didn't hear the bathroom door open and close.

"Having fun are we?" He heard a chuckle from behind him. The sudden sound of a smooth voice behind him caused his small form to jump in fright before he backed against the opposite side of the jacuzzi tub. 

"I-I didn't think you'd be awake so I erm thought I'd clean myself up- Sorry." Dipper stuttered.

Bill's smile fell and he looked a bit upset, to say the least. "Why are you apologizing?"

"I-I don't know."

"Don't say sorry Pinetree just 'cause you went in the bath." Bill laughed "If anything you should apologize that you didn't invite me to join you!" He joked in a cheery tone and stepped into the warm water. Dipper sunk down with embarrassment. Bill continued to somewhat lecture him on why he shouldn't say sorry.

"Besides I'm your Alpha, not your teacher so you can do whatever you like within reason." 

Dipper nodded.

"I want you to feel comfortable around me okay?" He said sweetly "Now come here." He leaned forward slightly and snaked his arms under the Omega's shoulders and lifted him up, it was fairly easy considering Dipper stopped growing in height when he was 11 and so he is the height of a child. It still annoys him that he's so short but Bill thinks the height difference is adorable because not only can Bill pick him up and swing him around at will but he can use his sapling as an armrest. Bill started by coating his hands with soap and washing his Omega's body.

Dipper only had to kneel to be the same height as Bill who was sitting down and slouching over to comb his lathered hands in the other's hair to wash it with some lavender scented shampoo. Dipper began to purr at the gentle touches on his head and slowly but surely he leaned into the Alpha's chest until his soapy head rested against the warm rumbling chest of his Alpha.

While Bill worked on his own hair and arms to clean them Dipper closed his eyes and breathed slowly, taking in the scents of the room.

"Keep your eyes closed." With that, the smaller of the two felt water run down his face to wash out the suds on his body. "All clean." Bill chirped and hugged the Omega closer and he leaned back against the end of the tub. Dipper opened his doe-like eyes and looked up to see the Alpha looking down at his face with those golden sharp eyes. But for some reason, his eyes seemed soft and he had a caring expression on his face as he lovingly brushed a few wet strands of hair out of the brunettes face.

Dipper's adorable little face flushed and he leaned up slightly to meet the Alpha's lips with his own in a small but sweet kiss. When they broke away from the affectionate gesture Bill heard himself say three words that not only had he not said to anyone in a long time but it shocked him to the core of how easily he said the words of:

"I love you."

On the other side of town the Pines' family was also waking up from their very disturbed sleep. Stan didn't even go up to bed he was that worried about the safety of his great-Nephew and Mabel, well Mabel didn't even blink half of the time she was that zoned out into the possibilities of what that horrid Alpha could be doing to her twin brother. Ford trudged downstairs in a grumpy state. He had gone to bed around 5 AM as even he needed to sleep but still, he managed to get ten minutes at the latest due to even the slightest of sounds worrying him. They were paranoid and the family jumped at the sound of someone knocking at the Shack door.

Mabel stood up, slightly hoping it would be Dipper but when she opened the wooden door she was met with a red-headed Alpha who looked very sympathetic.

"Come in." Mabel yawned and stepped aside to let Wendy inside the Shack.

"Has he not came back yet?" She asked.

"Nope!" Stan scoffed. "Fucking Bill Cipher- I'm so tempted to let the shotgun take care of this!" He grumbled in annoyance.

"We are not going to shoot him for the last bloody time!" Mabel snapped. Stan just shuffled in his seat, mumbling insults towards the blonde under his breath.

"How long do you think he's been mated?" The red-head asked.

"God knows, when I found out his mark had already healed so a few days at most." Mabel sighed sitting down on a nearby chair next to the door in case Dipper returned home.

"I'm so sorry." She replied.

"Don't be- None of us could have seen this coming." Stan said in his usual gruff voice

"Oh please!" A scoff was heard from the kitchen table. They all looked to Ford who looked in disbelief at them all. "Couldn't you? Cipher has wanted revenge for years after what happened!"

"What happened?" Mabel asked in a weak tone as her gut began to turn at the unsettling way Ford said his words with that knowing tone.

"A while back- when Cipher was around 17. He worked in a company- A company me and Mc. Gucket founded a while ago." Ford took in a deep breath and began to tell his story of what happened seven years ago.

"His family have always been rich but his father wanted him to get a job to learn responsibilities so he turned up one day and simply asked for a job. Of course, we were skeptical but Fiddleford suggested that with his famous wealthy background people might start noticing our small science research company. First, he was a good worker but soon after he wanted to take charge of things- demanding, anger issues and just being really sneaky all of the time."

"Then why did he leave?"

"He didn't we erm fired him a year later after we caught him doing some of his own illegal science research on poisions and filed a police report- since then he's sworn revenge on my entire family." He sighed at Mabel's confused expression. "The reason we fired and called the cops on him because of a silly poison research is b-because-" Ford shivered at the memory.

**"His first mate had suddenly died from poisioning of an unkown substance."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The question of the day:** Do you think Bill is capable of Killing an old mate or do you think Ford got the wrong end of the stick all those years ago?
> 
> Tell me your answers in the comments I'd love to see random ideas or theories of why YOU think Bill chose Dipper of all of the Omega's in GravityFalls!


	15. The Expecting Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper finds out something and his whole family has a meltdown over it.

Dipper was waiting in the hotel room for Bill to return. He said he had a few things to get at the store in the hotel and he left Dipper alone for a while. The Omega was sat in silence and he was thinking of what Stan would say when he eventually went home to collect his things. He was going to text Mabel to at least say he's okay but the sound of the hotel door opening snapped him from doing anything. He looked up to find the Alpha holding a small box with a neutral expression. The Blonde handed Dipper the small box and the Omega walked into the bathroom slowly.

He opened the pregnancy test and did what the instructions told him to do. Now it was just a matter of waiting. Bill had popped his head around the corner and found the Omega to be rather quiet and nervous judging by his scent.

"It's going to be okay." He tried to reassure him but Dipper just avoided eye contact. The test was in his hand and it had been two minutes like the instructions had said. 

The Omega started shaking and so Bill came inside the bathroom and kneeled down to his height. His hands held the others and he tried smiling but the Omega was on the verge of tears.

"I'm scared." He whispered.

"I know but no matter what that test says it will be okay." 

Bill's hand that was holding the one that held the test turned over and his golden eyes scanned the two red lines that stared back. He heard a breath hitch from his Omega and a struggled breath of shock.

"You're expecting," Bill muttered. He looked back at the Omega who just nodded with a sloppy smile and tears in his eyes. The Alpha hoped those were tears of joy and not sadness.

In the meantime, the Pines' was just getting over what Ford had told them about the Golden dressed Alpha. Mabel was now hyperventilating as a memory returned from a day earlier.

_"The reason we think Cipher is so dangerous is that we think he's murdered his previous mates."_ Now Mabel thought they were over exaggerating or speculating as they said 'think' not 'know' but now she was even more worried than before. If that was even possible.

It had been a few hours since Wendy had arrived but still, no Omega namedDipper turned up at the Shack door. That was until the clock struck 1 pm.

A gentle knock on the wooden door caused Mabel to spring into action. She opened the door expecting Soos for his shift but instead got a small Omega.

"Dipper!" Mabel sighed in relief but that soon vanished when she saw the Alpha standing proudly behind him, a hand on the Omega's shoulder almost comforting him to face his controlling family. Mabel glared and then looked back to her brother who shuffled in his spot. "Why is he here?"

Dipper almost scowled in annoyance but he spoke up. "He's my Alpha- he's here to help me collect my things then I'll be on my way, excuse me." He shoved past Mabel who was shocked before looking at the blonde who smirked once again before following his mate inside the building, purposely shoving Mabel's shoulder with his own. Soon as Dipper came into view of Stan and Ford they jumped up from their seats. But their relief expressions were cut short at the sight of Bill Cipher who was looking around in disgust of the family home, they really let this place go.

"Get out!" Stan yelled at Bill who laughed.

"I'm just here to help Pinetree get his things and we shall be on our way." He smiled towards Dipper and nodded. The Omega rushed upstairs to go shove as many of his belongings into a suitcase. His smile faded into a low dark expression when glaring at the rest of the family.

"You can't do this Cipher." Stan gritted. "He belongs here with his family."

"Ah, but you see- I am his family now." Bill gasped in a fake hurt expression. "Sorry- Fez but we have a ride to catch."

"He's going nowhere!" Ford yelled. "I know what you are, you filthy rich little-."

Ford stopped when Bill began to chuckle darkly. "Sixer you can't even comprehend what I am or what I'm capable of so I'd shut that trap if I were you." Bill was dangerously close to the Beta before tapping the other's shoulder in mockery. He turned on his smart heels towards the sound of Dipper dragging his suitcase behind him. His back was starting to hurt.

"Careful, darling, don't strain yourself." Bill accentuated the use of 'darling' which he visibly saw Stan gag in disgust.

"He's a strong Omega he can carry a damn suitcase!" Mabel hissed. "He's not weak." 

"Yes I know but being pregnant and dragging a suitcase around isn't good on his health." Bill almost bragged. He watched as their expressions shattered like glass.

"He's **What?** " Stan growled. Dipper was being awfully quiet until he sensed his grunkle become angry. The whole family began to yell insults at Bill and the Alpha just smirked, taking the insults like bullets to his chest.

"Jesus Christ will all of you take a Chill Pill! I'm pregnant, there!" Dipper yelled. "And I'm leaving- Come to talk to me when you've gained some respect!"

"Dipper wait!" Mabel begged as the Alpha and Omega were just about to leave. Bill was carrying the suitcase and Dipper was carrying an upset expression. "He's dangerous please just listen."

"Enough Mabel." Dipper hissed. "Just let me live my life!" He cried before running out of the door with a tear stricken face.

"I suppose that went well." Bill sniggered towards Mabel. "Evening." He tipped his top hat off to them before he too left the Shack with Mabel's twin brother.

"Where's MY FUCKING SHOTGUN?!" was all could be heard by Stan's gruff voice in a yell of anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that went well don't you think?


	16. Digging Into The Alpha's Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel decides to let Dipper cool down and decides to go hunting for information on the mysterious Alpha known as Bill Cipher.

It had been a day since Dipper had left the family home. It was fair to say that the whole family was devastated- Stan ended up shooting out a window with his gun in a fit of rage, pretending the window was Cipher's face. Mabel had tried calling Cipher's mansion but the receptionist there said they hadn't returned and was staying out in some hotel while they sorted things out. So Mabel tried her brother's cell phone but he was declining her calls.

Mabel and Wendy were talking in the evening when Stan and Ford had gone to bed, Wendy had offered to stay for moral support, and the girls began to think of what Ford had told them. Bill Cipher was arrested for allegedly poisoning his first mate. She wasn't shocked by the news but something Wendy had said kind of made her gut swirl in guilt.

"You know she wasn't his last mate either."

"Huh?"

"Oh yeah, she was his first but not the last before Dipper." 

"How many?" Mabel asked. If they weren't mated to him then there must be something going on. He can't be trusted especially with the safety of her brother who is now pregnant thanks to him.

"Um let me think- er five?" 

Mabel almost choked on her own spit. Okay, she was expecting two or three at most but five mates? What the hell happened. "What happened to them!?" 

"No one knows- Well we know about two but the other three just vanished without a trace." Wendy shrugged. "That's why the family is so famous and rich- of course they have a healthy multi-million business but the controversy surrounding Bill's mates also peeked his popularity from the media when the shit storm happened."

"He's had five mates in the span of what eight years?" 

"Yup." Wendy replied popping the 'p' for a sarcastic touch to her speech.

Mabel sat in silence when she heard Wendy sip a drink of Cola as they both looked out to the night sky from the Shack's porch. She bit her lip but she needed to ask. "A-are they all dead?"

"We don't know."

"But there has to be something!" Mabel huffed. "What was her name?" 

Wendy looked at Mabel with a confused expression. "Who's name?"

"The girl who died from poisoning." 

"Oh- Lia Claeg was his first mate. A slim Omega girl, full of hope and life." Wendy muttered. "She was found dead on the ballroom floor of Cipher's mansion. Rumors have speculated that Lia possessed a letter in her closet but the cops denied those rumors."

"A letter?"

"Supposedly she had predicted her own death from one of the Cipher's hands, a bit weird considering Ford found Bill messing with lethal homemade poisons in his research lab."

"Did any survive or not go missing?"

"There is one... Abigail Fiance, She was a bit older than Cipher and was his third mate. But he sent her packing after all they did was argue and so he literally paid her to leave the country and cut all ties from him."

"Wow."

"The local news station had interviewed his second mate after the breakup, Rosette Lexus Blanc, She had explained that Bill was very hot-headed and threatened to kill her at one point before she escaped the engagement. Explaining that he was sweet in the courtship but once she moved in he turned sour- verbally abusing and being controlling over her every move. Once she stated that when she asked him about his work he shoved her against the wall causing a large bruise when she tried to take a peek at his letters he was reading."

"And what happened to Rosette?"

"The poor French girl went missing days after the interview." Wendy scoffed and put down the empty soda can. "I think he got someone to kill her cause of the rumors she was spreading that damaged his reputation."

"You really think he would-"

"Mabel he's rich of course he would!" Wendy snapped. "Her body wasn't found but that was six years ago so God knows where she is."

"The fourth mate?" Mabel asked in a terrified whisper.

"Oh yeah- Jamie Lilith Kraigs." Wendy hummed. "She was a small curved girl, just past her teens and turned twenty days after getting married to Cipher." 

"Days?" Mabel muttered in a shocked tone. She had to stop herself from being shocked considering her brother was 15.

"Oh yeah, they had met in some foreign country when Bill was doing business and had a rendezvous love interest and got married not even a week later." Wendy laughed breathlessly. "She was most likely a gold digger considering how much she spent on clothing within a month of their marriage- Next thing you know the media claims Bill is single once more and Jamie's family can't locate or contact her."

"Jeez, the poor family." Mabel was actually starting to feel bad for these girls.

"And the most recent addition to the missing mate's Cipher has had was Miss Melissa Jones, a local model and rising advocate for Omega's rights." Wendy rolled her eyes when Mabel looked confused. "She was causing lots of trouble for us Alpha's so it was weird when Bill started courting her especially when he was the one that she did most of her hate speeches aimed at, 'rich Alphas who always manipulate Omegas' was her motto."

Wendy continued. "They dated for around nine or so months when suddenly Melissa's blog went quiet and her modeling team got a text suggesting she had suddenly quit her dream job as their top Omega Model." 

"Did no one ask Bill anything?"

"Oh yeah, they did but he just shrugged it off telling the reporters she had packed her bags and left a few mornings earlier, if you want my opinion I think he got rid of her 'cause she was causing trouble for him and losing him power if the laws she proposed got passed by the town's mayor."

"That makes me feel one hundred times better." Mabel snuffled hugging her knees to her chest.

"Don't worry- if anything Dipper has a much higher chance of being the second to still be not missing."

"How is that?" She snapped to the redhead.

"He's pregnant with Cipher's kid."

"I guess but I'm still not convinced, I need to do more research than just rumors," Mabel stated causing Wendy to gather an idea.

"The local records at the museum might have some things, you can just go online and have a look at the profiles of every citizen who has lived here," Wendy explained. "It's pretty neat."

"Yeah, I will have a look, thanks, Wendy." Mabel gave a small smile but on the inside, she was worried sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did these rumors change any of you guys' theories of if Bill killed his previous mates? Because honestly what is going on with all these disappearances...
> 
> hmmmm....


	17. His New Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper moves into Bill's mansion and Bill couldn't be happier, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't describe much of the mansion outside as you can imagine you're own version (And I'm lazy and I'm tired from college lol)

The day started with Dipper declining one of Mabel's many calls. He was sat in the back of a limo along with Bill. The Blonde had one of his chaperones pick them up from a hotel they were staying at. The limo was spacious and decorated with Bill's signature luminous gold details along with black sleek leather chairs and some expensive beverages- however, due to Dipper's circumstance of being pregnant, he couldn't drink any of the wine and instead was offered some sweet fresh orange juice. The Alpha was sipping his own drink in the thin wine glass while starting out of the black window. The Omega was fiddling with his hands and kept nervously glancing up to see the driver watching him through the mirror. Bill noticed, of course, he noticed and so the Alpha leaned forward and pressed a small red button. Like magic a black screen block the driver from looking in the back of the limousine and Bill felt the Omega relax almost instantly.

"You should tell me you know."

"Hm?" Dipper asked in a confused tone.

"Being uncomfortable around my staff I did notice," Bill replied.

"Oh sorry." 

"Again with the apologizing, stop it." Bill sighed. "If you don't like any staff members tell me and I'll fire them."

Dipper's eyes widened in shock. "You can't do that because I don't like someone." Dipper squeaked.

"I can and I will, you are my mate who is carrying my unborn child. Your needs come first." Bill whispered as he leaned down to nuzzle the Omega gently. The brunette relaxed and gripped the other's hair with light strokes. "I actually have a surprise for you."

"Really?" Dipper asked in a slight shock. Bill smirked.

"Don't act so shocked my sweet little blossom, this is only the beginning!" He chirped and tapped the others button nose causing Dipper to blink a couple of times.

"Beginning?"

"Of course! Oh, how I'm going to spoil you with gifts and treats my Omega." Bill purred causing the smaller of the two to turn a cherry red. Bill was going to give a quick kiss but the car came to a sudden halt. "What the-"

The dark screen separating the driver from the two newly bonded couple went down and the driver looked back with a polite smile. "Sir you have arrived."

"We, Jauque- It's we," Bill grumbled to his driver before opening the door on his large estate driveway and stepping out onto the pavement. Dipper was going to push his side of the door open before it opened magically, seems Bill had run around to open it for him. Luckily, the Alpha caught the omega with his hand before Dipper would have flown face first onto the floor below.

"Careful." Bill hummed and helped the Omega out of the fancy car. "Welcome to Cipher Manor." Bill grinned and when Dipper turned around his eyes widened.

A huge greyscale bricked mansion with a large staircase running up from both sides that swirled around a fountain that led up to the front golden double doors of the mansion. The roof was a black deep tile with almost golden trim if that was even possible. The estate had to be at least 50 acres of land and Dipper was only just seeing the front of it!

"Do you like it?" Bill asked a hint of worry lacing his words. **xibu jg if ibuft zpv?**

"It's beautiful- you're so lucky to live here!" Dipper said breathlessly. 

Bill smiled warmly and held the other's hand in a tight but gentle embrace. He gave it a slight squeeze. 

"You live here too, Don't forget that alright?"

Dipper gave a pure innocent smile filled with hope and happiness. Bill could see it in his eyes- the hope for the future. 

**jg pomz if lofx xibu zpv sfbmmz xfsf, if'e mfbwf zpv jo bo jotubou.**

"Shall we?" Bill asked hinting to go inside. 

"O-okay."

_**if xjmm foe vq mjlf uif sftu pg uifn boe zpv lopx ju.** _

Once inside Bill had ordered one of his many servants to take Dipper's suitcase to their room. The boy looked around in awe of the spiral staircase and endless doors and arches leading off from the main large open space from where he entered the house. It was pristine and looked to be cleaned at least twice a day. Bill was about to go and lead Dipper to his surprise but one of his receptionists stopped him. The Blonde has a few receptionists in one of the office blocks in the lower grounds to help sort the phone calls and overdue payments or taxes, they also help file things.

"Mr. Cipher-"

He turned with an unamused look. "Yes, Jennie?" He asked. The small blonde woman bowed her head as she could sense the annoyance radiating from her boss.

"A Miss Mabel Pines called- Actually around ten times and she was wondering...sir?" She stopped speaking when Bill visibly clenched his jaw. He glared at her and let out a forceful sigh to calm himself down.

"Block her number- Email her or something to tell her not to call back! If she finds a way to call again asking about anything just put the phone down okay?" Bill hissed keeping it quiet from Dipper who was looking in one of the display cabinets off to the side, admiring the awards Bill had gotten over the years. He looked back to the secretary who nodded in fright and scurried away with a 'sorry sir'.

"She's not going anywhere near Pinetree, ever again." He grumbled to himself. If he let the other go back to that controlling alpha then he won't ever get him back.

He turned on his heel and put on a smile and looked towards the Omega who looked back as he saw the Alpha's reflection in the glass on the display cabinet. "Ready for you're surprise my dear?" He asked.

"Um Okay." Dipper nodded. He could always come back to take a closer look. Bill held the other's fragile hand in his own and lead him up a few flights of stairs, it took a while considering Dipper didn't know where he was going and his smaller legs could only walk so fast. He should keep that in mind.

Walking across the west wing of the mansion they walked down a hallway filled with curtains draping from the windows and the crushed velvet decorating each window arch with pride. Dipper saw two great double doors at the end of the hallway and Bill stepped in front of him and turned around with a huge smile. "Close your eyes." He hummed. Dipper was skeptical at first but he did as told. Bill helped him walk into the room that had the doors closed and when Bill told him to open his eyes Dipper physically gasped.

A library- A huge one. Stairs spiraling in every direction. Three floors full of books and hiding places to sit and read. The books ranged from new to old, classic to modern.

"This- is wonderful." the Omega muttered looking around in awe.

"Do you like it?" Bill asked.

"I love it!"

"It's all yours- all of it! You can take as many as you like, hell burn the place down if you want it's yours!" Bill chuckled in enthusiasm. Dipper smiled with a beaming bright smile filled with joy before rushing to give the Alpha a tight hug. The Alpha wasn't expecting that and so was taken back at the affection.

"Thank you." He heard a whisper.

Bill smirked, "No, thank you." He replied back.

They stayed like that for a while, admiring each other until the sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder what those codes are, hmmm? I wonder can anyone figure them out?
> 
> It's a Ceasar Cipher and to solve it click the minus and positive button under 'shift' until the letter become words. They take random tries.
> 
> Here's a website to decode if you're stuck and really want to know: https://cryptii.com/pipes/caesar-cipher  
> Have fun :)


	18. A Day In His Life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper begins to enjoy his new life, he can't wait for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few people actually liked the codes so maybe I could add one per chapter just for those who like them? just comment if you don't want them anymore.
> 
> Literally, me reading the comments after college is the only good thing about my evening lol but thanks for commenting I love reading them!

The next day Dipper had woken up to the smells of food. He opened his eyes and was greeted with breakfast in bed- on a cart, a full English breakfast, and sweet pancakes. Drinks to choose from and many options for cereal if he chose that. He was shocked to say the least. He didn't actually expect a chef to make him breakfast nevermind for a servant to bring it on a cart to his and Bill's room. Bill, however, found it completely normal- was this normal?

After they ate together Dipper had a bath noticing he had a slight small stretch mark on his side already considering he was already so skinny. He then found some of his old clothes and put them on and walked into the shared bedroom where the ensuite lead from. The bedroom was honestly the size of the Shack's first floor it was like living a dream. The Omega had glanced over tot he Alpha who was busy buttoning up his white dress shirt and he noticed the Omega was staring at his chest. When they made direct eye contact the Omega blushed and Bill chuckled at his shyness. 

"I was thinking of going out shopping later on." Bill hummed.

"Okay-"

"With you, if that's alright," Bill added noticing the Omega thought he would be left alone in the mansion. Dipper nodded with a smile. "I want to buy you a new wardrobe of clothes." 

Now that caused a problem. Dipper began to stutter as if it was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard. "But I have clothes already and-"

"You can keep your old things it's just they don't exactly scream 'wealthy' no offense, my dear." Bill chuckled. "Besides I want to spoil you remember?" He added with a hum. Dipper flushed and nodded. "Perfect! How about we leave around one Oclock? We can get something for lunch and then go shopping at the District mall."

"D-District mall!?" Dipper stuttered. It was no secret that the Gravity Falls District mall, that was attached to the normal mall, was for rich and wealthy people only. You actually had to have a pass to get into that section of the mall because of the security blocking the entrance. Let's just say Dipper because of his family's poor wealth never got to go inside the mall and when Pacifica was going to take him and Mabel, his sister forced him to stay in the Omega section which was essentially where Omega children were babysat while their parents did shopping. It was for his 'protection'.

Dipper then went to go to the library Bill had actually given him and began to grab as many of the old Latin books as his arms could carry. He didn't want to strain himself and Bill made it clear not to carry heavy things or it could hurt not only himself but the baby but Dipper was just so excited to read all of these books in the gigantic room of a library. Sure, he has a lifetime (if he and Bill stay together) but he was just so curious. Besides he's only a few weeks into the pregnancy it's not like a few books will cause major damage- not for a good couple of months yet.

The boy was then lying on his belly on a few bean bags that were in one of the reading corners in the library. He had a book balanced on a pile of cushions and he was engulfed in the book about the French Revolution and Napoleon. SO much so that his phone had buzzed a few times when he was halfway through the thick book. He decided to check it maybe thinking it was Bill and that time had gone by causing him to be late but he noticed that it was Mabel calling him.

He rolled his eyes and clicked the 'decline' button for the millionth time. 

He didn't want to speak to her.

The Omega glanced at the time on his phone and noticed it to be fifteen minutes to One O'clock- where did the time go? He got up and began to panic when he toppled over a pile of books. Hissing in pain he picked himself up and ran down the library floor and out of the huge double doors. He then vaguely remembered where the main entrance was downstairs and so he made his way there. But knowing the luck of Dipper Pines, he got lost. Completely lost.

He had taken a wrong turn somewhere and ended up going upstairs instead when he came across a very dark hallway. He was about to go inspect it as he saw a pitch black door with a 'DO NOT ENTER' sign but a hand stopped him from doing so.

"Pinetree?"

"Bill!" Dipper yelped. "I was looking for the main entrance way and I got lost and I-"

"Shh, it's alright, just let's not stay up here, okay?" Bill was looking nervous as he frantically grabbed the boy by the shoulder and lead him away. Then Dipper heard a scream.

It was blood-curdling and defining. It came from down the hallway. "What was that?" Dipper asked with worry. Bill avoided eye contact and just kept him walking.

"What was what? Come on the car will be waiting for us!" He leads the Omega downstairs and out of the mansion doors in a hurry. He helped his mate into the sports car before getting in himself and taking in a deep breath. **aoha dhz h jsvzl vul.**

"Pinetree." He spoke softly. The Omega looked at him confused. "I don't have many rules in the Cipher mansion as you are my equal but You will not go near that hallway or door ever again understood?" Bill instructed, his voice almost cold but not threatening in any way. Dipper looked confused.

"But why?"

"It's er complicated, to say the least, it's not a place for an Omega like yourself." Bill shrugged it off.

"Why were you there?" Dipper asked.

"It's my Private office darling, It's for private business for one of my er private companies I've just started up." Bill shuffled in his seat before starting the car. Dipper could tell he was getting impatient and decided to drop the conversation there. He was curious, to say the least, but he respected the Alpha's boundaries and besides, he could trust Bill right?

**bzcab vw wvm.**


	19. Humiliation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper gets embarrassed by some people and It annoys Bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is out late I was super busy at College today and had to stay back late to catch up on work!
> 
>  
> 
> **!!!! TRIGGER WARNING!!!!**
> 
> This chapter contains fat shaming and horrible bullying and verbal abuse just please read at your own risk if you are bothered by this or have own worries that could flare up I don't want anyone being hurt by this <3

Bill parked the sports car in the private car park on the north side of the Mall. He helped Dipper out of the other side of the door before holding the smaller's hand and walking into the mall. Hopefully, the paparazzi won't be around to snap a picture or two. It wasn't that Bill would be bothered he was more concerned if Dipper would freak out or not. They began to walk along the polished floor of the regular section of the mall when he sensed something was off about that place. He narrowed his eyes as the two went up the escalator stairs and waited as there was a line of people trying to get up the stairs. Some people were murmuring towards him with weird glances and asking who the Omega with him was but Bill simply brushed them off like an unwanted shadow following him. He kept looking at Dipper who at one point squeezed his tanned hand out of anxiety of there being too many people. 

The blonde then cut past the crowd, keeping a tight hold of his mates hand and not letting him go as he got the two out of the crowd. Dipper exhaled in relief at the no longer sea of people wandering idly past him and knocking him over multiple times. Bill still felt an unwanted presence nearby and he was right to think so.

"Dipper!" 

The Omega span around at the call of his name. He paled and was shifting in his spot while Bill narrowed his eyes at the approaching female Alpha. He pulled the Omega behind him as Mabel Pines approached with Wendy behind her.

She glared at him but looked at the Omega who avoided eye contact and buried his face in Bill's side.

"Dip?" She asked. Bill scoffed.

"Can't you see he doesn't want to speak with you?" 

She glared even harder at him and bit her tongue in anger before gritting out. "Then let him tell that to my face- Back off." 

"He's my Omega- So. Make. Me." 

The two began growling at each other and Dipper noticed people were starting to stare so he tugged Bill's white dress shirt with a whine. "Bill..." 

The blonde was too busy threatening a nearby threat to notice his Omegas worried calls. "Bill!" Dipper squeaked and the Alpha looked down to find tears blurring his eyes. 

"Will you please stop-"

"Okay." Bill nodded, he rolled his eyes at Mabel before leading the Omega away from Mabel who wasn't going to back down. So instead she began storming after the couple demanding Dipper at least try to talk with her.

"What have I done for you to hate me so much!?" And "Please just talk to me, bro!" Mabel had begged. Bill had led Dipper through the security gate at the district section which thankfully stopped Mabel from following them any further. He heard his sister's cry and he shivered in guilt.

"Okay so now that that's over with let's go buy you some clothes." Bill hummed. Dipper nodded shyly. While they were walking through the richer section of the mall Bill sensed his mate's attention wander to a nearby store window. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity before walking towards the window which had rich expensive jewels and necklaces in the window. Bill told Dipper to wait outside the store while he went inside and bought a blue diamond necklace shaped in a Pinetree symbol for the Omega. 

He would give it to him later on.

The two then made their way into a store Bill had chosen. Dipper could already tell how expensive the store was judging by the marble details and expensive clothing on the mannequins in the storefront. Sheek and posh clothing with real gold details and diamond jewels. Dipper looked around curiously and followed Bill up to the store counter when they were met with a man with a mustache in a suit. 

"Ah, Mr. Cipher what a pleasure to have you back again!" He said cheerily and Bill nodded. "What can I do you for?" He said through his thick french accent.

"I would like to buy some clothes for my new mate," Bill said presenting his gorgeous mate and the man smiled sweetly.

"Of course! only the best I presume for a lovely Omega eh?" He asked Bill who chuckled.

"Indeed." He replied.

"Natalie! Please get Mr-" He called for an assistant to come and help Dipper before looking to him for a second name.

"Pines," Dipper said and Bill shifted in his spot. **mvy uvd**

A tanned black haired female came around in a skirt and shirt. Natalie as she was called straight up her back at the sight of Bill and eyes Dipper with a weird glance. "This is Miss Natalie Portsman, she is an Omega and she will help measure you up!" The man explained. Dipper nodded shyly. "Would you like Mr. Cipher to be in the room with you or-"

"It's okay I can be alone," Dipper muttered letting go of Bill's hand. The Alpha waved him off when he looked back towards him. It didn't take long or Dipper to regret that decision.

The other female Omega began to get a yellow measuring tape and measure his height. Dipper was sure he felt a suffocating emotion radiating off of her. She then wrapped the tape around his waist tightly like a ribbon to try to suffocate him. He gasped at the tightness and she rolled her eyes.

"It's not that tight stop being a baby." She scoffed. "Maybe if you weren't so fat it would go around easier." 

Dipper froze. Did she just call him? No, she couldn't have... He tried to hold back a whimper at the girl's nastiness as she began to measure his chest area as Omega's are known to have more plump chests for when they become pregnant and breastfeed. She then tutted and muttered in a cold tone. "Definitely too fat, wonder what you'll fit in." It was almost a joke to her.

"E-excuse me?"Dipper stuttered in shock. The woman turned to him with a disgusted look on her face.

"Oh please just look at yourself, your nothing special sweetie." She laughed. "I don't know what he sees in you I mean out of all the Omega's he chose **You** " She was being really mean and Dipper felt tears bead in his eyes.

"You have no exotic features like the rest of his previous mates, nothing special besides a few fat rolls." 

Like a shot Dipper bolted out of the dressing room with a tear stricken face. Bill was busy talking with the kind man behind the desk when he looked stunned to see Dipper crying and running towards him. He stepped back when the Omega impacted him harshly with a sob.

"Pinetree? What's wrong?" He tightened his embrace at the sounds of small whimper noises.

"I-I want to g-go home!" Dipper cried. He always has been self Confucious especially with Mabel controlling him and making him dress and even be a certain way to avoid Alpha's and Beta's.

Bill looked at the man who looked sympathetic before he nodded. "Okay- Erm could you just get everything in each size and we'll try them at my manor." The man nodded and Bill scooped up the distressed Omega and walked out of the mall. He rubbed circles on his back until Dipper finally calmed down with short gasps for air.

"You need to calm down love, for the baby and your sake." Bill reminded and Dipper went silent. Once in his sports car, Bill sat in silence along with the smaller one of the two before asking. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Dipper." Bill warned in a 'you better tell me' tone. The Omega looked in his Alpha's eyes before his voice cracked from crying.

"Do you think I'm fat?"

Bill was taken back by the question. Not only that but the pained expression for reassurance on the other's face along with his scrunched up button nose made the other's cold heart shatter. "No! What makes you think you're- Pinetree there's hardly any meat on you." Bill stuttered as if it was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard since... nevermind.

"I just felt weird being measured."

"There's more too it," Bill said almost instantly. "Please let me in." He begged to Dipper shutting him out of his sadness. 

With that Dipper burst out crying again. "The girl- She called me f-fat!" He cried clutching his face in his hands. 

Bill, however, sat there in a deathly silence. His expression darkened considerably. His hands began to grip the steering wheel in a white knuckle grip from anger before he managed to grit out. "What else did she say?" 

Dipper looked up almost terrified at the Alpha's enraged tone. "I can't."

"You can, you won't be in trouble," Bill replied with his face emotionless still looking onwards onto the parking lot. 

"S-she said that I don't deserve you and that I-I'm nothing compared to your last mates the only thing I can offer is a bunch o-of _f-fat rolls_." He muttered with a half sob. Dipper felt hand on his shoulder and when he looked at the blonde the Alpha gave a warm smile. 

"I know what might cheer you up!" He chirped. He grabbed a small paper bag and handed Dipper a box. The Omega sniffled and opened the box to reveal the pinetree blue diamond necklace Bill had bought for him.

"You shouldnt have." He whispered.

"But I did because you are my gorgeous mate and I do indeed care and cherish you." Bill sang causing Dipepr to giggle. "Feel a bit better?"

"Yeah...thank you." The other kissed the Blonde's cheek with a light blush on his face and Bill couldn't help but beam in delight. But there was something else on his mind.

**zol dpss uva nla hdhf spnoasf mvy doha zol kpk.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just want to say if you are suffering from feeling self conscious about your body or anything just please know that you are one of a kind and deserve to be yourself and loved for who you are :) I know how it feels as I suffer from this myself and just know that there is no such thing as perfection no matter how hard you try to convince yourself there is.
> 
> Just if you are feeling down please don't be afraid to ask for help or guidance from friends or family.
> 
> That being said Does anyone have any theories on what might happen next several chapters down the line or just in general? :D


	20. 'Business' Is Booming!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres another Chapter!

"You Did what?!" Mabel heard her mother's voice screech over the phone. She finally had to guts to tell her parents that Dipper was claimed against her knowledge and will. She whimpered as her mother scolded her and raged while she heard her father try to calm her down. Mabel then glared when her other spat back in a fit of rage.

"You're useless! You had one job!" 

She growled and hung the phone up and her breath was shaking from the worry and guilt. She felt bad for Dipper but maybe this was just how its supposed to be. In the mall, he didn't even want to speak with her or even acknowledge her existence. She slumped in Stans chair in a gloomy state before glancing at the TV. Grabbing the TV remote she decided to entertain herself for a while before her friends came over. The Alpha and Beta girls are known as Grenda and Candy had suggested a girls day in and so they invited Wendy along too. They tried to invite Pacifica but her and Mabel weren't exactly on good terms at the moment. She clicked the Tv remote and began to flick through the channels.

Nothing entertaining as usual. She just opted out to watching the news channel.

**"And that's why you don't eat soap"** Toby was then kicked from the studio moments later.

Mabel sighed at the boring news channel and her eyes flickered around before the TV screen flashed red and blue.

**_"This just in! A body was found in the sewer canal earlier this morning, I'm Shandra Jimenez and you're watching Gravity Falls News, Earlier today police found the body of what seemed to be a young Omega girl who had washed up on the canal side that leads into the river downstream. Experts predicted that the girl died hours before her body was found and had only just been identified just hours ago by the local police station."_ **

A murder? Mabel was confused. She thought this town was a safe place. It is secluded from any major cities so this must be breaking news indeed. She watched as a producer on the news channel handed Shandra Jimenez some new papers and she saw the female Beta's eyes widen on screen Shandra coughed to clear her throat and calm her nerves before continuing the story.

**_"A Major lead had opened up just hours ago in the case, the young female was the victim of M-murder. Several stab wounds to the head- chest and her e-eyes were gouged out... Experts predict a planned attack and ensure that the public is safe in the hands of our police force but urge caution when in public late at night."_ **

Mabel watched as even the reporter wasn't able to say the news without stuttering in fear. Who would be sick enough to gouge out someone's eyes?! But she kept watching none the less. The channel went to a break before returning and the reporter was looking sickly from the gruesome details she had to report on.

**_"Welcome back to Gravity Falls news I'm Shandra Jimenez and today's top story is the murder of a young female Omega girl now identified by police as Natalie Portsman, A 23-year-old female Omega who was working in the District mall before she washed up on the sewer canal early this morning.-"_ **

Mabel switched the TV off when she heard the door open and giggling of her friends. She sat up and welcomed them inside with a smile, completely forgetting the story of a recent murder.

Meanwhile across town at the Cipher manor, Bill sat in his office which was dark due to him blocking out the sunlight with long draping curtains. He held a cigarette in one hand with his feet up on the desk and was spinning a pocket knife around on the desk in boredom. His Omega was busy unloading the new clothes he had ordered the previous day when that _Incident_ occurred with the assistant. Bill narrowed his eyes at the knifes small blade before gripping the handle and throwing at the door. No one was in this part of the mansion anyway. He had told Pinetree not to come down this hallway anyways and if he had any sense he would obey his only rule.

The black door creaked open and one of his 'employees' walked in. Bill glared with his fangs showing. His 'employee' knew he was in a terrible mood and if he wasn't careful he wouldn't have chosen his next words carefully.

"Well?" Bill demanded, his voice low. He had no patience today.

"No updates boss."

Bill scoffed with a hum. There would be no updates and that's how he intends to keep it. 

"If I may boss-" He cowered down when Bill narrowed his eyes and puffed out some smoke from the cigarette in his other hand. "About _You now what_ is it still going ahead?"

Bill laughed. "If I stop now then I might as well give it up." Silence. "Be ready for the shipments of _Supplies_ in the morning, oh and Kryptos..."

Kryptos as the man was nicknamed turned to his boss with a confused expression. Bill gritted his teeth in a snarl at the Beta and pointed his cigarette at him.

"Don't fuck it up or Well I'm afraid I'll have to let you **go** " Kryptos gulped. He knew exactly what Bill meant by that.

"Y-Yes Boss!" He stuttered before running out of the dark office. Leaving the golden-haired Alpha to his equally as dark thoughts.

**zcll qc, jpwoly ,oriz wu zrc xwhhcpcvsc nczoccv gwllwvm ivx neuwvcuu?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So today's Cipher is a mix of two. One word is in the Caesar Cipher and the rest of it is in the Affine Cipher.
> 
> Did anyone change their mind about anything yet?


	21. Meet The Parents.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper gets to meet Bill's parents. While an Officer questions Mabel about the recent murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us pray for Dipper in this Chapter.

It was early within the hours of the next morning and Candy and Wendy had slept over at the Shack. Grenda had left for the airport earlier in the evening as she was going to visit some relatives in another state. Mabel was woken up by a knocking at the shack door. Waking up in a haze she hurried to the door to find a police officer there.

"Ma'am." He introduced himself as a senior officer investigating the murder of Natalie Portsman and wanted to question Mabel in case she knew anything about it. She nodded and let the officer inside and turned to see Wendy and Candy had woken up from the commotion.

"Did you know the deceased lady?" He asked.

"No, sir." Mabel didn't know her. "Do you have any clues on who did it?" She asked.

The officer glanced at her from his notepad and shrugged. "We think it was a planned attack from a gang- she's had a history dating someone who used to be involved in criminal activities." 

"Oh."

"Why you questioning her, Fred." Wendy glared at the officer. The Male Alpha sighed.

"Wendy you know it's just a routine." He explained. The female Alpha snarled.

"Sure it is." She huffed. She and Fred went to college together and used to be good friends until he betrayed their friend group by turning them in for 'drug usage' which was just a load of alcohol from a house party. Ever since then their friendship has been strained. Fred was about to say something snarky back to the red-head but a signal on his pocket radio went off and a call came in.

_'Fred we need you down at the docks immediately- A shipment was stolen.'_

He replied with a swift "On it." And he politely said his goodbyes. Mabel watched the Alpha goto his police car and begin to yell at the metal vehicle as it would not start. The three girls went outside to see what was the problem. 

"What's wrong now?" Wendy sighed. The Alpha glared up at her before he huffed.

"Someones messed with the engine!" 

"You were in here like for five minutes." Mabel scoffed. "Got insurance?"

"Yeah..." He replied.

"Wendy go get your car we'll take him to the docks." Mabel sighed. Wendy looked outraged but didn't want to mess with Mabel she was still grumpy from being woke up too early. The three girls and Officer got in Wendy's red truck she borrowed from her father before they sped down to the docks. Thankfully, it was still early hours and the roads were still clear of any cars or trucks and so they could get there fairly easily.

Fred jumped out the truck and walked over to a nearby cargo ship that was docked and surrounded by police tape and officers. Mabel followed with Wendy shortly after him. Candy had opted out to staying int he truck to keep it from being stolen or damaged while the two Alpha's were gone. Fred was busy talking to another female Beta officer before he sensed the two girls and turned to them.

"What- happened?" Mabel asked staring in disbelief at the police tape and cargo ship.

"Supplies from Russia were smuggled in and stolen." He sighed. "Thirteen men were fatally shot to be able to successfully steal fifteen tonnes worth of goods."

"Goods? What kind of stuff are we talking about here?" Wendy asked.

"Firearms- Guns, grenades, knives and pretty much any weapon on the planet besides some nukes were on that ship." He listed a couple of items from the top of his head.

"Who would smuggle in a shipment of weapons from Russia?!" Mabel gasped.

"We believe it's a gang of some kind or even worse maybe an underground organization, terrorists maybe?" 

"Wait I thought you were working on the Natalie case not some smuggling shipment of trafficked weapons?" Wendy hissed. Fred looked stunned at her oblivious nature.

"Really?" He asked in a sarcastic tone. "Can't you see Wendy? Whoever is behind this robbery of shipment crates is behind the murder."

"So you're trying to tell us that a dangerous gang kidnapped and killed a young Omega and the stole some guns from a boat?" Wendy scoffed. This was ridiculous.

"Yeah, I am." He replied in an instant causing the girls to go silent. "I also believe that whoever organized this is a very dangerous person and needs to be locked up for the safety of the public."

Silence.

"For all, we know it could be a serial killer or even worse!" He yelled. Fred was going to say something else but and Officer needed his help to rummage through the stolen crate remains. "I've got to go- Don't repeat this to anyone okay? This is dangerous stuff and if word spreads that you know things, it could be the fatal mistake for both of you."

The girls felt shivers run up their spines. Who knew Gravity Falls was this hectic?

Meanwhile, at the Cipher manor, Dipper had woken up to find Bill not asleep next to him. He glanced at the clock and found it to only be seven thirty in the morning. He got up and put on some pants and a baggy shirt with some flat shoes and walked downstairs to the lounge where he found Bill talking with a strange man dressed in a dark suit and wearing thick dark sunglasses. 

"Bill?" He asked.

The blonde snapped up at his quiet voice and abruptly ended the conversation he was having by dismissing the mystery person with a wave of his gloved hand. He glared and his gaze followed the man who walked out of the room carrying a briefcase with several locks making sure it was secure. Bill then suddenly beamed at Dipper and invited him over towards him by stretching his arms forward in a sign of a hug or to pick him up. The Omega walked over and was sat on his Alpha's lap as he heard the soft crackling of the nearby fire and a low purring noise of his mate in his ears.

"You're up early," Bill muttered snuggling into the Omega's neck.

"So are you and who was that guy?" Dipper asked.

"Uh, that was just a colleague of mine, Nothing to worry about dear." Bill shrugged. "I see you're wearing the necklace." He cooed and Dipper blushed.

"It is pretty." He whispered. 

"Just like you." Bill hummed causing the Omega to squeak and huff with a cherry red face. Bill laughed and kissed the Omegas cheek and blessed him with hugs. The two were shortly interrupted by a butler entering the lounge with a pale face.

"Sir-"

Bill narrowed his eyes as his time was interrupted by the servant. "What?" He seethed. He wasn't in a very good mood.

"It's your parents."

Bill's sharp gaze softened considerably to one of fear and he quickly shuffled himself out of the seat and placed Dipper standing up on the floor next to him. He brushed his suit and glanced at Dipper who was nervous but confused. Was he really going to meet Bill's parents?

"Pinetree I- There's a dress upstairs, in the closet its erm wrapped in a blue tissue paper. Will you please go put it on and meet me in the upstairs lounge in around two minutes?" Bill begged with pleading eyes.

"O-Okay." 

"Thank you." He smiled and ushered the butler to go help Dipper get dressed and be in the second lounge within precisely two minutes. Soon as the two left Bill gasped for air and ran a hand through his hair. Why the fuck did they have to be here? He swiftly made his way to the lounge and met Dipper there. The Omega was dressed in jewels and in a lace dress that was fitting until the hips when it spread out like a small ball gown. He looked mildly uncomfortable but this dress cost over a million dollars and would be good enough to present him to his parents while wearing it.

The Omega puffed out his cheeks when Bill tried to keep back a smirk.

"This is not comfortable," Dipper stated. Bill snickered.

"My dear, you only need to wear it for two hours at the latest to which that time my parents shall be gone," Bill replied as best he could with a straight face. The two were interrupted once more when the white doors to the room opened and Bill straightened his posture at the sight of his parents. The taller male Alpha linking arms with his Omega mate.

Dipper wanted to melt into a puddle and fade away as they were quite intimidating.

"William." Bill's Father, presumably, said in a deep cold emotionless tone.

"Father." Came an equally unemotional response.

If Dipper had a knife he could surely cut the tension like a cake it was so thick. He just had to keep calm for his mate's sake.

**urtn ojcqna urtn bxw**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been seeing some theories about Bill having a split personality, it was really interesting to see it. I'm not going to deny it being true/false because it could honestly be as true as what the actual reason behind him being weird is. 
> 
> So considering this chapter does anyone have any guesses as to who murdered Natalie and stole some stuff from a boat?


	22. Argumental Chess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and his father get talking over a game and chess, true colors emerge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onwards with the chapter!

The four stood in silence and Bill barely moved but only just stare at his parents in the eyes with his cold sharp gaze. His fathers gaze meeting his own and it was almost as cold as his. However, Dipper noticed that his mother was quite the opposite in looks. Her eyes were lovely. A warm hazel and soft around the edges. They sparkled int he light similar to his- at least that's what Bill had told him. Unlike his father who's jaw was sharp and very masculine and defined, his mother's jawline was soft and round. She wasn't chubby or anything but just right around the curves. Her lips were full and smooth and stuck in a neutral position with her neatly trimmed eyebrows furrowing at the tension.

So she could sense it too?

"Willson-" She started in her soft voice as if to tell him to stop with his cold appearance. Her softened gaze reached the very short Omega who was desperate for someone to do something. "Who is this?" She asked towards her son. Bill's gaze switched between his mother and father, his father seemed unfazed by Dippers presence but his mother was curious.

"Mother this is my mate- Mason Pines."

Dipper froze. How did he- He hadn't told him his _Actual_ name before.

"He goes by Dipper though," Bill added. "Please sit- I'll get a servant to get us some tea," Bill said wandering off into the hallway. Dipper was left alone for a few moments as the tall very intimidating Alpha narrowed his gaze towards the Omega before leading his own wife to the expensive looking sofa made for two opposite the matching one across from the marble coffee table.

Dipper cleared his throat and followed slowly and could hear Bill's mother whisper to her husband in a harsh tone but it still seemed soft, maybe she was just naturally shy or nurturing to be spiteful. The Omega dressed in blue took a seat opposite the older couple and looked towards the floor before his Alpha's mother spoke up with a smile.

"Your our sons mate?" She asked in a polite tone.

"Yes, Ma'am." Dipper nodded. He tried to be polite but for some odd reason, he felt the words get stuck in his throat. His anxiety was flaring up badly. He needed Bill.

She laughed kindly at the Omega. "Dear boy there's no need to be so formal!" She chuckled. "Please call me Beatrice or Betty for short."

Dipper smiled back at her warm gaze. He saw the twinkle in her eyes before his smile slowly vanished at her husband who was glaring daggers at him.

"I didn't know William had _Another_ mate." He let out. Beatrice stomped her heeled foot on his own and Dipper saw his eyes twitch. "Sorry." He huffed. Dipper didn't know if that was directed to him or his wife.

"Anyways- This is Willson he's my husband and William's father er- speaking of William where is he?" She muttered biting her lip. Dipper noticed the light dust of freckles on Beatrice's pale skin. That's where Bill must get them from. Dipper also didn't know that William was his full name. He would have to ask about that later on.

"I'm back, Sorry but the butler had run off somewhere so I had to get it myself." Bill held a tray of an expensive china ceramic tea set. He put it down on the coffee table and took a seat next to Dipper. He heard his father grumble.

"You can't even get someone to get us a teacup of bloody tea? What kind of ship are you running around here, son." He huffed taking a cup and pouring one for his wife who narrowed her eyes at her husband. It was obvious who had given Bill love throughout his childhood.

"They are busy with a _Project_ I have been doing." Bill gritted through his canines. Willson seemed to be interested in that and he tried to hold back a smirk. It seemed Dipper was missing something that his parents knew about and he didn't.

Beatrice was busy looking around the lounge and idly twirling her fingers around her blonde hair before she decided to bring up a topic Bill was dreading. "So William-"

"Bill." The golden-haired Alpha corrected as nicely as he could.

"Bill, sweetheart, does your sister know about this?" She asked hinting towards Dipper who looked utterly lost. She sensed this. "Oh, darling you have told him about your sister and brother right?" 

"I was getting to that." He hissed. This earned a spiteful glare from his father who muttered 'Do not talk like that to your mother, boy'. Bill coughed and finally mentioned in a faked upbeat tone. "Pinetree did I ever mention I have a sister and brother?" 

Dipper rolled his eyes lightly with a smile. "No, you never mentioned that."

"Well, now I have!" Bill tried not to cry from the anger seeping into his veins. "Do we _have to_ talk about **them**."

"What's wrong William, are you ashamed of your sibling's self-made success?" His father almost egged him on and Bill clenched his fists.

"Are you trying to say I'm jealous of two selfish meatsacks who you babied throughout their lives and who happen to have some luck in this dull universe? No, I'm not." 

Willson growled. "I see you still have an attitude, boy."

"I see you still have a temper, Dad." Bill retorted.

Beatrice soon stopped the fight from breaking out any further than it was going to get. "Boys will you two knock it off!" She yelled but her voice was still quiet and timid. "Willson I thought you would be more respectful in the presence of your son's new mate." She scolded her husband who tried not to visibly wince.

He rubbed the back of his tanned neck and sighed. "Sorry." He muttered towards Dipper who gave a quick smile. The older Cipher ran a hand through his dark hair before his gold eyes narrowed towards Bill who was looking like he could murder a man with a spoon.

"What?" He asked.

"You know 'what'. Why did you have to bring them up?" Bill replied. Dipper assumed Bill wasn't on good terms with his siblings.

"You know why Bill! You still haven't talked to James in God knows how long- 6 years? Or even Belle for that matter and she's your god damn twin for fuck's sake!" 

What? Dipper's eyes widened towards Bill and his mouth hung low in utter shock. Does Bill have a twin? He didn't even tell him!!!

"You have a twin?" Dipper whispered, his voice was barely audible from the shock radiating through his system.

"Yes, he does." Willson huffed. "For all, you know Belle could be dead and you wouldn't even know!" 

"Well is she dead?" Bill scoffed there was no reply. "No, she ain't now drop it, Dad." 

"Bill just please try to talk with her- She is really sorry for what she did back then." His mother said in a sorry tone.

"You mean sabotaging any chance of happiness I ever had? You mean making sure I was expelled cause I caught her fucking with some Alpha in the gym toilets at University? Oh could it be the fact that she tried to **murder me so she could inherit the family fortune just 'cause I'm older by like what? Ten minutes!?"** Bill roared. "No, I won't be going anywhere near that blonde fleabag!"

His parents stayed silent.

"She always was your favorite. Wasn't she?" He spoke towards his father. "You never showed me any love no you made me into what I am today- a monster." Bill seethed his eyes flashing red and his grip was so tight on his teacup that it shattered in his hand. Blood dripped onto the cream colored carpet and Beatrice's eyes widened.

"Sweetie your hand-"

"Leave it." Came a threatening growl. He stopped being so angry when he smelt the distress from his mate. He looked towards his right and saw Dipper's eyes were wide with fear and he didn't know what to do. Bill's eyes turned back to their golden color and he looked down at his hand and wiped it on his black dress pants.

"I'm sorry blossom," Bill whispered at Dipper and held his small shivering hand with his uninjured one. Willson looked guilty for making Bill rage out like that in front of his mate, he could see the poor boy was shaking from fear. "Are you two okay?" Bill asked, two being him referring to the unborn baby growing inside the Omega.

"Y-Yeah." Dipper nodded snapping out of his fear-stricken phase. He warmed up and calmed right back down.

"Two?" Willson asked. His suspicions were becoming more and more real of what was truly going on.

"Oh yes, Dipper is pregnant," Bill said almost like he forgot to tell them.

Silence. Bill didn't really care if they were going to disown him or not because according to his knowledge the family fortune belonged to him now so he didn't really care. 

"This is wonderful!" Willson chirped.

"Huh?" Bill asked. He was not expecting that.

"My, I've had sleepless nights when I truly believed the Cipher name would die out but my boy you've saved it!" Willson laughed and patted his son's shoulder. 

"Right..." Bill muttered. He had never really been praised by his father before so he was beyond confused on his to react. 

"How about a game of chess?" Willson suggested pointing to the limited edition on one of the bookcases.

"Okay then." Bill nodded. "Mother why don't you and Dipper go out into the garden and show him all the plants you used to care for." Bill shooed them away. Once they were gone Bill returned his stone cold glare towards his father who's expression had returned to an equally as dark expression before he chuckled darkly.

"So how many crates did you snatch up from that ship, Bill?"

Bill grinned. "Enough for now- Let's play this game." 

**jung vf bhe arkg zbir,pvcure?**

**jub qb jr gnxr bhg arkg va guvf yvggyr tnzr?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If ya'll think Mabel was bad wait until you meet Belle.
> 
>  
> 
> **She's a real darling for suuure...**


	23. Too Early?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill starts to become a little too enthusiastic about the pregnancy,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am So sorry I skipped a day! ;A; I was soo tired after college I fell asleep before pre-writing the Chapter for Tuesday and then I didn't get home on Tuesday until around 8 pm because of Christmas shopping.
> 
> Sorry! But here's what I've got and yes it's terrible because I'm still half asleep but hey it's better than nothing! :)

Once his parents left, the doors closed and for once Dipper could finally relax. Beatrice wasn't actually that bad, she actually had a real passion for gardening that she had told him in the Manor Garden. Rows upon rows of flowers such as roses, lilies, lavender, shrubs and delicate daisies bound around the outskirts of the gardens it was a really beautiful sight. She had somewhat embarrassed Bill and showed the Omega some baby pictures of the blonde alpha and Dipper thought they were beyond adorable. His mother was sweet yet his father was sharp and could get very intimidating. How could a stone cold alpha end up with such a warm loving omega like her?

The parents had left in such a rush that Dipper hadn't seen Bill since he threw a fit. It was the first time he saw him completely engrossed by rage. All because of mentioning his sister? Wonder what she did for him to despise her that much.

Dipper wondered throughout the manor assuming Bill had gone to do some of his own work after they had left. The omega decided to change out of the uncomfortable dress and into some sweatpants and a loose tee that really showed how small he truly was. While changing Dipper noticed the even darker stretch marks long his hips. He frowned knowing those won't be fading for a while but pushed that aside from knowing he was creating another life.

He then paled. Bill is a twin. So is he. The chance of having twins increases. Dipper becomes disgusted by the image of trying to push two children through his- He shuddered.

He gripped his shoulders from fear of what will happen. He then decided to isolate himself in one of the light rooms on the last floors of the manor. Bill had shown him a few of the rooms with a sunroof that lets in natural light- perfect for a reading session or just relaxing alone. He sat down and then reset his head against the end of the sofa. He closed his eyes for what seemed like minutes before a dip in the sofa caused his eyes to flutter open.

He looked down towards his feet to see Bill sat there holding some strips of colored paper. When he tried to sit up Bill noticed and smiled. 

"Morning." He joked.

"What time is it?" Dipper asked his voice slurred from his small nap.

"Four?" Bill replied unsure himself.

"F-four!? Why didn't you wake me." Dipper yelped. Bill stopped him from moving so suddenly and hurting his back. 

"You looked so peaceful I couldn't dare to even wake you."

"Why are you here?" Dipper yawned.

"In My house?" Bill smirked.

"No- I mean not doing work, aren't you busy?"

"I'm never busy for you my blossom!" Bill chirped and kissed the Omega's cheek. "Besides I have some swatches I want you to look through."

"Swatches?" Dipper was confused.

"Of paint," Bill added. Still, Dipper looked completely lost with what the blonde was trying to communicate towards him. "For the baby's room?"

"Oh," Dipper said as if he was dumb. "Wait now? Bill, I'm like one month pregnant-"

"Never too late to start besides the room renovations are almost done..."

"Almost done? When did you start them!?" Dipper said in shock.

"Uh like the second day of suspecting it?" Bill shrugged. "Anyways which one do you like the most!" He beamed holding out a fan of swatches before his mate who looked overwhelmed by it all. 

"Bill..." Dipper said softly and caused the Alpha to back off. "I'm not even three months yet, you're rushing this," Dipper explained. 

"But-"

"We don't even know if I'll go full term with this being my first and well I don't want you to get your hopes up."

Bill frowned like a puppy who was just slapped in the face. "Are you saying you might have a miscarriage?" He asked. "Don't say that." He hissed.

Dipper's eyes widened. He knew it was a tough subject for any new upcoming parents to bear the thought of but he must have hit some kind of neve because the Alpha looked pissed at him now. Dipper whined and Bill grabbed his hand and rubbed it. 

"Sorry I just don't want to think about the worst-"

"It's okay I should really stop being all doom and gloom about it, I should be excited." Dipper sighed in defeat. Bill looked as if he was sorry for something.

"No your right I'm rushing, God what's wrong with me!" He huffed burying his head in his hands in stress. "We don't even know what gender it is yet and I'm asking about bloody colors."

"Hey, it's a sweet thing. It shows you care." Dipper hummed and looked over the Alpha's shoulder to the swatches. "And if it's anything to go by I like that one for a girl and that if it's a boy." He pointed to a deep sapphire blue for the boy and a violet almost soft magenta color for a girl. "Or we could just go sweet yellow for a neutral color-plus it's obviously your favorite color." Dipper smiled.

Bill smiled back and wrapped an arm around the Omega before muttering. "You really are a sweetheart you know that?" 

"How Am I?" Dipper scoffed as if it was ridiculous.

"You were uncomfortable by my pushing of colors yet you still picked some for my sake- you didn't just think about yourself," Bill muttered. "I've never really had anyone do that for me before besides-"

Silence.

"Besides who?" Dipper asked.

"Nothing, no one important." He shrugged. After the awkward silence Dipper saw a smirk creep on the blonde's face before he teased. "Now it's deciding the maternity clothes." He poked the Omega playfully.

Dipper turned a beet red before squeaking and jumping out of the other's grip. "W-what!? I'm not even half the size I will be then!" He yelped before the Alpha ran after him throughout the manor halls while he protested his love for his Omega at the top of his lungs and embarrassing Dipper to the fullest even when they were alone.

Meanwhile, Mabel was sat at her computer desk researching more about the Shipment of stolen firearms that were stolen just days before. It was weird how one girl was murdered and then some gun were stolen from a ship and smuggled in from Russia. She then glared at the screen and a thought of Ford popped into her head. 'Cipher is lethal' circled around her brain. She closed all fo the internet windows and opened a new one before tying into the search engine. 'Bill Cipher'

Nothing came up. What the hell? Was he a ghost or something. She pondered about it for a moment before coming to the conclusion that Bill isn't even his real name. She decided to google other names for Bill and then typed in.

'William Cipher.'

Over three million searches came up and the most significant being the people who came up in the searches.

_'William Cipher the first'_

_'William Jones Cipher the second'_

'William George Cipher the third.' 

And finally. **'William Cipher the fourth'**

She clicked it and it came up with Bill's image. She then clicked a linked name of William the second who was born in the early 1900s. He was shot by police and was the suspected leader of the early American Mafia. His fortunes then passed down to his son Willhelm who later died two years later from aheart attack and then his Daughter Willma and then her son Willson.

Until landing in the hands of William Cipher the fourth also known as Bill Cipher when his Father retired his businesses due to a suspected arson cahrge against him which was also linked to some kind of criminal gang. Maybe he was covering for them?

What she didn't like about this whole thing was the feeling circling in her gut. 

The early American Mafia?? Has the Cipher name always been linked to such dangerous groups or history?

 

**ylhspaf pz hu pssbzpvu, ulcly ilsplcl doha fvb zll vu aol vbazpkl.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts?
> 
> Also what gender do you think the baby will be and some names? (I'm uncreative so I might steal a suggestion for a name if I like it lol)


	24. Wrong Move, kid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel wrecks everything and then gets rekt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the thing some people were kind of waiting for?
> 
>  
> 
> **MABLE MAKES EVERYTHING WORSE AND THEN IS REJECTED**
> 
>  
> 
> Also, a trigger warning as some of this could be interpreted as child abuse. Could be, it might not be but just in case.

For the next few weeks, Mabel Pines had spent hours upon hours collecting information from various sources on Bill Cipher. She was convinced he was a murderer or even worse- serial killer. All while Ford helped her on her research. She even got Wendy to chip in now and then after her shifts ended or before they started. They got some dirt on him according to some old news articles but nothing major. 

"We've lost." She had said at one point until an idea popped into her head. Why doesn't she just tell Dipper the truth?

While this was happening Dipper was coming up to his second and a half months of pregnancy and boy was he suffering. The poor Omega was suffering from stretch marks and insecurities by the brick ton. He had gotten some weird craving and had even asked Bill for a container full of frosting and some crackers to which he ate the entire thing in a day. The couple had accidentally missed the first scan due to Bill simply forgetting in a meeting. To say Dipper was upset was an understatement. He ended up ignoring the Alpha for three days until Bill eventually broke down and begged for attention. Dipper thought he was going to cry b the sound of his voice simply cracking.

Today was their second scan, technically their first, and Dipper was quite excited. Bill was just happy in general besides the media getting involved. He had ordered some maternity clothes for the Omega since Dipper had already grown out a few of his shirts due to his small bump. 

"I don't even look pregnant- more like I've just overeaten." Dipper pouted while looking at his bare chest in the mirror. The Alpha laughed.

"You look fine." 

Dipper rolled his eyes before Bill tossed him a long loose sweater they had bought in a deep red color. After the two were dressed they spent an hour or two snuggling up in front of the fire while Bill finished some emails on his laptop. Thankfully the Omega had fallen asleep and didn't look at what the emails were about. After finishing some business emails and some _private_ emails the Alpha shut down his laptop and nudged the Omega, waking him up in process.

"Time to go blossom." Bill cooed and Dipper jumped from his lap. "Careful," Bill warned.

"I won't snap in half you know," Dipper replied. The Alpha rolled his eyes at the Omega's attitude but they spent the next hour traveling to the clinic where they both sat int he waiting room anxiously waiting. Dipper was shivering while Bill was looking like an emotionless husk.

He hated expressing weakness-

_"Daddy I'm scared!" A whine from the six-year-old broke out. The older Alpha glared down at the boy before growling and gripping his hand._

_"There is no such thing." He spat shoving the boy forward in front of the audience._

_"But Isabelle doesn't have to-"_

_"Quiet boy!" His father said in a low menacing tone with stone cold eyes. He grabbed the boys wrist and tugged him forward until their faces were inches apart. "Remember what we talked about William? Remember what happens when you disobey me?"_

_"Y-Yes, sir." The six-year-old Bill Cipher whimpered nodding his head. **wslhzl uva aoha hnhpu.** He kept back the lump in his throat and the tears in his caramel eyes from streaking down his plump cheeks._

_"A Cipher does not show weakness- You be stern and show force or there is no point in being apart of this family, Understood?" Willson gritted. Bill nodded frantically before his father let him go. The boy rubbed his arm and winced at the pain. His father sure had an iron grip. Willson watched as his son walked up on the stage to meet another clients son in a sword fighting battle. It was a regular occurrence the Cipher family would show off their force in sports at fancy business parties such as this._

_"Don't be scared." The small blonde whispered and didn't dare look back at his father._

_**Don't show weakness** _

Bill blinked and snapped out from the memory and cleared his throat. Dipper looked at him and smiled warmly. Before the Alpha could speak the nurse had entered the waiting room and called them in with a warm welcome. Dipper was nervous but Bill rubbed his back to help him through it. After they sat int he room and the nurse put some of the jelly substance on the Omega's belly the two watched as the small screen lit up with the image of their unborn child.

Dipper held back a smile but it looked more like a sloppy grin. It was the size of a plum and Dipper felt his heart beat faster and faster. He glanced at Bill and he was shocked. 

Was his vision correct? Did Bill Cipher have beads of tears clouding his vision? 

His mouth was slightly parted, in shock perhaps?

"Would you like a printed image of the baby?" The nurse asked. Dipper looked back to Bill and had to call out his name to grab his attention.

"Bill?"

"Hm?" Bill snapped out of his thoughts and wiped his eye. 

"Do you want a picture of the baby?" Dipper asked.

"Oh yes, please?" Bill asked the nurse who nodded. Once they were given the picture Dipper held it close to his chest and Bill made another appointment for two months away. They then walked out of the nurses' office holding each other's hand. It was peaceful and it felt like a dream. He had everything he had ever wanted, a loving Alpha, a child on the way-

"Dipper..."

The Omega snapped his head up at the out of breath voice to find Mabel Pines staring with tears in her eyes. He heard Bill growl and felt his grip on his hand tighten.

"Mabel?" Dipper asked confused. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to speak with you- Please." She begged. Dipper looked to the floor in guilt and it panged in his chest when he could feel Bill go hot from anger. 

"I can't right now-"

"Please! Just listen for a moment!" She pleaded.

"Fine, what do you want?"

"Why are you ignoring me?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"I'm not I'm just...busy." He mumbled. Bill stepped forward when he felt his Omega go quiet and start to sense him in distress.

"Now is not the time Shooting star." He spat.

"Fuck off Cipher this is all your fault to begin with!" She yelled back causing the whole waiting room to stare at the trio in confusion but worry as they could all see the Pregnant Omega shake from anxiety and confusion.

"P-Please just stop!" He cried.

"Then tell her to leave us alone!" Bill yelled back. Dipper held back his tears from the Alpha yelling at him- his Alpha yelling at him. Bill's expression didn't change and Dipper muttered.

"I'm scared to-"

Bill scoffed. "Don't be weak Pinetree tell her what you think of her!" He almost howled in rage. "Go on!" He somewhat gently shoved Dipper forward and the Omega lost it and burst into tears.

"Please stop!" He sobbed, his hands buried deep in his hands. 

"Dip- Listen to me."

" **What now!?** " The Omega screeched his eyes flashing red and his whole form shaking from sadness and he choked on a sob. Bill's expression as still glaring down at him, his vision was somewhat hazed until he finally saw the Omega's face was actually red. Since when- wait was he crying? His expression dropped just like the feeling of guilt in his gut.

" **Go on tell me!** "

"He's-"

"Dangerous? Like I haven't heard that before!" Dipper said his voice much softer than before. He was feeling dizzy all of a sudden.

"No! He's killed his previous mates!"

Gasps could be heard throughout the waiting room area and Dipper's face dropped from one of rage to one of utter confusion. "What?" He asked in a low voice.

He looked at Bill who's expression was emotionless before his eyes narrowed at the female Alpha in...annoyance?

"I did no such thing." He gritted. "My previous mates- are alive, It's not my fault things didn't work out." He added with venom in his voice. "Don't make up stories kid I can sue you for slandering my name." 

Dipper glared at the two. What the hell was going on? Bill returned the glare towards his Omega.

"You don't seriously believe **Her?**." He scoffed when he didn't receive a reply. "And I thought you were different from the rest of them, believing false stories! How dumb could you be Pinetree!?" Bill raged. "And to think I actually loved you-" He stopped right there realizing his mistake.

The Omega's heart shattered.

"You don't love me anymore?" Dipper whispered. His voice was squeaky like he couldn't comprehend what he just heard.

"No- I-" Bill stuttered. Fuck he messed up.

Dipper flinched back and out of his reach when he tried to embrace the Omega. "Don't touch me." He cried, tears falling once more.

"Pinetree!" Bill yelled after him when the Omega sprinted out of the clinic's doors in a sobbing fit. Bill took a few steps to run after him but glared at Mabel with the lust of murder lacing his eyes.

" **You've messed with the wrong fucking Alpha, kid. I don't do kindly to those who get in My way** " With that, the blonde chased after his mate in hopes of getting him to calm down and to apologize for his actions.

Mabel stood there in shock.

She really messed it up now, hadn't she?

**jhu'a dhrl bw myvt aol upnoathyl? :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is late, I'm sorry! But I won't be posting until later on tomorrow either so this should balance out correctly. Thank for the support though :)
> 
> <3


	25. Midnight Murders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill's true color's emerge and it isn't pretty.
> 
>  
> 
> **VIOLENCE WARNING AND DEATH WARNING**

Bill had run out of the clinic, his heart pounding against his rib cage. His eyes darted left and right but the Omega couldn't be seen in the vast crowds of people walking by on the streets. 

"Fuck!" He yelled to himself stomping his foot down. He ran a hand through his now matte hair from sweating. Why did he say that? 

He couldn't lose his Omega- his sweet baby Omega. His eyes were scanning the area as he ran down the main road and avoided the obstacles of people that were in his way. He had tried to see if he could smell the Omega's sadness or just general scent but he instead smelt nothing. Just the fresh air that made his anger seep into his bloodstream. This was all that God damn Alpha's fault.

If he doesn't find his mate by the end of the day then Shooting Star is going to have a rough time. He just hopes that he's safe somewhere, he hopes that the baby is safe with him. He gasped for air when he had run too far without breathing. He prays that the Omega doesn't cause himself a miscarriage. He can't go through that again. Losing all hope Bill pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Kryptos!" He screamed down the phone.

The shorter man jumped in fright and answered with a nervous "Hey Boss."

"I need you to track and find Pinetree." Bill seethed. He heard scuffling on the other end of the line.

"Dipper? Why- what happened?" He asked.

"Doesn't matter just find him goddammit!" He yelled and hung up the phone before breathing heavily. His eyes were flashing red.

This was all his fault. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

Dipper, on the other hand, had run the opposite Direction to the route Bill took. He ended up running into the local Gravity Falls park still crying from the pain in his chest. He was sobbing and gasping for air in a full blown anxiety attack. He leaned against a park seat and sat down, his hands buried his head as he continued to sob. He didn't even love him anymore- The way he looked at him was with utter disgust. 

He called him weak, useless and a fucking idiot.

Dipper silently cried as his voice was too tired to carry on. He didn't want to go back.

Once he had stopped thinking about everything and he went into a daze his breathing evened out and he began to take short breaths before he calmed himself down. His eyes were still pink and red from crying, they will probably be swollen the next day. He then began to worry about where he will go. He's pregnant, he has no Alpha anymore, He isn't on good terms with his family. He can't go to Wendy or she will tell his family. Dipper bit his lip before he heard a branch snap behind him. 

His eyes widened. 

"Wait!" The man yelled.

Dipper had sprinted away from one of Bill's 'employees' knowing Bill had probably sent him out to find him. He didn't want to talk this through. Kryptos watched as the Omega ran off and he sighed in annoyance. He was passing by the local park in his truck before he saw the Omega and called Bill. The Alpha won't be pleased about this.

Dipper, on the other hand, felt like he was running a marathon. He eventually thought of one person who he could trust to take care of him for a couple of days before he managed to escape Oregon and go back to his parents. He thought it all out. The teen ran up to the street and barged on the Beta's door with desperate whines and pleads. The Beta opened the door.

"Soos!" Dipper cried, tears falling down his face as he hugged the Beta in a tight embrace.

"Dude! erm, what are you doing here?" Soos asked.

"Can I c-come in?" Dipper asked.

"Sure dawg I'll get us some soda's!" He beamed and let the Omega inside.

Meanwhile, Kryptos met Bill back at his manor 'office' and the Blonde screamed in anger. **"YOU WHAT!?"**.

Kryptos visibly shivered in fear and he cowered back towards the black door of his boss' office. Bill growled before continuing. "Useless piece of shit! You had one fucking job to get him and you failed!" 

Kryptos was about to say something before Bill slammed open a drawer on his desk and before Kyrptos muttered 'fuck' Bill clicked the gun's safety switch off and aimed it directly at the other. Bill gritted his teeth before snarling. "Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't fucking blast your brains out right now."

"Boss please-"

"SILENCE!" His voice boomed around the room. "I've had enough of your fuck ups Kyrptos." Bill hummed leaning back in his chair. His scarlet red eyes glaring upon the cowering figure that was shaking before him.

"Please sir I have a Mate and children-" 

"Better pray you answer correctly then. For their sake." Came the sly reply. "Why did you let him run off." He snarled.

"I-I didn't think to-"

"To what? Run after him!?" Bill mimicked his nervous pathetic voice. "Useless, why did I hire you again?" He asked himself.

"Because of my record of-"

"Shut it!" Bill shot one bullet at the door to silence the man who squeaked in fear. His red eyes grew darker before Bill got out of his chair and walked over to his henchman. He grabbed the man by the collar and gritted. "I'll do it you know." He whispered signaling to his golden gun in his other hand that wasn't holding the man to the wall by the shirt. He clicked his tongue in his mouth before chuckling. "Cat got your tongue?" He laughed.

"Please."

"Tell me, Pal, Why did you think it was a good idea to piss me off by not getting my mate back in one piece?" Bill asked in a mocking coo. The man nodded in a 'no' as he didn't exactly know the answer himself. "He's pregnant with my baby, if he gets even a single scratch on him well-" He cut himself off with a dark laughter before stopping suddenly with an emotionless face. **"I'll kill your entire family with my bare hands."**

"N-No! Kill me instead of them-Please no-not them!" Kyrptos cried, tears forming in his blue eyes. Bill laughed in mockery. His red furious eyes narrowing.

"What makes you think you're going to live to find out if he comes back safe or not?" He hummed before pointing the gun up and under the man's chin and towards his Adam's apple. "Any last words before I tell you a bit of advice for your next life?"

"S-sir?"

"Don't piss of the leader of the American fucking mafia you twat!" 

"W-wait-"

**The gun was shot.**

A body fell to the floor and all Bill saw was red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um surprise? Bill is the leader of a criminal mafia and a murderer? I was going to erm reveal this in a different way after the baby was born but I can't wait that long lol I want the drama to start kicking in.
> 
> That's why he's a bit erm mentally unstable and gets angry a lot. He's been through some shit.
> 
> Rip Dipper.
> 
> Any more theories or changed ones?


	26. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is found by His Alpha and things go unexpectedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to be doing a Bill POV chapter next so would anyone want that? I'm prewiritng it but if no one wants one then I'll delete and rewrite it again.

The smell of blood was thick in the air. Bill was slouched against his office door, staring at the floor with his head in his hands. The red in his eyes had calmed down but it was still there. They were more orange than golden. He kept glancing towards the body of his now dead henchman. Watching the scarlet drops of blood drip from his skull that was blown to pieces by his handgun. He wasn't angry anymore. He didn't feel guilty either. He was just where- he didn't feel anything but annoyance.

Scoffing the Blonde tossed the gun across the floor away from himself before he didn't something he might regret even further. He didn't regret killing a man. It wasn't the first time he's done it and it won't be the last. He regretted using his favorite golden gun to do the task. That gun was meant for one purpose only, to kill someone very specific. The Alpha heard a knock on his office door and he scooted out of the way to let the woman inside.

"Boss?"

"Pyronica- Take it." He signaled to her mate's dead body. Pyronica wasn't phased by this but she instead nodded. 

"Was it quick?" She asked. 

"Yeah." Bill nodded leaning his head back to rest against the wall. "I've held up my end of the deal." He muttered.

"I know," Pyronica replied. "I'll start on my end tonight." She added and grabbed her dead mates hand and dragged the body out of the office. Leaving a thick trail of blood behind her. Before she forgot she then popped her head around the doorframe to look at Bill in sympathy. "By the way- Your Omega. He's at Soos' house." She spoke softly.

"Who?" Bill spat anger claiming him once more.

"Soos is the repair guy at the Mystery Shack. A friend of Dipper's. I saw him run inside the other's home on my way here." She explained. "And Don't worry he already has a mate of his own so he won't go for yours." 

With that, she left and closed the door behind her. Bill sighed and picked himself up. He looked at the mess he'd made and rolled his eyes. He'll clean this up later. Firs the had to change his own clothes as they were sprayed in crimson blood. Then he'd go find his mate. The question was, does he deserve a punishment?

Meanwhile, Dipper sat on the Beta's sofa drinking a beer soda. He felt numb. Soos was sitting opposite him and looked upset. They sat in silence for a while as the sound of the nearby TV filled the room. The Omega looked around the room and then back towards the Beta who was drinking his own soda and looking at a DIY magazine. They made eye contact and Soos spoke up.

"So dude, your mate know you're here?" He asked.

"No- We...I think we broke up." Dipper shrugged.

"What why?"

"He erm called me some stuff when Mabel tried to get involved. I ran off out of the clinic." He muttered. "It doesn't matter anyways I'm planning on going back to California later today." 

"Do you have the money-"

"Yeah, I have a savings account that's still open. Mom won't mind me using some money for an emergency." 

Soos sat there with a worried expression. "Dude look I'm not trying to pressure you or anything but maybe you should talk to your Alpha, talk thing's through ya know?" He explained. "He might have just got angry and didn't mean it?"

"He did," Dipper replied. "I am useless." He whimpered.

"Your not- you are one of the smartest dudes I know, dude." He paused. "Besides your pregnant right? You can't deny him from seeing his kid." 

"I know." Dipper nodded. "I just need some time to think about things."

"Well, your welcome to stay here for as long as ya need dawg. I'm sure Mel won't mind and besides I-"

A knock on the door caused Soos to stop rambling. He put his soda down and walked to the door. Who would be knocking at seven in the evening? He trudged over to the door and looked through the peeking hole before opening it with a 'hey'. Dipper didn't bother to see who it was before he heard Soos let the stranger in. Dipper was fiddling with his hands and looking down at the floor. He felt tears fill his eyes again before the noise of someone clearing their throat caused the small Omega to look up and make eye contact. His eyes widened.

"Pinetree..." Bill said softly.

Dipper scooted away from him and stuttered. "Please just l-leave me alone." He begged. Tears fell from his eyes and Bill looked heartbroken, to say the least. 

"Let me explain-"

"No there's nothing more to say!" Dipper yelled. "You were right, I'm weak, an idiot- useless-" Dipper was cut off by the Alpha sitting next to him and swiftly embracing him in a hug.

"No- You're wrong. I was wrong. I didn't even mean any of that." He said hugging the Omega to his chest. "I'm so sorry." He breathed.

"Why did you say it then if it isn't true?" Dipper asked tears still falling. Bill's eyebrows furrowed and he wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"Cause I'm the idiot Sapling. I was just angry that your sister ruined the day and I- Please forgive me." He begged. Dipper bit his lip and looked away to avoid eye contact. 

"You said you didn't love me anymore."

"I couldn't be more wrong. I love you so so much. I wouldn't be here if I didn't." Bill relied back instantly. He brushed strands of chocolate brown hair out of the Omega's face and kissed his forehead. "I'm a jerk I understand if you want to leave."

Dipper shook his head. "No your not- I overreacted." He admitted. Bill chuckled.

"If you overreacted then I must have been delusional for what I did." 

Dipper smiled and nuzzled into his mate's chest. "I forgive you." 

Bill relaxed and hummed. "Thank you- I love you." He snuggled the Omega warmly and rubbed the other's back gently.

"Love you too," Dipper replied with a yawn. "Anyways what happened to that guy you sent after me?" Dipper asked.

Bill tried not to tense but he shrugged. "I let him go." He replied. He wasn't exactly lying.

"Oh well, I hope he got home alright," Dipper spoke softly. "Can I come home now?" He asked.

"Of Course, you don't even need to ask." Bill beamed.

On the other side of Town Mabel Pines was freaking out. Bill Cipher just threatened her. Wendy was shocked when she told her. The two began to think of what could possibly have been going on. Mabel flopped on her bed and let out a deep breath. She needs to let this go. "I need to stop being such a controlling freak!" She huffed into her pillow. Wendy looked upset and nudged her with her hand.

"You're not controlling- well you are but you can tell you just want to keep him safe," Wendy explained it to her. Mabel looked unamused.

"I shouldn't even be doing that anymore, that's Cipher's job now." Mabel huffed. "Maybe I should focus on my own life."

"Maybe." Wendy shrugged. "You are still young."

"I don't even have a mate of my own yet," Mabel replied. "I'm fifteen. Alpha's my age should be looking for someone by now."

"Then how about we go into town later on. I need a new mate too since Robbie ditched me." 

"Yeah, that sounds fun." Mabel sighed rolling into her back. "I need to send a letter." 

"To who?"

"Cipher- Apologizing," Mabel replied in defeat. "I was wrong and I should do the right thing."

"Good on you." Wendy smiled.

"I'll let them be happy I guess." Mabel smiled back. "It's not like he's a murderer or anything right?" She joked and Wendy laughed.

How wrong could they be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's short I just woke up and I'm sick so RIP.


	27. Morning Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill wakes up from a possible nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A BILL POV CHAPTER so like it's gonna be weird saying "I" a lot and not in the third person lol. 
> 
> ALSO THIS ALSO HAS MURDER AND BLOOD AND GORE IN IT SO BE WARNED NOW.

It was dark. I felt like I was drowning, again. It felt light but heavy. There that dumb voice again telling _me_ what to do. Can't it just leave me alone for five minutes? No, it can't. Pain, suffering, agony, and betrayal is swirling in my chest. I can feel the anger boil up to the surface. It's dark.

I'm fearless, confident and ruthless. I don't need to be told what I can and can't do. I'm Bill fucking Cipher for fucks sakes. I've killed countless men, women, and beings in my lifetime and if this voice thinks it can tell me how to live. It's wrong.

A pain shoots through my chest. Pain, pain **pain, pAiN.**

I have the urge to laugh. To cry. To smile and to rage. But I can't. 

**All WE feel is the pain of my mind.**

I feel something on my body. It's still dark but I can feel something. _Ignore it_ It tells me. I don't listen. A string of agony pangs at my heart before my eyes snap open. I'm soaking with sweat. I look to my side and see Pinetree looking at me with concern.

"Bill- are you alright?" He asks me. 

"Yeah." I croak out. My voice was weird. I felt a lump in my throat but I didn't know why. "What's wrong?" I ask him.

"I think you should ask yourself that- You were restless." 

I look confused before a thought enters my mind. What was I doing before waking up?

"Was it a nightmare?" He asked.

So I was sleeping? I shook my head 'no'. How could it be a nightmare when that's all I've been living? I have the urge to laugh and to beat the shit out of someone. I feel my eye twitch and a grin form on my face. What's wrong with me? **A LoT oF ThINgS** it replies.

I heard myself laugh a little and Pinetree looked confused. I feel the worry seep into my spine before I make up some kind of excuse for my outburst. "You're adorable." I shrug and almost tackle his tiny form in a strong hug. **Don't Strangle ThIS OnE**

"It's five in the morning try to get some rest." He whines trying to escape my grasp. I scoff playfully.

"Me, rest? What do you take me for?" I reply sarcastically. He smiles back at me and I felt the pain in my heart ease a little bit. He rolled over to climb out of our bed and I offer the days plan to him. "I'm thinking of going shopping for baby stuff today-"

"Really?" Dipper asks. "I'm three months along." He states.

My expression darkens and I force a smile to my face. "Yeah, I'm aware." **We are keeping this child**

"Are you sure you want to?" He asks me while digging out some clothes for the day. He turns back at me holding up a baby blue shirt and I nod. He will look cute in it.

"Oh, I'm sure," I reply. **MaYbe ThIS oNe wILL SuRIVE?** It mocks me. I grit my teeth. How dare it mocks me. "I have some business to attend to in a while so how about you make a list of thing's for the baby." I offer. I need to get away from him before I lose control of myself. I can feel the bubbling of a laughing fit in my stomach.

"Okay- Are sure your alright?" He asks me with worried brown eyes. My heart skips a beat. I didn't know it could beat.

"I'm fine blossom." I tease. He rolls his eyes and walks off to the bathroom for a shower. Soon as he's out of the room and the door is shut I grab a vase from the table next to me and throw it across the room. **Haha WHaT kInD Of tHrOw WAS ThAt?!** My eye twitches for a second before my fists ball up. Lets do THAT with A kInfE! 

A laugh escapes my mouth and I briskly walk over to my office. I slam the door behind me and begin to dress in my full black suit. I put on my black gloves and walk over to a filing cabinet in the corner of the room. It doesn't hold files that's for sure. opening it I scan my eyes over to rows of knives that were on display. Tutting I close the draw. I left the good knives in the god damn torture room Didn't I? No matter I was just going there anyway! 

I'm in a particularly good mood today.

I walk inside the dark chamber that's along the dark hallway. I notice the fear-stricken eyes widen at the sight of my presence. How lovely! A gift all wrapped up to a chair, just for **us**.

I open a chest that's along the shelves along one side of the wall. The man strapped to my chair is positioned in the middle of the room. There are a few of my henchmen around the room with guns but they know better than to shoot the poor man. **HeS MiNe To kiLL!** it screeches in my ear causing a maniacal grin to appear on my face. My eyes darken as I pick up a sharp butcher knife from the chest. I hear the man scream through his cloth gag.

"How fun will this be!" I chirp running my gloved finger across the sharp blade. It barely makes a cut but god does it feel good. "So, do you know why you're here?-" I scan the paperwork on one of the nearby little tables next to the chair. It was like the tables in a dentist room but instead of dental tools, they are displaying my favorite weapons like gold.

"Fred Browning?" I say his name like venom out of my mouth. He shakes his head 'no'.

"You've been getting too close to the answers kid," I reply with a hum. "Can't let this slide officer!" I sigh with faked sadness.

I hear him scream 'Please'. I don't like weakness or mercy so this won't do.

"Let's just get straight into this shall we?" I cackle.

**TEn PoiNts fOR tHE hEad!** it laughs.

"Twenty for the heart," I mutter aiming my hand before I throw the butcher knife like a dart. It stabs the officer straight in the forehead and he goes limp. I watch as the blood trickles out of the deep wound and I sigh. "Missed." 

**ImAgine _HIM_ dOinG tHis! **

My breathing becomes short as I signal for Hector to dispose of the body in the woods. I dispose of my gloves and walk out of my room and back towards the library. 

Oh how I love a good morning **Kill**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking of doing like 2-3 chapter per month of pregnancy so it isn't rushed but it doesn't drag? I just don't want to be like **boom** we have skipped 9 months of pregnancy and there's a baby now. Does 2-3 chapters seem alright? 
> 
> Also, I liked the ideas of naming the baby (or babies maybe) after stars or Ciphers. I just want one that starts with a 'B'.
> 
> What do you think, I need feedback on this if possible :)


	28. Shopping With An Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go Shopping and Dipper forgets a very important day.

Walking towards the library Bill stopped to make sure no blood was on him before taking a deep breath and walking inside. He had to hunt down his mate through the maze of bookcases and found him dozing off on a chair while reading a book. He nudged him- it was still early in the morning but if he slept now he wouldn't sleep tonight. 

"Pinetree." He said gently causing the boy to stir in his sleep. "Wakey wakey-" He teased and the brown orbs opened up lazily. 

"What time is it?" He said with a small yawn. Bill glanced at his expensive golden watch and noted the time.

"Eight." He replied. "Still want to go shopping?" He asked.

"Sure." The Omega shrugged. Today was the last day of Summer. The last day of August and he might as well spend his time doing something productive. "When will we leave?"

"Now- if you're ready." was the reply.

"Yeah." Dipper smiled. Bill grabbed his hand and lead him out into the main entrance where he stopped. Dipper went to grab his coat as he felt oddly cold today even though it was still somewhat warm outside. Once he turned back around he was met with his mate smiling and holding a bouquet of flowers. Red roses to be exact. They were wrapped in a golden ribbon and decorated with small jewels on each petal to make them appear to shimmer in the light.

Dipper stood there with a faint blush on his cheeks. 

"For you, my own little blossom." Bill gave the Omega the large bouquet of roses and Dipper blushed harder. Was it suddenly just so hot in here or was it just him?

"W-whats this for?" He asked.

Bill snaked an arm around his waist and kissed his forehead. "Don't play dumb with me love, I know." He teased. Dipper cocked his head to the side in confusion. Bills smile fell slightly. "It's your birthday- right?"

His birthday- he almost forgot about that.

"Oh, yeah I suppose it is." Dipper nodded. "I guess I forgot my own birthday hah." He laughed to himself. 

"Well, I didn't." Bill declared spinning him around and signaling for a servant to take the flowers and put them in one of the expensive vases around the manor. "We are going out for your birthday my dear."

"Today? but you said it was for the baby."

"That too- we can do both! A quick look for some baby stuff and then time to spoil you rotten." He poked the Omega playfully and Dipper swatted his hand away with a sloppy grin.

"You already spoil me too much this- you don't need to take me anywhere."

Bill gasped dramatically with his hand on his heart. "Pinetree you wound me! Can I not take my beautiful mate out for his birthday- why, what do you take me for? A Peasant?" He joked. Dipper just laughed before Bill followed him out of the manor doors and to the car moments later. They drove around town in Bill's black windowed car. They went into many stored looking for thing's that they need. Dipper wasn't exactly prepared but Bill, he was.

The blonde had actually written out a list which he kept in his blazer pocket. Dipper was surprised to see him so organized but then he remembered he owned a multi-million business and probably other companies too. It wasn't that hard to believe.

"We need Bottles, clothes, a crib, toys- diapers uhh Pacifiers and other cleaning stuff for babies." Bill read of just a few on his mind. "Want to start easy and go for clothes?" He asked the Omega while they walked into an expensive store on the main street of the town.

"But we don't know the gender." Dipper shuffled. "Besides I'm not that good at this sort of thing." 

"At what?" Bill asked.

"Y'know actually being a parent- well kind of, y'know buying stuff for your kid." He muttered nervously. Bill smiled fondly.

"You're new to this, So am I. No Parent is perfect." He then thought of something. "Especially mine. And look how I turned out, I'm perfectly fine!" **hyl fvb ylhssf?**

"Yeah, I guess." Dipper nodded. 

"Well let's just have a snoop around for some things and if we like anything we'll buy it," Bill suggested. "No harm in it- Not like I'm struggling for money." He sighed looking back at his list. Dipper's eyes narrowed at a small red blotch on the piece of paper.

"What's that?" He asked. Bill looked at the other side of the list and shrugged.

"Spilled red ink- I was going over a company brief in a different color to correct things and the pen burst." He was quick to make an excuse and Dipper trusted him. If he knew what that truly was. The Blood of a now dead police officer. God knows what he would do. Bill went to go talk to the cashier while Dipper wandered around the store in the baby section. He looked at all of the small outfits and accessories.

Then his chocolate brown orbs lay upon a small set of shoes. They were little boots which were black and had small letters engraved into them. Dipper looked at them and his heart swelled so he went to go find a pair with the letter 'B' on each ankle. He didn't know why the letter 'B'. Heck, he didn't even know what name to call his child but he thought Bill might like them so he grabbed them and proceeded to show his Alpha.

"What do you think?" He asked holding the small shoes in his hands. Bill looked down from reading and checking off the list to the boots and smiled.

"Sure they are nice." He replied. "Why the 'B'?"

"Um, I don't really know." Dipper shrugged.

"You want to name our baby with a 'B' name?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Dipper almost shrunk in embarrassment. 

"Well no- not if you don't want to." He stuttered.

Bill chuckled. "Honey, If you want to you can." He simply stated.

"Wait really?" Dipper asked confused. "I thought the Alpha named the children."

"Well, traditionally hundreds of years ago they did. My family has a tradition of putting the word 'Will' in every firstborn child's name but we can always break the tradition." 

"No!" Dipper almost yelped. "I don't want you breaking anything." 

"Well if you're sure- I wouldn't mind a 'B' name. After all, my name is Bill."

"Well, nickname." Dipper corrected.

"The same thing- we'll take them." He grabbed the boots before paying for them upfront with cash. He grabbed the shopping bag from the employee and exited the store with Dipper following closely behind.

"Time for Lunch." He said happily clapping his hands together.

How he was going to spoil his Omega rotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot what month this story is in so we going to pretend it's August again- I haven't been keeping track whoops!
> 
> I'm off College sick so I wrote this hope you like it.


	29. Fun At Night (˵ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°˵)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill doesn't let Dipper sleep on his birthday night. I wonder why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! SOME TERRIBLE AND I MEAN **TERRIBLE** SMUT IS WAITING AHEAD. I REPEAT DO NOT READ IF YOU WANT TO KEEP YOUR INNOCENCE. *Casually puts down microphone*
> 
> That is all :D

After the Dinner at a fancy restaurant, Bill took Dipper back to the manor where a few phone calls were waiting. A servant named Steve said it was Shooting Star begging to see her brother on their birthday. Bill brushed it off as Dipper was getting ready in the bathroom across the hall. He planned a special night and it wasn't going to be ruined by some controlling sibling. He knows the feeling all too well.

The brunette walked out of the bathroom in a short loose tank top and Night shorts. Bill could see the small bump of his belly and he smiled. Dipper thought he looked more fat than pregnant- not that there's anything wrong with being on the chubby side it's just not for his tastes. Bill could see the definition in the bump better than the Omega. The Blonde was undoing his own clothes while Dipper climbed onto the bed with an exhausted huff.

Bill began to chuckle. Dipper turned to the Alpha with a confused look.

"You think I'm going to let you sleep now?" He teased crawling closer with a glint of mischevious scheming in his eyes. Dipper's eyes shifted and looked around the room nervously. 

"Well I just assumed-"

"Don't assume," Bill replied before quickly pinning the Omega's back to the mattress with a squeak.

"W-what are you doing?" Dipper mumbled. Bill just gave him his signature grin before connecting their lips. It was a hungry kiss from the Alpha and Dipper felt the blonde try to bite at his top lip. He opened his mouth for some air but instead his mouth was invaded by The Alpha's tongue in a sloppy kiss.

Once Bill was finished with his taste he moved apart and a string of saliva connected them before he wiped his mouth. Looking down at his mate he saw him with a flush face and panting. He chuckled at the sight and Dipper's eyebrows furrowed.

"If your sure you don't want to continue I mean-" Bill sighed.

"Hell no," Dipper growled before sitting up and grabbed the Alpha by his undone shirt collar. "I've been wanting this for weeks! Stupid pregnancy hormones are driving me nuts so you better get to it _Alpha_ Or I will." He threatened with a blush spread across his puffed cheeks.

Bill grinned even harder before pushed the Omega back down and hooking his fingers under his loose tank top. He lifted it up and buried his head in the crook of the Omega's neck and began to gently nip at the sensitive flesh. Dipper gasped when the blonde began to leave light kisses along his collarbone and sucked on his skin leaving a trail of hickeys along his neck. He gave the mating mark a kiss before nipping at the brunette's ear and earning a small whine. How impatient.

"Stop teasing me," Dipper whined.

"I wouldn't dream of it-" Bill cut himself off by pulling down the Omega's night shorts and teasing him through his underwear. A soft gasp escaped those abused lips and he bucked into the gentle movements of the Alpha rubbing his crotch. "Shh." Bill cooed before slowly and agonizingly pulling down the other's underwear to find him already hard and leaking.

"My my someone's excited?" He laughed. 

"Shut up this is your fault." 

Bill didn't waste any time in removing his own clothes. The Omega gulped when the Alpha removed his own underwear and revealed his very hard cock to which he gave himself a few leisurely pumps. "Straight to it?" Bill asked. Dipper nodded and leaned back to give the Alpha a view of his backside. Bill coated two fingers in his own saliva before massaging them around the Omega's puckered hole. A whine escaped the brunette's lips as The Alpha began to rub and tease him, snaking a finger halfway inside before pulling out seconds later.

"Please-"

"Maybe." Bill hummed shoving two fingers inside and easing them in and out. It caused a low groan to fill the room. Dipper was struggling to keep himself pushed up on the bed from the bump that was his belly so Bill removed his fingers and laid him on his back. "Ready?"

"Y-yeah." Dipper nodded with a blush. Bill aligned himself at the Omega's entrance and slowly pushed the head inside. Dipper threw his head back in a lustful moan and spread his legs further apart. Bill pushed in more and more until he was buried within the other. He let out a muffled groan at the tightness around the Omega's walls that were pulsing around him in pleasure.

The Alph wasted no time in bucking his hips and he began to thrust. The Omega below him made the most delectable sounds as the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room along with a few raspy breaths. "Fuck." Bill cursed and grabbed the shorter males hips to brace himself. He caught a glimpse of the moaning wreck of his mate. His eyes were dazed and dilated with lust and his mouth partly open. He leaned down to kiss him needily before picking up the pace of the thrusts until he felt the boy almost convulse against him.

A loud almost scream filled the room and Bill smirked. Found it.

He removed himself, causing a displeased mewl from the other, before realigning himself at just the right angle before-

"FUCK!" Dipper screamed as the cock that was violating his insides hit his sweet spot. He threw his head back and was panting like a dog needing water before he felt his gut pool with the feeling of release. "I-I'm close." 

Bill growled in response. It seemed he was close already. The Alpha continued to thrust as slick dripped down from the Omega's entrance with each thrust. "I-I'm-" Bill couldn't finish the sentence before he came with a loud sigh of relief. He gently grabbed the others own length and gave it a few pumps before Dipper was seeing stars. The two collapsed on the bed and Bill removed himself from his mate.

"That was fun." Bill hummed scooping the Omega in his arms and giving gentle rubs to his belly. 

"Y-yeah." Dipper nodded as he came down from his orgasm. "Will you let me sleep now?" He smirked.

"Sure I guess." Bill shrugged with a glint of humor in his eyes.

"Night." Dipper rolled over and was soon consumed by sleep.

Bill sighed before rolling over to turn the lamp on the side table off. This was before he realized- "Shit Pinetree forgot to open his presents-" He cursed and slapped a hand to his forehead. He turned over and covered them with a warm blanket and snuggled into his mate's side with a kiss to the other's forehead. He'll just have to open them in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was terrible- I'm so sorry 
> 
> Next chapters are going to be skipping to around 4-5 months of pregnancy. And a gender reveal? What gender do you think it will be?


	30. How To Say Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper goes back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So today is the day before Christmas Eve and I'm bored. Got nothing to do for two days so guess what? I am going to finish this book by pre-writing everything! RIP me. (I also might start the sequel if I get far ahead)

"Well, what should we do Boss?" Pyronica asked desperately. "The coppers are already looking for that guy you got rid of."

Bill pinched the bridge of his nose from stress and sighed. He spun around on his chair in his office and looked at his four most trusted henchmen (And woman) with a sharp gaze. "I don't know." He simply huffed out. He shrugged his shoulders to try and release the tension that was weighing on his back. He didn't feel guilty- he never has done about anything he's ever done in his line of business but knowing he might get ratted out is another thing he can't afford. 

"It was his bloody fault he was snoopin' around our business!" Hector hissed to Pyronica. "Let them come at us." 

Bill thought for a second. "Just 'cause they found the body don't mean _We_ did it." He smirked. "Pyronica- When they come asking about Good Ol Freddie tell em...Tell me he left after interrogating me on the stolen shit." Bill scoffed.

"Got it, boss." She nodded. The four were going to leave when Bill coughed. She turned back around to find him fiddling with his gun on his desk, twirling it around like a toy. 

"Did Kyrptos' family say anything about his disappearance," Bill asked.

"No, sir," Pyronica said flatly. Bill hummed and looked up into her just as emotionless eyes.

"What would they do if they found out you made a deal to get him killed?" Bill taunted. Pyronica shuffled and went quiet. She shrugged her shoulder's, not even she would know what his mother would do to her if she found that out. "Let's hope they never find out eh?" He threatened.

"Let's." She repeated. 

"Don't mess this up Py- If you do, well you'll be joining him real soon and everyone will know that you practically killed him." He laughed as she walked out of his office with a weight of fear on her shoulders. She wouldn't have needed Bill's help to get rid of her abusive mate if he didn't abuse her or their children in the first place. It wasn't her fault- it was his own. After they left Bill was left to his own dark thoughts.

He didn't want to kill Fred. Honestly, he didn't. But he was getting too close to the truth. If anyone found out he was in charge of the biggest Mafia in the US then he'd have a bit of a problem. No one can find out about this- not even his own little blossom.

Meanwhile, Dipper was trying to fit into some clothes that he wanted to wear. He was going out to pick up some thing's from the Shack that he had left behind in his rush of escape. He huffed out in annoyance when he couldn't fit one of his best shirts over his bump. He was too big around the front and the shirt was too tight. Idly tossing it onto the 'Do not fit' pile of clothes that was surely becoming more of a mountain than a pile he then scurried over to the closet and began rummaging through the neatly folded clothes until he found a sweater Mabel had made him. Shrugging his shoulder's Dipper thought he might as well put some use to it. It was the middle of September and it was starting to get chilly anyway. Besides Mabel used some stretchy wool which would help it fit unlike the other amounts of his clothing items he had discarded in the pile of disappointments.

Once he was dressed and had coated his chapped lips in some cherry flavored lip balm he walked out into the lounge where he had left his bag that went across over his shoulder. He put on his navy coat and buttoned up the front before slipping on his black knee-length boots. Just as he was about to leave Bill walked in through the door drinking from a glass of red wine. Dipper saw his eyebrow arch in confusion before setting the glass down on the glass coffee table.

"Going somewhere, love?" He asked.

"Um yeah- I forgot to tell you but I'm going back to the shack to grab some things I've left." 

Bill scowled. "Why? I can just buy you new things- why do you need to go back to them?" He asked like it was a police interrogation. Dipper glared at him suspiciously.

"I-I Didn't exactly want to either Bill but I've left some important things behind, something you can't easily replace with no amounts of money." The brunette explained in a timid voice.

"Like what?"

The Omega could feel the venom in his Alpha's voice. "Like my Pinetree Hat- That has some very happy memories attached to it." 

"So a hat?" Bill scoffed. Dipper almost shrunk down to the size of a pea he was that conflicted. Bill let out a sigh before shaking his head. "Sorry I shouldn't take this out on you."

"Take what out on me?" Dipper asked very confusedly. "I thought you were just jealous."

Bill stared at him for a moment. As if he was crazy. "What? Well I mean yeah I'm a bit jealous they are going to have you and not me but I can't keep you away from your family even if they aren't the best of people." Bill grumbled the last part. Dipper smiled softly and gave him a small hug to which Bill almost melted.

"I won't be gone long and besides I'll always belong with you no matter what I do." He muttered into the Alpha's chest. He heard the blonde grumble before letting him go. 

"I'll get Kraig to give you a ride." He whispered before leading him out of the manor with his hand in his own. He can't lose this one.

The car ride to the Shack was not the best ride he had ever been on. It was silent and Dipper could only watch the scene's outside change as the car passed the streets and made its way onto the road that led to the edge of the forest. Soon enough the car parked itself outside the Mystery Shack and Dipper carefully stepped out of the car before thanking the driver. He had to be brave and swallow the lump of anxiety in his throat. After giving himself some words of bravery he walked slowly up to the Shack's door and gave it three shy knocks. He waited.

It took a few tries but eventually, he heard the yelling of Stan Pines from the outside.

"MABEL GET THE DOOR- IF IT'S GIDEON TELL HIM TO FUCK OFF OR FACE MY SHOTGUN!" He heard him yell. Dipper tired to suppress a giggle. 

Soon enough Mabel opened the door and her expression of Cheer dropped like the sounds of a gunshot. "Dipper." She whispered.

He tried to stop his foot from wriggling from the Anxiety but he could only give a cheesy half smile that resembled broken glass shards. "Hey- Um I- Could I talk with you?" He managed to blurt out.

Mabel nodded slowly and let him inside. She could see the small Omega shiver from how nervous he was. She offered to get his coat and scarf for him and when she put them on the coat stand she almost cried. She could visibly see the baby bump through the sweater she had made for him at the start of their stay in Gravity Falls. She led him into the living area in silence and when Dipper was in the view of Stan and Ford the two almost jumped out of their own bodies they were that shocked.

"Kid!" Stan yelped scrambling out his chair. Dipper gave a nervous smile before staring at the floor and fiddling around the sweater sleeve for some support. "You came back?"

"Yeah, I er Have to get some things I forgot last time and-" He swallowed hard. "I wanted to talk with you all." His small voice cracked and Stan could see the pools of tears welling in his brown orbs. Mabel shifted and told him to sit down while she grabbed a box of tissues. Handing the Omega one she sat down next to him before embracing him in a tight hug. She missed him so much.

"I'm so sorry!" She heard him sob against her own sweater.

"Shh it's alright, you have nothing to cry about." She rubbed his back. Stan and Ford sat there in silence not knowing what to do.

"I do-" He sniffled and wiped his eyes that were red from crying. "I've ignored you for months and I shouldn't have." 

"Yeah..." Mabel nodded. Dipper felt even worse after she said that.

"And I just want to make things right 'cause the guilt has been eating away at me y'know?" He explained. "A-and I want my baby to know their family- Not just Bill's family but mine too." 

"And they will." Ford interrupted. "Kid what did you think would happen when you came here today?" Ford asked with a forgiving smile.

"You'd all hate me," Dipper mumbled.

"Jeez Dipper we'd never hate ya! Yeah, it was a pretty dumb thing to do by getting yourself shacked up with Cipher but just 'cause we don't exactly love your taste in Alpha's doesn't mean we would hate ya." Stan laughed. Dipper felt a small weight lift from his back.

"Speak of Cipher- Does he know your here?" Ford asked. Dipper swore he saw some fear in his shifting eyes.

"Yeah, but he wasn't exactly happy about it." 

"Figures." Stan gruffed. "Anyways now that we've moved past all of that tell us what you've been up to kiddo." 

"I'm not a kid." Dipper puffed his cheeks. Stan chuckled.

"Sure you might technically be a young adult male Omega in the Omega law's eyes but your still the sweaty awkward kid I know." He teased causing Dipper to blush from embarrassment.

Mabel beamed with joy. She finally had her brother back and sure he had some serious apologizing to do for the way he treated her but they can all move on from that! She finally spoke up. "Do you know the gender yet Dip?" She asked.

"No, not yet- I have an appointment in two weeks for my five-month scan."

"Five months already?" Stan laughed. "Jeez-"

"Yeah, It was just at the end of three months on my birthday." Dipper nodded. "A-and I know you all don't like Bill but will you please just bare it for me?"

Mabel shifted in her seat. "I really hate him y'know but I guess I'll accept it for now." 

"Thank you." Dipper sighed. They were all about to talk about what they have been missing out on these past few months when Wendy stormed into the shack with streaks of tears down her face.

"Wendy!" Mabel gasped as she jumped up from the sofa and went to hug her. "What wrong?" She asked.

"I-It's Fred- Remember him?" Wendy said through choked sobs.

"The Policeman you went to college with?" Mabel asked and Wendy gave a small nod. "Yeah, What happened? He was the one on the Shipment case a few months back."

"He-He's Dead!" Wendy cried hugging Mabel even harder. "I know I had some beef with him but H-He was found murdered in the woods, one knife wound to the head." 

Dipper shuffled in his seat and spoke up. "I'm sorry about your friend." He tried to comfort her.

Wendy scoffed. "Oh Please, Dipper your not, Don't pretend to care when you haven't for months!"

The Omega was taken aback. "While you were living it up with your stupid Alpha everything has fallen apart and you didn't even give two shits! We have been trying everything to talk to you and you've been acting so-so SELFISH!" She raged, her eyes flashing red.

Silence.

Stan glared at Wendy before yelling at Mabel to take her outside and away from Dipper. The smallest sound of tears falling onto the wooden floor broke the silence and Stan looked at Dipper who began to cry. 

"Dipper-" He tried to calm him but the Omega jumped up and ran out the Shack.

On his way out Stan and Ford heard the Omega scream "How many times do I need to say sorry for you all to forgive me!?" Before he ran out of the building and along the dirt road. He stopped running shortly after and almost fell to the dirty pathway with sadness.

"I want to go h-home." He cried with his head buried in his hands. 

It was cold and he was all alone. He had plenty of time to think about it as he walked home in the cold evening of the day's end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you go. Take this Chapter that took an hour to write lol.


	31. Crimson Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is furious with Wendy. Wonder what will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING VIOLENCE OCCURS!

To say Bill Cipher was enraged was an understatement. It was around nine PM when he eventually found his Omega was through the large doors of his mansion, cold to the touch and crying. He had wrapped the Omega in his own jacket and set him down on Sofa of his lounge when the poor Brunette explained everything that had happened.

He was more than Pissed. 

How dare Red treat him like that! Hell, how dare ShootingStar make him think _He_ should be the one apologizing. It should be her for her stupid controlling behavior! He knew he shouldn't have let him go there without him. He should have listened to his gut feeling. You can't trust a Pines. Never in a million years.

The next day he woke up to around fifty voicemails on the mansions home phone. It was Mabel Pines pleading for Dipper to answer and telling him it was just Wendy grieving for an old friend. People grieve in different ways. Bill should know that more than anyone. He slammed the phone back down on the machine and Stormed off to his office when he grabbed a silver gun and loaded it with bullets of pure venom and rage. He swiftly aimed it at the door and shot it a couple of times to blow off some steam. No one can treat him like this.

Gripping his hair he crouched over and began to laugh. He couldn't stop. He grabbed the nearest sharp object and ran a finger across its blade. Letting a small drop of his crimson blood drip onto the floor. He eyed it curiously. Pain is absolutely hilarious- Inflicting it is even better. The horror on their faces and the scream of absolute deafening terror is music to his ears. The feeling of plunging a knife into the warm flesh of a poor helpless victim is like opening a present on Christmas Day- At least for Bill, it is.

"I wonder..." He chuckled darkly eyeing the knife like a predator.

"I wonder if Red's hair is just as red as she own blood." He muttered looking into the reflection of the polished blade and staring at his own crazed eyes in a daydream. He loves it when a plan comes together.

On the other side of town, Wendy and Mabel was in the Mall drinking some coffee the Pines girl had offered to buy. Wendy didn't sleep a blink last night. She was so scared of what Fred went through. Of what's still out there that did this. First the girl named Natalie and now Fred who was just serving justice to the law. Whatever did this doesn't like the law or the thought of justice. And by all means, will Wendy see justice prevail in the darkness of what has happened these past few months.

Mabel finished the last of her deep rich latte when her gaze followed up to Wendy crouching over the table with her posture slouched like the bags under her eyes. The aura she was letting off was suffocating with sadness. Mabel was all for happiness and freedom not for this. She couldn't even look to see her like this. 

"It's getting late," Mabel whispered snapping Wendy from her gaze. She pointed to the Cafe's clock that read six thirty in the evening. They had been there for hours and the time flew by very fast. Wendy grumbled and got her stuff before the two girls walked out of the shop and out of the Mall. Wendy's gaze shifted awkwardly. She couldn't get rid of the feeling that she was being watched.

"Stop being so paranoid." Mabel sang. "It's going to be alright." 

Her attempt at cheering her friend up didn't exactly work out. The sun was setting rather fast over the row of buildings in the town and soon enough the street lamps turned on. Their orange beam of light casting on the dark street paths below. Wendy let out a deep breath she had been holding in. Once upon a time, she used to hope Fred was a Beta- her stupid crush used to drive her insane. That's what ultimately ruined their friendship. The girls picked up their pace when someone began to walk behind them. Wendy slowed down to elt the stranger past them and continue ahead but Mabel looked confused.

She realized someone was behind them and moved out the way. She stopped walking along with Wendy and this hooded figure stopped moving. They gave each other a weird look and Wendy looked around her to only find a dark alleyway to her left and the empty road to her right. 

"Can I help you?" She asked. But before she could talk any more to this stranger, the hooded figure pushed the red-head into the alleyway and knocked Mabel over who yelped in pain. The older Alpha wasn't expecting this assault and so wasn't prepared to throw a punch. She heard the footsteps of Mabel running to grab the guy by the neck but he simply flung her back to the brick wall. This dark secluded alleyway was narrow and Wendy Began to struggle against his grip.

"I don-t Have Any money!" She croaked as they hands tightened around her neck. She tried to kick and scream but the sounds along with her hearing were washed out by the rapid thought of panic seeping through her pumping veins. Adrenaline wasn't helping and she thought she saw her life flash before her terrified eyes. Mabel screamed for Wendy and the stranger looked to the woman before Wendy bit the arm that was wrapped around her neck in a chokehold.

Sensing a spike of Danger Wendy gasped.

The stranger let go and Wendy caught a glimpse of pale skin and a shaven beard before her vision went dizzy. The hooded man ran away and Mabel scurried over to Wendy who was facing away hunched over and gripping her stomach.

"Wendy are you alright!?" She yelled. The girl turned to her and Mabel almost screamed in terror. 

"WENDY!" She screamed as the girl collapsed with a silver knife buried into her stomach and the scarlet red blood soaking her clothes.

"Call- Help..." She murmured before her eyes went droopy and closed. Mabel was panicking before she managed to find her phone and call 911. 

_"Hello this is Shannon speaking how may I-"_

"PLEASE HELP ME MY FRIEND HAS BEEN STABBED!" She cried.

Across the town, a loud cackle in the wind could be heard that belonged to a lethal Alpha that wanted the blood of his enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas Eve! :D
> 
> Today's Important Lesson: Don't mess with Bill.


	32. A Girl Or Boy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper Goes for His five-month scan. He is delighted, what will Bill say about all of this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GENDER REVEAL! WOO HOOO
> 
> ALSO MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I hope you all have or had a wonderful Christmas of 2018 and got everything you wanted! Now here is a very warmed up chapter as my Christmas gift just for you! (I may have been posting this at 2 am cause I can't sleep LOL)

In the Hospital, Wendy was in her bed while Mabel sat by her side. It had been a hard month of recovery for the Alpha as she and to deal with internal bleeding and damage from the blade. The Police officer was almost done asking some important questions of Wendy's attacker. She honestly couldn't remember a thing beside him being quite strong and the screams of Mabel after he had run for it. The Officer was kind and very sympathetic as he put away his notepad and left Wendy alone to recover. Mabel gave her a sorrowful look.

"I'm Sorry that this happened." She mumbled.

"Don't be! None of us could have predicted this." Wendy sighed. "I'm just glad you were there or I could have ended up like Fred." She wiped away a tear and Mabel sighed and rubbed her cheek for comfort.

"You are the bravest person I know." Mabel hummed. "Besides I was utterly useless against that guy! He was like seven foot tall!" 

Wendy chuckled. "Well let's just hope he doesn't come back to finish the job."

Mabel looked confused. "Finish the job- You think he was out to get you specifically?"

"Yeah- But that's crazy right?" Wendy shook her head. Mabel rolled her eyes before picking up a puzzle book she had bought for the red-headed Alpha in the hospital's gift store. The two Alpha's just needed to worry about Wendy's recovery first then they will find out who did this and why. Who would want to hurt her this badly?

Meanwhile across the other side of the hospital Dipper Pines was patiently waiting for his five-month scan. Bill wasn't able to be with him as his mother had gotten sick from some kind of food poisoning that his father had given her while trying to impress his wife with his very limited cooking skills. Dipper didn't mind finding out the gender himself as he had an idea of how to surprise his Alpha with the news. His attention perked up as the doctor called his name.

Walking into the dark room slowly he climbed up onto the bed and removed his shirt and exposed his large lump. The doctor put on the gel and began to check for a heartbeat and showed the Omega the picture of his unborn baby.

"Now Dipper, would you like to know the gender?"

Dipper couldn't help but nod enthusiastically and when the words left the doctor's lips...

"Congratulations it's a-" His hearing went numb and his eye watered up with happiness. This had to be the best day of his life so far.

Once the Omega was given the picture of the baby's scan he rubbed his baby bump gently and walked over to the gift shop in the hospital. He felt his phone buzz and got a text from Bill saying he was home early as his mother shooed him out of the house knowing it was the scan today. He put his phone back into his shoulder bag and walked into the shop and looked around. There he found some different cans of silly string. He stared at the Pink and Blue cans before picking one of them up.

After purchasing the can of his baby's corresponding gender he rushed home as fast as he could and he had to physically stop himself from running up the stairs to the door of the mansion or he might trip and cause- he pushed the thought away. Slamming the doors open Dipper screamed for his Alpha before he ran around the house like a madman. It wasn't hard to locate the Alpha who had fallen into a peaceful sleep on the sofa.

Dipper almost jumped on top of him with his extra baby weight and bounced on him like a child waking their parents up on Christmas.

"Hey!" Bill woke up with a beaming smile. Dipper grabbed the can of silly string shook it before squirting it all over Bill's face. The Alpha was not amused.

"The hell!?" He coughed wiping it from his face and sitting the Omega down next to him. He scowled at the Omega. "What was that for!"

"What is it?!" Dipper urged excitedly pointing to the colored silly string that was now all over the sofa and floor.

"String? Blue String?"

"And what does that mean?" A grin appeared on his face. Bill shook his head in confusion before he was tackled in a big hug.

"We're having a boy." Dipper squealed and squeezed his Alpha's chest hard. 

Bill felt his heart beat so fast and he couldn't breathe from the shock. He hugged the Omega back with happiness and gave him a kiss on the lips before grabbing his face with both hands and laughing. "A Boy!" He laughed like it was the most ridiculous thing on the planet.

"It's a boy!" He cried out and abused the Omega's face with kisses upon kisses of love and complete adoration.

"Are you happy?" Dipper asked.

"Happy!? My love, you can't even begin to describe what I feel! I'm fucking blessed!" He laughed with tears in his eyes and the two spent the rest of the day cuddled up with kisses and loving words of happiness being said to one another.

And for once in his life, Bill Cipher felt all of the pressure, mistakes, and hatred of the world dissolve like a bad memory. Because to him, nothing else matters other than this little family he was creating. Nothing can ruin this now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :') It's a boy!
> 
> Fun fact I've known all along it was going to be a boy so sorry if you were desperately wanting a girl. Maybe they might have more than one child one day? Maybe... (No promises though as the first book it already planned out.)
> 
> I'm also debating on three names you guys have suggested.


	33. Painted Accusations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy begins to throw accusations towards Bill about her attack,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little short as I am so so tired but here's a chapter none the less. Also, there will only be one chapter per pregnancy month now since I just want him to have the baby already lol.

A month later Dipper and Bill began to get the nursery ready. Bill was busy being or rather trying to be a handyman by assembling the baby's crib which was white and had some small drawers underneath from some extra storage. They had already spent half of the day trying to figure out how to assemble the matching white baby closet and that took a while. Dipper was painting the walls a light blue color with a large roller brush so he didn't have to stretch up to reach the hard to reach areas. The Omega had the best idea to paint images on the walls for the baby like birds or animals all over the blue walls and Bill was more than onboard with the idea.

Over the past month, Bill's parents had visited again and Willson was ever so pleased about the news of a boy heir to the Cipher fortune, that's if Bill decides to pass it down to him. Beatrice had bought lots of baby clothes for her first grandchild as she wanted to spoil them rotten as she did with her own children. She loved being around children and it was a shame she couldn't have any more after her second pregnancy went wrong towards the end, otherwise, she would have had more than three children. She was thankful she had at least one to begin with.

"Hmm, how about Kyle?" Dipper suggested.

Currently, as they were assembling the room they were offering up baby names to each other. Bill thought about the name Kyle but brushed it off. "Too Normal." He said once again. Dipper huffed. Another name to cross off of the list. Dipper understood the need of Bill wanting to name their first child with a unique name to be their pride and joy but now he was just being difficult.

"Then how about Bailey?" 

"Sounds too girly." 

"Well, what do you think?"

"Wilton?"

"Nah." Dipper shook his head. "Doesn't sit right with me." He stated.

"Uhh, Jace?" Bill asked. Dipper denied that name along with the other's the blonde had suggested. Dipper finally thought of a good one.

"Bladen?" He asked and Bill thought about it.

"Put it to the maybe list." He hummed and tightened a loose screw on the already half assembled crib. "Blaze?"

"Maybe list," Dipper replied as he finished coating the walls with one last roll of paint before wiping his forehead from sweat. He was finally done. He heard Bill get up and stand the now completed crib on its correct side. The two pushed it into the corner together and sat on the floor. This was exhausting work, to say the least. "Now we just need to put up decorations and get some toys." Dipper sighed.

"Oh yeah, I ordered one of those baby mobile things for above the crib," Bill said as it reminded him. Dipper laughed and Bill defensively hugged the Omega. "What? I couldn't help it." Bill replied. It was true, he was very excited about this whole parenting thing. They were about to call it a night when one of the servants barged into the unfinished baby room.

"Sir! Someone is at the door." He said out of breath.

"Who?" Bill glared and got up. He helped his mate to stand up and they hurried downstairs without making any fuss. Bill spotted Mabel and Wendy arguing with one of Bill's secretary's at the main desk. "Can I help you?" Bill gritted through his teeth as he approached them.

"You!" Wendy screamed pointing at Bill who was still covered in his blue paint stained clothes. "I know what you did." 

"What on Earth are you talking about Red?" Bill sighed pinching his nose. Dipper stayed behind Bill and glared at the two Alphas. How could they do this? After even talking it out with Mabel she still insisted on ruining his life. After saying sorry and ending up having to walk home in tears she still has the audacity to come to their house and spew lies around the place like it's nothing? He has half a mind to slap her across her face.

"You got someone to attack Wendy over a month ago!" Mabel yelled. Dipper looked confused and outraged.

"Mabel we've talked about this!" The Omega hissed. 

"No Dipper, Bill hired someone to stab Wendy- I told you about this on Skype."

"Yeah, but it wasn't Bill!" Dipper defended his Alpha. "Was it?" He asked Bill who looked hurt that he even thought about blaming him.

"Of course not!" Bill seethed towards the girls. "Where did you get that idea from?"

"The knife- The Officers found a Cipher code engraved into it. One they can't crack." 

"So you think a dumb code is linked to _me_?" He laughed. "Spare me!" 

"Mabel just go," Dipper warned holding the blonde's hand. 

"But-"

"Go." He repeated more sternly. Mabel made a noise of frustration before pointing towards her brother.

"I tried to warn you Dipper- I honestly did. One day you'll find out who your precious mate truly is and then you'll be sorry!" She raged before dragging Wendy out of the manor by her shoulder. Dipper whimpered at the harsh tone that was used and Bill simply picked him up and carried him back upstairs towards the bathroom.

"I'm sorry." Bill nuzzled into the other's neck as he started to run a bath for them both as they were covered in blue paint.

"Don't be- they accuse you of something you had no part in," Dipper replied as he removed his clothes and was honestly ready to relax. Bill looked away from his mate and tried to keep back a vicious grin. If only his sweet blossom really knew what he was dealing with.

His sister was right, He should run while he can.


	34. The Alpha's Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Isabelle Cipher, Bill Cipher's twin sister and the gem to their father's pride.
> 
> Also, the reason why Bill is the way he is.

Seven Months Pregnant and Dipper felt like he was going to pop like a balloon. He felt absolutely horrible in his own skin. He didn't feel like himself and he felt way too insecure to talk to anybody. Not there was anyone to talk to besides Bill or his mother. In fact, his mother had been visiting more and more often to which Dipper actually got on quite well with her. She was a delight to be around. 

Today, they were in the lounge together and Beatrice was knitting a jacket for her new baby grandson while she hummed to herself. Dipper was reading a book on pregnancy for Male Omega's she had thoughtfully picked up for him. Bill came and gone a couple of times during the day as he had some business he needed to attend to. It was October and the Christmas season was whirling in faster than Dipper could swallow and keep down food. Sure it was Halloween and yes, they were all exhausted but the Omega kept his spirits high for his baby and Alpha's sake.

Beatrice was peacefully knitting when she heard the sound of her own phone ring. She picked it up expecting it to be her husband, Willson but she almost choked on her own breath of fresh air at what the message read.

_"I am Coming down Mother"_

She practically jumped from her seat and began to panic. Here? Bill's house is where they are coming down?! This would not end well.

"What's wrong?" Dipper asked eyeing her suspicious behavior.

"I-I just remembered I left some chicken in the oven, My dear I must cut this meeting short!" She said her apologies before Dipper coughed and stopped her from leaving.

"Beatrice? What's going on?" He asked more concerned than before. The Blonde woman sighed.

"It's my daughter, Isabelle, She's coming down to visit." 

Dipper stood there not knowing how to react. "Wonderful?" He said. Beatrice shook her head.

"No no- Bill doesn't get on with her this is terrible news!" She sighed. "I must go before I'm caught in the crossfire." She said rather hastily before she left the pregnant Omega all alone in the lounge. Seconds later Bill burst through the doors she had left through demanding to know why his mother left in such a hurry. The Omega shrunk down and stuttered something about his sister. Bill froze with anger and tried to not let out his fury just yet. He tried to suppress a grin.

He had been waiting for this moment for over six years.

"How delightful." He gritted and stormed out of the room and towards the entrance of the manor. Dipper was left the spluttering like an idiot before his gut told him to follow his Alpha. He tried to quickly walk down the staircases and along the hallways until he stopped dead in his tracks just behind his Alpha who stood at the top of the stairs, glaring down at the figure who was stood in front of the closed double doors of his mansion.

"William!" She beamed with a snarky grin. There was an unruly evil in her eye glinting and toying with Bill who gritted out:

"Sister, what took you so long?" He replied in an equally as snarky as his twins tone of voice before he walked elegantly down the stairs until he was a few inches away from his very own carbon copy twin sister. He was taller, by a few inches at most but he could still look down at her stupid face.

"Yeah, only took me what? Six years?" She chuckled circling her blonde locks around her finger as if she was planning something. Bill scowled at her with the need for sweet bitter revenge. "Aw come on brother, Don't be like that- You knew I had to leave to let you _cool down_." 

"Didn't you just." He spat with his fist circling into a ball. Belle looked over her older brother's shoulder to see Dipper slowly making his way towards the two.

"My My who is this little gem Button?" She said with a smirk as she moved past the Cipher male.

"Uh, I'm Dipper Pines." Dipper shook her hand once she approached him.

"Got yourself another brother? Shame on you!" She teased looking back at him with a glare of hatred. 

"I wouldn't have needed another after what you did." He managed to spit out causing her to laugh.

"Are you seriously going on about Lia again? Sheesh and I thought you moved on with the- what? Five other mate's you've collected over the six years. It ain't my fault she never loved you." She mocked and turned on her heel looking around the place with her snobbish tastes. "Guess I was wrong about the moving on though." She sighed in a fake disappointment. She turned back to Dipper who looked clueless and lost for words.

"What do you want?" Bill asked eventually. All this hate was making it hard to get rid of her once and for all.

"Hm? Pregnant I see?" She spoke to Dipper and Ignored her brother like he was a ghost. "And how does it feel to be apart of what my brother calls just business?" She said with a shit eating grin. Bill tensed and stepped in front of her, blocking Dipper from her evilness.

"Don't." He hissed, eyes flashing red.

She began to chuckle darkly before laughing in his face. "Bill, please tell me he does know about our family's secret?" 

Silence.

"Oh, this is precious!" She clapped her hands together. "What did you think was going to happen, Bill? You can't keep doing this to your precious little mates." 

A loud sigh was heard before the sounds of her heels filled the air and she slowly and agonizingly made her way to the doors before turning. "And who knows- he might not end up like the rest of them, Dead y'know?" She pouted and laughed before walking out of the manor with a "See ya brother!"

Bill was now panting and sweat was coating his face from the anxiety of being found out. Dipper looked utterly confused and honestly attacked. She wasn't nice at all. "Your mates died?" Dipper let out. Bill flinched and turned to him with a sorrowful look.

"Most of them, yes." 

"So you lied to Mabel then." Dipper looked betrayed by lies. "You said all your mates were alive and well."

Bill brushed a hand through his hair. "No they aren't but what would you have done if I had told you that? At the beginning?" 

"Left, probably," Dipper admitted honestly and Bill's eye twitched.

"And what will you do now?" His voice was low and he walked over and closer to the Omega with his finger's twitching in the pits of Anger that was seeping out of him.

"Nothing- just you didn't have anything to do with five deaths right?"

He stopped.

"No, I didn't."

Dipper searched his expression for some kind of emotion that wasn't anger or the sight of betrayal that circled like the plague in his golden eyes. The Sharp gaze didn't stir or move but just fixed on his curious look. "Alright then, there's nothing to discuss." Dipper turned around and walked up the stairs with Bill yelling at him to come back down.

"Pinetree get back here! Don't you dare Ignore me!" He screeched.

**HoW i cOUlD kilL FoR MuRdEr RiGhT NoW**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't she just lovely? :)
> 
> What do you think happened for Bill to hate his sister this much?


	35. It's Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Time.

For a week Dipper ignored Bill for the actions he chose to use against him. The Alpha needs to control the Anger for his family. For him- he can't make him feel ashamed of something that he didn't cause. At first, the Alpha was so very mad at him. He screamed and threw pillows and other softish items at him to get his attention. At one point when leaving the kitchen Bill threw a frying pan at the door he walked out of. Dipper had never been so scared and Bill found him a mere ten minutes later crying on the bathroom floor from being too scared of his own actions.

Bill apologized profusely and hugged him all the way into the night and told him he needs to let everything go and that he is safe with him. Dipper believed him. Another week later and Bill was refusing to speak with his mother about Belle who kept showing up to taunt her brother. She never came when it was just the two Cipher twins but rather when Dipper was around. Presumably because then she knew Bill wouldn't try to attack her around his own heavily pregnant mate.

In the meantime, the couple eventually finished the nursery and ordered lots and lots of baby clothes online. Mabel was refusing to speak with Dipper on any subject as she had practically disowned him from kicking her and Wendy out months ago. He was upset by this and ended up crying one night at dinner when it all got a little too much for his mind to handle. He was tired, hungry, bloated and in pain from his ankles aching all day. He just wanted everything to calm the fuck down.

The Omega began to get very very stressed all of a sudden. He would snap and freak out about the smallest of things. The bedsheets were stained? He'd throw a fit. He couldn't eat the meal his Alpha made for him? He would cry until his heart couldn't cry anymore. The TV didn't have any more signal due to the thunderstorm going on outside? He would go in a mood and ignore everybody that tried to cheer him up. Early December seemed to pick up his small mood but it wasn't enough.

That was until one night He started to bubble over Mabel not answering her phone again.

"I'm sure shes just busy love." Bill tried to calm him down.

"She hates me!" He yelled throwing his phone to the floor and bundling himself into a ball. Bill chuckled and sat next to the ball that was his mate and hugged him close. 

"She loves you really- like me!" He chirped and began talking to him about pointless things until Dipper started to feel weird. He felt sick but he also felt a slight jolt up his spine. He told Bill to get off of him. The Alpha just thought he was being in a mood and so he wouldn't budge.

"Bill g-get off." He mumbled through the suffocating hug.

"I would love to but I honestly prefer to hug you like this ALL night which is what I am going to do and there is nothing you can do about it so if I were you I'd-"

"BILL GET OFF!" He screeched as a jolt of pain ran through his entire body. Bill jumped from him and when Dipper looked up to him he was panting and clutching his belly. Bill looked mortified.

"Pinetree?"

"I-I Think my water just broke!" He gasped for air and the agony in his gut kept growing. He let out a scream of pain.

Bill looked at the boy's crotch and sure enough, his nighttime shorts were soaked in fluids. This can't be happening- He was two weeks early! Bill began to panic more than Dipper was and he heard the screeches of pain and the sharp intakes of air and the horrible noises of distress. 

Tonight would be a long long night.

A few hours later and Bill was exhausted. Apparently, Dipper went into labor way earlier than expected from the amounts of stress being put onto his body. He has currently sat legs wide apart on their bed with a midwife and private doctor at his feet making sure the labor goes as smoothly as they could make it. In all honesty, Bill would have taken him to hospital but the Omega was crying and screaming too much that he wouldn't even get him off the bed without him yelling in pain. 

Bill wiped a wet rag over the other's head and wiped away the sheen of sweat on his skin. They had removed Dipper's clothes and covered his modesty with a blanket. The midwife kept checking to see how far along he was and when he was dilated just enough she told him he could start pushing at any time he wanted.

"I-I'm scared. "Dipper whimpered and Bill smiled softly and held his hand. He leaned forward and nuzzled his face with his own before whispering.

"It's going to be alright, we can do this together alright?" He said and Dipper nodded slowly as he hissed when another contraction hit him like a ton of bricks.

"O-Okay." Dipper breathed and braced himself for the worst pain he would feel in a lifetime.

"Squeeze my hand, Blossom." Bill gave his hand a squeeze and Dipper copied that action with ten times the force as his face scrunched up and turned a beet red with one of many pushes. He stopped pushing and was out of breath when he began to silently sob.

"I C-cAN'T!" He sobbed between screams and ducked his head back from the pain.

Bill growled and forced the Omega to look at him. "Yes you fucking can and you will, you hear me, Dipper Pines?" Bill glared with a smile. He can do this.

Dipper nodded and sucked in a deep breath and when the midwife told him to push. He gave it three pushes and the midwife exclaimed that he was almost there and finally-

A cry could be heard.

Dipper went limp and he sighed with a few gasps for air. Bill wiped his head with the wet cloth again and beamed with happiness. "You did it."

"I did it," Dipper repeated with short raspy breaths. 

The midwife had cut the umbilical cord and the Doctor noted down the date and time of birth onto a blank birth certificate before the woman holding the wriggling crying baby wrapped him in a small blue blanket Bill had laid out for her to wrap his son in.

"A Healthy baby boy." She said as she handed the small baby over to Dipper who was speechless. He wrapped his arms around the wriggling bundle and smiled. His small finger grabbed around his baby's hand and he heard the sound of sniffling next to him. Dipper looked to his side and saw Bill Cipher fully crying his eyes out over the birth of his first child.

"C-can I hold him?" Bill asked with his voice breaking and the sound of a lump in his throat. Dipper nodded and kissed the baby's forehead before gently handing him over to the father. "Hey, little guy." He beamed down at his son and rubbed his small button nose.

"He's perfect." Dipper beamed.

"He is- He has your hair." Bill chuckled at the small brown curls on their baby's head. The Alpha brushed the whisps back with a finger and the baby began to gurgle in his sleep.

"What should we name him?" Bill asked holding the very small fragile hand with his finger and he didn't want to let go.

"Blaze William Cipher." Dipper smiled. Bill nodded with a smile and used his free hand to wipe his tears away.

Nothing can ruin this now- For once he is happy. He has a child he can call his own.

< Strong> aybl ohwwpulzz 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BLAZE WILLIAM CIPHER EVERYBODY! 
> 
> So yeah, on with the plot I've been DYING to write ;)


	36. Baby Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is blessed to have such an adorable baby.

The Parents of Bill Cipher paid a small visit shortly later into the next few days at the news of their grandsons birth. Willson and Beatrice had stepped exactly one foot into the lounge when Dipper was tending to the baby and Beatrice immediately melted as she swarmed the Omega and his baby. Dipper didn't know what to do- should he tell her to get away? Bill ended up having to sit his mother down and his father began to ask questions.

"So what's his name?" Beatrice asked with a beaming smile.

"Blazen William Cipher," Bill said proudly.

"Hmph." Willson huffed crossing his arms. "You didn't stick with the tradition I see." 

"No we Didn't- it's about time someone skips it." Bill hissed. Dipper rocked the baby in his arms gently when he began to stir and bubble up in a small cry. Once his parents left Bill was left alone and he made his way back up to the nursery where Dipper was changing the spoiled diaper the baby was wearing.

"Shh." Dipper hushed when the baby boy began to cry for warmth. Once fully changed and content he grabbed the baby and held Blaze close to his chest. 

"Happy?" Bill asked smiling at the two. "He seems happy with you." 

"Barely- He- I don't think I'm good at this."

"Honey, it's been four days," Bill whispered and looked over the Omega's shoulder at their baby. "You're doing great."

"So are you-" Dipper replied. "He loves his daddy I suppose." Dipper hummed and rubbed the small back of his child.

"But he loves his mommy more." Bill kissed the Omega's head lightly and continued to admire his baby in the other's arms. 

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Still not used to you calling me that- I am a guy after all." 

"Eh, well it's not my fault you're the bottom of our se-"

Dipper glared at the Alpha and caused him to shut up when he covered the baby's ears with a small hand. "Not in front of the baby." He hissed. Bill nodded with a gulp. After rocking and feeding the baby Dipper went to go put him to bed in the small bassinet next to their own bed. Blaze would sleep with his parents until he was older and Dipper wasn't so paranoid about him suffocating anymore. Dipper turned around to grab a small bottle and put it in the heater on the table next to the smaller crib but his heart thumped against his ribcage when he looked back towards his baby.

Blaze was staring up at his mother with golden bright eyes. Bill looked over Dipper's shoulder when he heard his breath hitch. He was shocked.

"He had your eyes." Dipper cooed and rubbed the baby's small chin with his finger. This caused the baby to giggle and to make gurgling noises as his little cheeks scrunched up with a toothless smile. "Awe look at you." Dipper fussed over his baby and Bill just watched in awe.

Blaze had short wisps of brown hair, golden eyes that contrasted against his caramel skin and his little freckles that dotted around his own button nose. He was perfect in his parent's eyes. After an excessive amount of cooing and wriggling from the baby, he eventually fell asleep and allowed Dipper and Bill to get some sleep themselves. They were exhausted and Dipper was up most nights with baby duty.

The silence of them all sleeping didn't last very long into the night when around one in the morning did Blaze wake up screaming. Bill was quick to get up and began to rock the baby in his arms until he calmed down. He began to hum a small song his mother used to sing to him when he was upset and it caused Blaze to quiet down and to fall asleep against his father's warm chest. The sound of light snoring could be heard and Bill kept humming the song as he didn't want to go back to bed just yet.

To his surprise, the crying didn't wake Dipper but his singing did. 

"Nice song." Dipper yawned.

"Sorry- couldn't help it." He smiled tiredly. After setting the baby down once again they finally got some well-deserved rest.

That was until Blaze woke them up at five in the morning for his feeding. 

Parenting was a hard chore and Bill was terrified for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a short Chapter but the next few are going to be the spiral that will end the book. Around seven more chapters after this, I want to say?
> 
> Question is, Will it end well for our couple or will it end in flames?


	37. Boiling Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill begins to lose control of his anger.

"Shh, come on baby don't cry," Dipper begged the crying baby in his arms. Blaze had been restless for days. Bill wasn't exactly around to help out either. He had been sneaking off to do work or go out with friends on a drink night. Dipper was far than pleased. He needed help with raising his- no their child. He was becoming stressed, exhausted and drained from listening to crying all day and barely tending his own needs. The black dark circles under his eyes and pale malnourished skin spoke for themselves.

Blaze finally settled down when Dipper gave him a pacifier and put him in his small rocker in the lounge. The Omega curled up on the sofa and began to sob silently. He wanted some time to himself. Bill is hardly around and he doesn't know how long he can go on like this.

In the meantime, Bill was sat in his office with his head buried in his hands. He was beyond stressed. Pyronica had lured the police away eventually and he was currently targeting another person who might be a threat to expose him. He can't kill all of his enemies (especially since most of them are your mates family members) but he can hurt them in many ways. Emotionally, physically and mentally scar them in a series of terrible ways. His fingers twitched at the thought. He had a stressful morning and he needed some kind of relief from the weight on his shoulders. His stupid sister had turned up expecting to see her nephew but Bill told her to get away. The Alpha couldn't get rid of her in his ideal way as his Omega was in the same room so he got her out by shoving her out of his mansion.

The door to his office creaked open and the Alpha looked up with a threatening glare. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" He sneered.

"Boss- It's The Gleefuls," Hector said with a straight posture.

Bill scoffed and rubbed his temples from a headache he was getting. "What do those sods want?" He asked narrowing his eyes at his henchman.

"They want to discuss the trade from Russia and the contract renewal." 

"Of course they do." Bill sighed to himself and spun around on his chair. "Where are they now?"

"In the lobby."

Bill's eyes widened. In the main lobby or his personal meeting one? "Which one you fool?!"

"Uh the uh-"

"SPEAK UP!" Bill scratched and fired a pistol up at the ceiling in rage. "Which fucking lobby? The private one or the one where MY Omega could see them!?" 

"P-Private." Hector stuttered and raised his hands up in a sign of defense.

Bill's ragged breathing calmed down and he brushed a hand through his hair. "I'll be with them shortly." 

"How long is-"

"I don't fucking know! Give em some alcohol and tell them to wait or else!" Bill yelled at the visibly shaking man who rushed out of the room at the chance of escape. He leaned back in his chair and leaned his head back and groaned at the splitting throbbing of his headache. He can't be dealing with the fucking Gleefuls! Those cheating bastards think they can just show up whenever they like.

The Gleeful's were also a criminal gang but less famous and less active than Ciphers mafia. They began to deal with Cipher a few years back and since then it hadn't really benefitted Bill, especially since now their kid, Gideon or something, is learning the ropes of how to lead their small group. Bill sighed and finally got up from his chair to go deal with those idiots. He wasn't in a good mood today. 

The morning had started out by Bill receiving notice of the Chinese shipment company of grenades and explosives cutting off all ties. Then the Italian Mafia betraying them by stealing their Shipments coming in from Bill's cousin who leads the Russian criminal gang. Bill tried to message some other contacts to get the shit back, he was not going to waste over a million dollars on shit for it to get mobbed by the Italians If he doesn't start pulling his shit together than his reputation could go kaput. He made that criminal gang in China- He doesn't do kindly to betrayal.

Dipper finally woke up at the sound of gurgling. He had fallen asleep after some crying. Looking at the clock on the wall he saw he must have slept for a few hours. Dipper rolled over and looked down at Blaze who was making noises and cooing to himself. Soon as he spotted Dipper his eyes scrunched up along with his little cheeks in a smile. He began to reach a hand out to grab at his mother with a few little squeals and noises. Dipper smiled and reached out to hold his little hand before getting up. It was time for a feeding anyways. Dipper decided to make some dinner for his Alpha to maybe get some attention so after feeding the baby he made Bill's favorite meal which took a good two hours to make. He then heard the doors the dining room open and the loud stomps of his Alpha.

Dipper walked up of the kitchen with his baby and a plate of food and beamed at Bill who didn't look pleased.

"I-I made you food." Dipper smiled and presented it to Bill who narrowed his eyes.

"Where were you!?" Bill hissed.

Dipper's expression fell to one of hurt. "What?"

"Where the fuck were you Pinetree!?" Bill yelled. He was pissed.

"What are you talking about- I've been making YOUR dinner!"

"You were supposed to meet me in our room to go out for a family meal and for MY relatives to meet my son!" Bill screeched sliding a vase from a nearby table in a fit of rage. Dipper flinched. 

"You mean our son," Dipper whispered. 

"SAME THING!" Was the reply of the deep red eyes. "And because of YOU, we didn't bloody show up, you useless! Agh!" He yelled in frustration making threatening gestures with his hands and hitting a nearby pillar near the door. 

Dipper's eyes threatened to flood with tears. He clutched the small baby closer to his chest when Blaze began to cry at the sounds of yelling and screaming.

"You're scaring the baby."

"Oh boo hoo!" Bill scoffed. He stopped and breathed in and out once his hand began to bleed from punching the wall from seething anger. His eyes went back to Orange before golden and his blurry vision fixed on Dipper who had tears streaming down his face and a broken dish of his favorite meal smashed on the floor. His baby was crying and he stopped and stared. The Omega ran off before Bill could speak and the Alpha scowled before kicking the wall from his stupid behavior.

Dipper ran up to the spare bedroom and cried.

It's hard raising a baby with your Alpha not helping as much as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next two chapters are going to be VERY interesting.


	38. Downhill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is what it seems. Life goes downhill and there's nothing you can do to stop it.

Dipper hadn't talked to Bill in a whole week. He and Blaze were just minding their own business and every time Bill walked into a room Dipper would leave. Bill attended all of the family events alone and Slept alone. He needs to learn a lesson.

Dipper was sitting in the lounge and feeding Blaze with a bottle when the door opened and Bill walked in. Dipper avoided his gaze and ignored his existence before he continued to get along with his daily tasks with the baby. He had some clothes that Blaze needed to try on which he had went out to get a few days ago. Bill looked nervous- not that he noticed as he was just focusing on the baby more than his mate. He heard the Alpha walk and sit opposite him and search his posture and expression for a way to start talking. Once Blaze was finished Dipper burped him and rocked him and still Didn't give the Alpha a single drop of attention or recognition. 

"Pinetree-"

Dipper wasn't listening.

"Please just talk to me." He heard the Alpha whisper.

Silence.

"I can't take this anymore y-you've been ignoring me for the past week, you didn't even come to bed." 

Dipper looked at him with a glare. "I wonder why-why is that Bill?" 

"Is it because I lost my temper?"

"No shit." Dipper hissed. Bill bit his lip and walked to sit next to him.

"I'm sorry- I was stressed and,"

"You're stressed!? I'm stressed, Bill! I'm the one raising OUR son without YOU!" Dipper yelled.

"I'm sorry I've been busy!" Bill begged. "I Thought you could handle it-"

"I'm not a super Omega Bill!" Dipper eyes flashed red.

"I know- But your strong and I messed up," Bill explained. "Why didn't you just come to ask me for help?"

"why!?" Dipper screeched. Blaze whimpered. "Because you'd just throw a fit and almost hit me that's why!"

"I'm sorry!" Bill yelled but not angrily. It was for forgiveness. "If you need any help just come and get me," Bill explained. "Kick me if I don't listen just please don't suffer because I'm an idiot." He grabbed and hugged the two close to his chest. Dipper was still fuming but he sighed.

"Fine- I'll hold you to that," Dipper stated.

The next few days Dipper had called Stan to tell him how Blaze was doing. He was happy to hear everything was going alright and he was even more shocked to hear that Mabel had begun to court an Omega of her own. Pacifica Northwest. Dipper didn't exactly mind that Mabel was living life because unlike her he was not controlling. Dipper watched as the days went by and Bill tried to help out but it still wasn't enough. He'd rock the baby and try to make him laugh but he never changed the diaper or fed him or put him to bed or got him ready, that was all Dipper. He was worried that the baby wouldn't bond with Bill if he didn't get more involved. Sometimes he thought Bill had just used him to get an heir but when he felt this Bill would notice and shower him in kisses and 'I love you' for about an hour. Dipper's mother actually called him for the first time in ten months. She was asking how he was and when Dipper told her about his new son she was ecstatic. 

Beatrice has definitely spoiled her grandson and Willson didn't really bother with him that much. His idea was that the Omega or Beta looks after the baby and the Alpha provides. Old fashioned if you were to ask Dipper. The Omega was changing the diaper of his son one day when he got a text from Bill's sister.

'He is lying to you'

'Help me'

And that was it. He found it weird, to say the least, and then Blaze began to cry again. He had a headache and a very sore back from doing all of the work and entertaining of the baby. He decided to keep Bill to his word and go ask him for help. The trouble is where was he?

Dipper asked one of the servants known as Emily to watch the baby as he went on a hunt for his Alpha. He couldn't have gone that far in this mansion- okay maybe he could have. The Omega had checked the bedroom, library, kitchen and many of the lounges and even the pool. He wasn't anywhere. Dipper was walking along one of the third-floor wings when he heard a scream and a loud bang. 

He flinched and looked around. Nothing- it was darker up here and he walked around until he came across the forbidden hallway.

Bill had told him never to go in there within the first few days of moving in. He saw the black door with the keep out sign on it. He felt his stomach churn. He took in a deep breath and walked down the hallway. It was dark and there was a weird smell of a thick sickly aroma coming from one of the rooms. He went towards the door and knocked on it. He respected Bill's privacy but if he didn't get some help he was going to go insane.

"Bill? Are you in there?"

There was no answer. Dipper looked behind him and saw the long dark hallway closing in on him with the thick air suffocating him. Dipper sighed and opened the door to have a look inside to see if the Alpha was just ignoring him.

He felt the air in his lungs be punched out at the sight on the other side of the black door.

Blood.

Splattered everywhere.

Dipper's eyes were wide and he couldn't let out a scream from the lump in his throat blocking it. On the floor lay the dead bloody body of Isabelle Cipher. Several gunshots and blood oozing out of her now a dead corpse. What the hell is this?

Dipper began to stutter and shake from fear- the smell of thick crimson blood filled his nose and he needed to puke, to scream and to cry from what he was seeing. A murder- Bill's sister was dead in his own house! Who could do this? The Omega took a step back and he hit the back of something warm.

He turned around and was met with the slit-eyed crazed face, grinning down at him. Splattered with blood. A golden gun in hand. His Alpha.

"B-Bill!?"

In a second the Alpha raised his hand and it came down on the Omega hard before his vision went blurry and it went dark with the last image being Bill Cipher covered in blood before he collapsed to the floor of blood below him.

It went dark and cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp Dipper is screwed. 
> 
> RIP
> 
> What do you think will happen now?


	39. Torture Of The Dark Truth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, This contains murder- violence and other disturbing topics please be warned now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark and Cold.

Cold and dark. Cold and Dark. He could feel his head spinning and the thumping of a mild headache. What happened? Did he just get knocked out? Cold and dark. Cold and dark. The Omega could feel something around his wrists. He wanted to scream for help. What happened to Blaze!? His baby is without him and where the hell is he? Cold and dark. All there is darkness. He is scared. Darkness is the world. He wants to go home. The world is darkness.

He could feel the light of the dimly lit room against his closed eyes. Dipper opened them. The blurry vision was gaining focus and he felt the sticky blood on the back of his head as it was mixed with his brown curls. Bill hit him! He knocked him out after he saw, a murder... He killed his sister. Maybe? Who else would have done it?! 

He's capable of murder? Who the hell is he dealing with? Mabel was right, wasn't she? Oh god, he felt like he could be sick. He groaned and tried to stand up.

He couldn't. Dipper found himself in a dark dimly lit room. Black stone walls and a cold brick floor. A single chair in the middle. An old chair that he was tied to- wrists and ankles tied to the frame. He looked around and found chains along the ceiling. Shelves and bookcases alone with a large chest alone the wall in front of him. A small medical like table next to him. Like the one that would hold the dentist's tools for a checkup. His eyes widened. Those were dental tools, those were knives. Different blades and sizes, why are those there?

Along the shelves were bottles of liquids and many different jars of what appeared to be bullets. Disinfectant and cleaning stuff and chains. Dipper didn't even want to know what was in the black chest. The exit appeared to be a large black metal door with bolts on it. A black glass window next to it which seemed to let others look in.

Dipper's frantic mind was put to rest at the sound of dress shoes clicking slowly along the brick floor behind him. He couldn't see them or did he want to see them? Probably not. Dipper shut his eyes in hopes of this being a bad dream. The rope burned his writs as he was shaking with fear. Breaths were ragged and he wanted to cry.

"You had one rule."

Bill.

"Not to go in that room."

Dipper held back a sob.

"And you broke it."

He felt a hot breath on his face so the Omega slowly opened one eye to find Bill scowling with a snarl on his face, just inches away from his own face. He didn't look pleased. The Omega could see that he was still covered in blood. He must have just woken up. Eyes wide and full of fear he heard Bill begin to laugh.

"Precious- I love it when they smell of fear."

"W-What did you do..." Dipper managed to croak out.

"Whatever do you mean?" Bill cackled and went back to his drawers full of weapons and torture devices. "You need to be punished- maybe you will survive, who knows."

"W-what?!" Dipper cried. Tears strolling down his face. Bill turned to him with small pupils as if he was mentally insane and a big grin on his face. 

"You disobeyed my rules, love." Dipper flinched at the nickname. "You saw my work when it wasn't cleaned up."

Dipper could scream. "You killed your sister-"

"Only took six years." Bill scoffed. "I've been planning that for over twenty years." Bill snarled gripping his golden gun. "I even got this gun specially made for it." 

"You murderer!" Dipper yelled. Bill cut him off with a deadly laugh.

"Oh, sweetheart you can't even begin to think of what I'm capable of."

Dipper stayed silent. Fear kicked in once again. Blaze- on god where is his baby?! Will he get out of this alive? He felt dizzy as he watched Bill go through his bookshelf and pull out a long knife before walking back over to Dipper and shoving a stool in front of him. The vicious Alpha sat in front of him, mocking him by dragging a finger across the blade which was now inches away from his smaller chest. 

"Mabel was right about you." Dipper got the courage to lower his voice. He tried to be threatening.

Bill just laughed. "Of course she was!" There was a pause. "You can't expect the leader of the American Mafia to spend his time skipping in flower fields can you?"

Dipper stayed in silence. Shock. All this time? He was mated to the leader of a mafia? He had sex with him! He loved him! He felt betrayed- hurt and most of all he felt heartbroken. 

"Shocked?" Bill grinned rubbing his chin with mockery.

"Sickened." Dipper spat.

"Shame." Bill huffed. "And I was really debating to keep this one alive too."

Dippers expression dropped. "This one A-alive?" Dipper stuttered. Bill let out a cackle.

"You really think my old mates died from a cold? haha, that's rich Pinetree!" Bill teased. "No I **Killed them** "

Dipper wanted to cry.

"Every last one of them is dead at my hands and y'know what? It felt great to see the light being sucked out of their eyes." Bill growled and tugged on the Omega's hair and caused him to whimper. "Your sister was right y'know, you should have run while you could."

"Why! Why kill them!" Dipper yelped.

"Because! They deserved it! Every last one!" Bill screamed at him. His eyes were a bloodthirsty red as he slapped the Omega. "Y'know? I was six years old when I first shot a gun and killed a man." 

Dipper sat there with a stinging cheek as he listened to the story. 

"My father hated me ever since I was born. He used me as his heir to this god damn mafia- He beat me until I was black and blue if I did something that even irritated him." Bill seethed and tightened his grip around Dippers arm. "He forced me to kill my uncle," Bill muttered.

His grip loosened before Bill scowled at the memory and tightened it again until Dipper yelped in pain. "He used me to kill!" Bill screamed in Dipper face.

"He taught me the best way out was to kill. He told me to never show weakness and If I did then I'd be cut, slashed and hit till I bled!" Bill raged and threw the knife over Dipper's head and hit it like a dart in the stone wall. "But I did feel free once y'know." Bill said with a sickening smile. His grip was released and Dippers arm stung from the blood circulation being cut off.

"I met a lovely Omega when I was 16. Lia.." Bill muttered with his expression darkening. "I loved her so god damn much and what did she do!?" He stormed over to throw the bookcase over in fury. 

_Bill was cheerful with her. She was everything she had ever asked for. One day he was going to propose to her. He was the blossom of his life- the apple to his heart. He was her everything. He walked into his father's mansion, where he and his mate were staying, with a bunch of purple flowers in hand. He raced upstairs to their shared bedroom and opened the door with a huge smile on his face. It dropped._

_The two figures in the bed stopped kissing and Lia looked mortified. Bill dropped the flowers and his heart shattered._

_"Brother I thought you would be longer-" Belle stuttered as she was just caught sleeping with her brother's mate._

_Bill looked absolutely devastated._

_"All this time? you were sleeping with my SISTER?!" Bill roared. So everything was a lie? His whole world came crashing down and he felt his heart shrink from pain and anger. Dark and cold. Dark and cold._

_Lia had chased after Bill begging that it was just a one-off. He didn't listen. He had tried so hard to please her and even after their miscarriage- she didn't care. That was until Bill found out that Lia never had a miscarriage, she aborted their baby. Was it even his baby? It could have been his sisters for all he knew. Non the less he felt anger and fury and nothing could stop him from revenge. Trouble was that Belle had run away to escape her brother's anger. He would get her, one day he would._

"What did you do." Dipper glared.

"I poisoned her." Bill huffed looking over to him. "I got a job at your great uncles' science lab and began to test some things before I put my plan into action when I was 17." Bill seethed with his fists balled up with a white-knuckle grip.

_Lia had gotten a text almost half a year later from her previous mate saying he wants to talk things through. She was quite happy as she needed a way to live- being poor was not good for her and she needed Bill to survive. He had asked her to meet him in the ballroom of the mansion and so she did. A servant was there as he pointed her inside the large room. Once inside she walked around and noticed a small table filled with bottles of fine wine and food. A small note sat on top from her old mate saying to help herself until he finishes a meeting with his father. She decided to pour herself a glass of wine and she drank it while leaning against the table. A few moments later and Bill walked inside with a scowl. He didn't look pleased._

_"You cheated on me and got rid of my baby!" Bill yelled pointing at her._

_"Oh please Bill I never actually loved you- it was an arranged marriage." She sighed sipping more of the red wine. "I never wanted children, besides it wasn't even yours."_

_Bill felt his teeth clenched before a grin spread onto his face. "Well, then hows about we make a toast to a new beginning?" He held up a bottle of expensive prosecco._

_"What?" She glared. "Really?"_

_"Yeah I forgive you- we can make it work!" Bill beamed with fake excitement. Lia smirked and gave him her glass as he poured her a glass of the wine. She drank it and noticed he wasn't having any._

_"Are you not going to drink any?" She asked. "Although it does have a funny taste."_

_"Sorry Sweetie, poison isn't exactly my favorite flavor." Bill grinned. Lia's eyes widened and she dropped the glass. Bill walked towards her and grabbed her as she fell forward. The lie in her eyes began to drain as she choked for air. "Next time, never cheat on me? Sweet nightmares, love." He said darkly as he let her fall tot he floor and have one last gasp for air before her chest stopped moving and the life faded from her body._

_"Good riddance." He hissed and walked over her corpse and out of the ballroom._

"Monster." Dipper hissed. 

"She was the monster!" Bill retorted. "I loved her!"

"Then why!?" Dipper replied. "Why kill the rest?"

"Rosette Blanc was a little shit." Bill hissed at the thought of her name. "I eventually lost my temper and hit her once." 

Pause.

"I'll admit it was my fault but then she went spewing out lies," Bill said. "She began calling my mother names and then I was going to let her go until she went on local news calling me a rapist." 

"What did you do?"

"What anyone would have done."

_In the middle of the night Bill sneaked out to the girls family home and snuck inside of the French girls' room equipped with a sharp knife. He loomed over her sleeping form with it. He had been arrested and let out as there was no evidence. Doing this would doom him but he didn't care. He placed the knife to her throat and watched as her eyes flashed open. He grinned and dug the blade into her neck with a quick swipe as he slit her throat. He watched the red liquid spurt out as he left her to rot in hell. No one messes with a Cipher and gets away with it._

"My third mate was Abigail Fiance. She was older than me and had many traditional values." Bill explained. "She didn't really see eye to eye with me so I sent her away with no ties to me or my family. She was living a good life of luxury on the money I gave her until she told the royal family of Spain that I was an abuser and disgusting man."

Dipper kept his comments to himself. 

"So I hired Kyrptos to go kill her. He brought me back her head." Bill grinned before opening the dark chest in the corner. Dipper glared but his expression paled at the sight of a skeleton skull in his hands. "See!" He chirped. "Still here with me now." He threw it behind him and it cracked.

"Not that I care." He said darkly.

Dipper couldn't speak he was lost for words.

"Then there was Jamie- I didn't mean to mate her since I was on holiday and we got drunk. Married days later." Bill scoffed. "I didn't want to be tied down so I killed her after finding out she was spending all of my fortunes."

"How did you kill her?" Dipper asked. He was repulsed by him.

"Shot her." He shrugged swinging around his golden gun. "Then there was that dumb Omega spokesperson! Melissa Jones!" Bill seethed her name through his teeth. "My father forced me to mate her to stop her from passing any law that would damage our wealth and Alpha rights." 

"Good on her." Dipper seethed at him and Bill just simply laughed.

"Not anymore, I tied her up one night and threw her off a cliff into the ocean with a knife buried in her chest." 

"Sick," Dipper yelled. 

"I even retrieved the knife from her watery grave and used it to try to kill Red." He chuckled. "Too bad she survived."

Dipper's eyes widened. "You tried to kill Wendy."

"I did." 

"I hate you."

"And I loved you." Bill sighed. "Too bad, you were a cutie too." He tutted.

"What will you do to me?" Dipper stuttered nervously.

"I'm going to have to kill you," Bill said with an emotionless expression. "Shame, I really liked you too." 

"W-what!? You don't have to!" Dipper tried to reason with him.

"I do- you'll leave me and tell everyone," Bill whispered and rubbed his cheek. "I really don't want to."

"Please don't- I-I love you." Dipper tried. He felt bile run up his throat at saying that. "What a-about Blaze?"

"I'll tell him that you died in a car crash. I'll look after him." He said as he loaded a gun. Dipper felt tears stream down his face when Bill stood inches away pointing the gun straight at him. "Sorry about this sweetheart."

"BILL!" Dipper screamed before his head went dizzy from panic with one swift movement from the other and it went dark.

Dark and Cold.

Dark and...Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark and Cold.
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! I want to thank everyone for all the support in 2018 even if I only started early November haha. We must get on with revealing the truths and begin the end of our story (until the sequel anyway)! So have fun and I hoped you have enjoyed my writing in 2018 and I can't wait to write more in 2019 xx
> 
> Love Icy~


	40. Fright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He needs to get away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to take some time off for mental health reasons but here's the next chapter <3

A blinding light hit Dipper Pines like a truck full of bricks. He had finally opened his eyes when the pounding of his headache got too much for his mind to handle. He couldn't feel anything but look around groggily. Look around the bedroom and weakly push himself to sit up on the double bed of the master bedroom. He was here? The last thing he remembers was his God damn mate about to kill him as he was tied to this rotting chair. He breathed out when he heard a small gurgling noise come from the nearby crib. Baby blaze was wriggling in his own bed as he was obviously awake. Dipper felt dizzy and most of all confused.https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_Blu/works

Did he dream all of that?

But it felt so real...

The stories that Bill had told him about his previous ex-lovers seemed so true and full of emotion whether they were good or bad. It explained a lot about the hatred of his sister who ruined his first love and made him not trust anyone ever again. It seemed to be a very good answer to the anger issues he has boiling up and why his father is so cold towards him. It seemed like a reality.

The Omega was sore all over and climbed out of the bed to go pick up his son. He cradled him against his chest and walked over to the full-sized mirror and looked at his reflection. He saw a ghost staring back at him. 

He put blaze on the bed with a soft plush toy for him to hold and keep him entertained as the Omega went back to the mirror. His headache spiked and he hissed when he touched the back of his head. Chocolate brown eyes widened when his hand felt something sticky in his hair and on his scalp. He brought his hand in front of him to find dried up and still drops of sticky red crimson blood smeared on his hand. It was real.

It was all real.

The torture- the violence...The Murder was all real.

Suddenly the reflection in the mirror revealed lots more that he wished he hadn't noticed. Burns from a rope along his ankles and wrists. A bruised shoulder and very sore cheek from where he was slapped. Yet, he still didn't see any bullet wounds or feel any from the golden gun. Was this death? Was he forever trapped here?

Looking at his arm Dipper pinched himself and he felt the pain. Good. He felt something.

He wasn't dead.

But why? The Blonde seemed determined to get rid of him. Dipper felt a blow to the gut when the realization kicked in. He was determined to _kill_ him. He needs to get away from him. He needs to take his child and get away from this murderer. Dipper won't tell the cops but he just wants to be safe. Mabel was right but he can't stay here, not with an Alpha who scares him half to death. But how will he escape? Bill has him on lockdown by now and won't let him go easily.

Dipper took a deep breath and exhaled. He needs to pretend everything is okay and that nothing happened. Convince Bill he forgot the whole thing and when his guard is down he will run for it.

He nodded and went to go clean his hair and body. Trying to cover things up with concealer and put on his relaxed clothing he grabbed his baby and walked downstairs. He jumped at every creak and every noise in the mansion. Every shadow that moved and every noise caused him to fear for his life. That's when the Omega heard voices. Familiar voices.

"I know Boss but this isn't going to go down well-"

"Don't you think I know that!?" Bill hissed.

Dipper peeked around the corner and saw the Alpha enraged at his henchmen. Black gloves and suit with messy hair. Eye's puffy and bags under them along with a clenched jaw. It was now or never. The Omega kept his child close and approached the three figures. One of the hencmen spotted him shyly walking towards them and signlaed for Bill to look behind his shoulder.

The Alpha stopped yelling and turned around with an emotionless expression. He just stared at the the Omega. His eyes wandered off to the floor before to the side when he told the two other's to elave them alone. Hector and Pyronica left shortly after knowing that he was about to lose his shit at any moment. Dipper felt his breath go shaky and felt the anxiety and fear creep up his spine and tease at his neck.

It was all a game.

"You're awake-"

"i-I had a nightmare." Dipper stuttered staying as straightly postured and strong as he could. When infact he wanted to collapse to the floor hunched in a ball and cry his heart out. Cry his broken heart out.

Bill stayed silent and played with the golden ring on his finger. Almost nervously or waiting for some kind of reaction. He knew what he did. Dipper knew he did.

"You weren't in bed when I woke up- is everything alright?"

At that the Blondes head shot up from looking at the floor to narrowed eyes and scanning the Omega's every move. "Uh well I-" Bill stuttered. "I was busy as you know." He said vaguley.

Dipepr knew what he meant by that. Busy torturing him and causing the most painful pangs to shoot through his body. To rip his isnanity in two but oh boy how he failed at that. Dipper was more determined to get out of this place than anything else. Bill will never see him or Blaze ever again, over his own dead body.

"You never told me you had a meeting this morning." Dipper replied rocking the whining baby in his arms. "You didn't even come to bed when I put Blaze asleep last night."

Shellshoked Bill just cleared his throat. "Sorry, love." He brushed it off. Something was off about this Omega. He could sense it. "You had a nightmare?" He asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, it was weird, you were all insane and psycho. It caused me to jolt awake when you were a-about to s-shoot me." Dipper felt his eyes water up at the memory. "I was so scared, Bill." Dipper said with his voice cracking.

"And it was a nightmare right?" Bill muttered still playing with the ring on his finger.

"Y-Yes, you wouldnt hurt me right? What else could it have b-been?" Dipper lied straight through his teeth. Bill looked at him and bit his lip hard. "You wanted to k-kill me and then I woke up when a gunshot was h-heard."

"Baby..." Bill sighed and walked over to embrace the Omega. "I would never hurt you." He muttered into the crook of the Other's neck as he bent down for the hug.

Lies.

"I-I know." 

"You feel better?" Bill asked.

"Yeah."

Liar.

"Good." He let go and straightened up his shirt. "I have more business to attend to but Ill be with you later I promise." Bill said and Dipper nodded before an idea sparked.

"Actually, I was wondering If I could go visit my family. Show them our son."

Bill was silent for a moment. "Okay." He said softly. "I'll drop you off."

"No!- No you goto your meetings." Dipper urged. "I'll get a bag of baby things to take like diapers and get the bus." More like pack a suitcase to escape the country.

"Well if your sure." Bill shrugged. "Want help packing?"

"No it won't be much." Dipper laughed nervously and was halfway up the stairs when Bill called for him and causing him to turn around to stare at the dangerous Alpha whow as smiling up at him. It made him feel sick.

"I love you."

Dipper swallowed the bile running up his throat. "L-Love you too." With a fake smile Dipper ran up stairs layed Blaze out on the bed and began grabbing a large gym bag. He grabbed as many casual clothes and scraps of money he could find around the room humming to himself.

"I am leaving." 

countless clothes and toiletries was thrown in the bag.

"This wreck!" 

Piles of baby clothes were shoved inside.

"And **NEVER** coming back!"

Two passports were put inside the bag.

Dipper put on the baby carrier around his chest and put Blaze inside. The small golden orbs looked at him with curiosity and Dipper brushed small brown hairs out of the small face. He heard a giggle. "Its going to be alright, I'll protect you." Dipper said to himself and kept back the tears. Taking one more glance at the bedroom he spotted a picture of the three of them happily together.

Too bad it was all lies.

Never beleive what your told- TRUST NO ONE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is he not dead?


	41. Lying To Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan?

Dipper was a nervous wreck on the bus. He was visibly shaking and his lungs felt like they going to explode. He needs to get to the Shack and fast to say his goodbyes. The bus stopped outside the wooded pathway and he sprinted with his gym bag and child on his person and ran up tot he old wooden door. In a fit of desperation, he pounded on the door like a madman until Stanley opened it with the expression of shock etched onto his facial features. 

"Kid-"

"I need help!" Dipper burst out and tears streamed down his face. Feeling his legs wobble from nerves Stanley caught him before Dipper and Blaze fell to the floor when the Omega collapsed. "Please," Dipper begged.

"What's wrong?" Ford asked coming towards the door. "Dipper what's wrong?"

"I need money."

The two older Pines twins looked at each other in concern before letting the smaller Omega inside along with their new great-great nephew who was fast asleep. Dipper sat on the sofa and Mabel entered the room looking confused but still glaring.

"What do you want?" She asked her brother.

"I n-need help!" Dipper sobbed with his head in hands. He was hyperventilating as the panic set into Stanley who tried to calm him down.

"Kid tell us why you need money-"

"For a plane ticket- two," Dipper said quickly. Stanley saw the desperation in his chocolate orbs. He felt a pang of guilt hit his gut.

"Why?" Mabel asked setting her knitting on the coffee table to sit next to her shivering brother. "Why?" She repeated.

"I need to g-get away from Bill."

The Pines' looked confused but Ford rubbed Dippers back and glanced at the baby. "Is this your-"

"Blaze William Cipher," Dipper muttered. "I need to get away from Bill, you were right."

Mabel looked horrified. "Right about what Dipper?"

"He's dangerous- he was going to shoot me... I pretended I didn't remember anything to get away. Please, I need to take my son and get away from him!" He screamed and clutched onto her sweater for support. She had never seen him this distraught before.

"Why? Why would he shoot you?" Stanley asked. 

"He's the Mafia leader! He- I went into a room where he KILLED HIS SISTER!" Dipper screamed with his eyes flashing red from his emotions going wild. Mabel, Ford, and Stan stood in shock.

"I was right," Mabel muttered. "What did I tell you?" She looked at Dipper who glared.

"Now is not the time for 'I told you so' Mabel!"Dipper yelled at her and took his baby into his arms. "Just please get me a ticket." He pleaded.

"There's no point Dipper." Ford sighed. "He'll just track you down."

Dipper let out a choked sob. "I can't die..." He cried holding the wriggling baby closer. "He needs me." He signaled to Blaze who was whimpering.

"We'll keep you safe." Mabel hushed. "We need to tell the cops."

"They won't do much!" Ford yelled and ran a hand through his hair. "He's rich enough to bribe them away!"

Stan gruffed and grabbed his shotgun from behind the sofa and clicked it. "If he dares to come near us- I'll get him." He hissed. Mabel looked terrified when she spotted the wound to Dipper's head. She was right about Bill. He is lethal.

"Okay here's the plan, we wait for him to call and ask when you're coming home when I'll tell him you're staying over to spend time with us," Mabel explained. "Then once he believes us we will get out of the country and go live with Grenda in Austria for a while until we figure out what to do."

Dipper nodded and let out a shaky sigh. "Thank you."

"It will be alright I promise."

~ ~ ~

"You let him go?" Hector yelled at Bill who shot a gun at the ceiling.

"I had to." Bill muttered not breaking eye contact with the hole above him. "I couldn't kill him." He whispered to himself.

He heard Hector scoff. Bill began to play with his ring and kept his eyes locked onto the bullet sized hole above him. "I'm getting soft." He mumbled to himself in realization. "I really am weak aren't I?" Bill asked with a shaky laugh. "I can't even kill a small perfect Omega."

Hector stayed silent. "And you are sure he forgot?"

"Must have been the blow to the head."

"You sure?" Hector asked. "Cause' when I went into your room to check up on him, everything was a mess and the passports were gone."

Bill's eyes widened and he shot up faster than a bullet. His jaw clenched and his fists balled up.

"He's lying to me."

A laugh filled the room.

"No one lies to **me** " He stomped towards the door and shoved Hector out of the way. 

"W-what will you do Boss?" Hector asked yelling back for him.

" **No escaping me now Pinetree** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, what do you think will happen next?
> 
> Also, I'm thinking about starting a siren Billdip story would anyone be interested in that?


	42. Bullet To The Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It All comes to a stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VIOLENCE AND POSSIBLE MURDER AND SWEARING (Lots of swearing xd)
> 
> Here we go.

Mabel tugged her bags towards the door and set them on a pile along with her own passports and necessities. Dipper was nervous but kept a strong face for Blaze who was giggling and enjoying life, not knowing of the dangers in the world. Dipper wishes he could be like that. Forget everything- He didn't wish he never met Bill because otherwise, he wouldn't have this little angel right in front of him. But the leader of the American Mafia? He is screwed.

"All set?" Mabel asked.

"Um yeah." Dipper nodded. "Bill wasn't answering his phone."

"Okay, then we just leave without telling him you're staying overnight."

"But he could track-" Before the brunette could finish his sentence Mabel grabbed his mobile phone and her own before throwing them to the floor and stomping on each device with her heel. Dipper stood wide-eyed at the situation. "Why!?"

"Can't track us without phones." She said. "I've called Pacifica and told her I'm going on holiday with you so she won't mind."

Oh right. Dipper totally forgot about Mabel mating, Pacifica. He was too caught up within his own problems that he totally forgot about his family relationships changing without him to watch. This is the price he must pay. Dipper turned to Ford and Stan who gave him a sorrowful look.

"Goodbye?" Dipper whispered.

Will it be forever? Dipper honestly hopes not. Bill will keep an eye on them so there won't be any visits for a long time. He doesn't want to say goodbye. The emotions in his gut were swirling around like a hurricane and it caused his eyes to gloss over with salty tears. Stan smiled and patted his shoulder for good luck. He's a strong Omega and can get past this alive, right? 

Dipper picked up his bag and Mabel got her won and they dragged them over to the truck Mabel had hired in Pacifica's name. Slowly loading the back of the truck with their bags and needs for the airport they waved their last goodbyes before Soos came running through the Shack and towards the truck which was parked behind. Everyone stared at the out of breath man who looked horrified.

"Dipper!"

"Soos I can't really talk right now-"

"No dude! It's Cipher." He panted with sweat dripping down his face. Dippers eyes widened and he felt his fingers twitch from anxiety. He turned on his heel and gave his baby to Mabel to put in the truck seat. He then turned back to Soos who was looking desperate by now.

"What about him?"

"He's coming for you- I was sent a message from some guy who turned up at my house- Tod? Or something. But anyways he's a pretty pissed off dude."

Dipper looked more scared than Soos by this point. He knew deep down that Bill saw past his tricks to get away and he knew that he couldn't fake this for long. Saying his last goodbyes as fast as his mouth would let him the Omega climbed into the truck door and put on his seatbelt. Mabel got into the driver's side and started the engine with the key before they slowly drove off until the Shack disappeared into the horizon behind the Emerald color trees swaying in the breeze. Dipper was upset to see all of his friends and family shrink by leaving them behind but he has a son to put first now. His needs first.

Mabel decided to flick on the radio before the signal went off. She had shrugged it off assuming it was just the old trucks fault. The two were in silence for about ten or fifteen minutes until they heard a loud roar. Dipper sat up and looked behind to view out of the side mirrors and he felt a lump in his throat appear and his whole heart sinks to his stomach.

The roar they had heard was the roar of an engine speeding up. The roar of Bill Cipher's sports car with him in the drivers seat snarling and scrunched face with the fury that was his ultimate anger. Dipper began to shake and he turned to Mabel and yelled.

"GO FASTER!"

"what? WHY?" Mabel squeaked at his sudden terrified tone. Dipper pointed behind him before yelling something about an Alpha. The female twin looked in the mirror and indeed saw Bill Cipher gaining speed onto them. He didn't look like he was wanting a hug- Then to her own horror, Mabel saw that he had a black pistol gun on the dashboard of his car. She gulped and slammed her foot on the accelerator. Although the truck was old it still had a few more speed levels to go up and she was willing to risk it all to save her brother.

Yet when they sped up Mabel swore she saw Bill slow down. At first, she was relieved but then to her own shock horror the Blonde had rolled down his window and held out a gun before shooting at the truck's tires.

"MABEL HE'S SHOOTING A FUCKING GUN!"

A cry of a baby burst out into the panicked air and Mabel began to sweat before she swerved on the road to hopefully lose him. Then came the loud band and bump of the truck which caused both twins to realize that he must have managed to burst one of the back tires. Dipper buried his head in his hands and began to cry, Mabel on the Other hand, grabbed his arm and stopped him from crying. She then went through the mini drawer under the passenger seat and found a very old flip up phone that used to belong to Stanley.

"I wasn't going to leave without some connection." She yelled still keeping brown eyes firm on the road and the speeding car behind. Indeed, this speeding car began to get closer and closer.

"CALL THE POLICE!" Mabel screamed and caused Dipper to spring into action. The boy dialed 911 as frantically as he could before an operator picked up on the other end.

"Y-yeah we're driving down the country road uh yes the one out of town and there's a man chasing us with a gun! Bill Cipher- HELP!" Dipper screamed but the phone signal was lost and the voice went all crackly before shutting off completely. The Omega let out a whine before the Sportscar next to them managed to get side by side.

"DUCK!" Mabel yelled before she leaned back when a bullet smashed through the window and straight through the other. An ear piercing scream of Blaze filled the truck and they heard Bill yell swear words and load more bullets. He then began to try to swerve the tuck off of the road and maybe flip it over onto the dirt beside the concrete road. Mabel gritted her teeth but before she could gain more speed the Blonde alpha had gotten ahead and blocked their path by stopping directly in front of them. Mabel's eyes widened when Bill's car door opened-

"Dipper RUN!" Mabel yelled pushing him towards the door- He had glanced at his baby and Mabel gave him the look of 'go'. She unlocked Blaze's straps before Dipper grabbed him and ran for it. She glanced back to Bill who, to her terror, was holding a gun and tried firing it at the Omega.

And it hit him.

Dipper yelped when it hit his arm but he kept running. Keeping a tight grip on the crying baby in his arms he heard the yelling of Bill who was surely running after him. He heard the screams of Mabel telling Bill to leave him alone and to die before another gunshot.

It passed him.

Another.

It hit the tree next to him. 

He kept running.

That was until the Alpha caught up and Dipper was running out of places to go without snapping on a branch. The bushes could only do so much to hide his shivering and panting form from the very enraged Alpha.

"Oh, Pinetree." Came the sickly sweet teasing of an equally out of breath Alpha. Dipper had glanced back to see him scan the area with those red deep eyes. His breath hitched- Bill looked directly at him. "YOU LIED TO ME!" Came the shriek before the taller blonde lunged forward. 

Dipper fell through the bush scratching his neck and his baby's arm who was still crying and in distress. Hugging him close he watched as the Alpha towered over him. The Omega scurried up to his feet and tried to get away before he heard that dark cackle behind him. Following him.

Stalking him.

"Y'know trying to escape is pointless-" Bill sang as he clicked the gun's safety switch off. "I really loved you."

Lies. It's all lies. Don't believe him. 

Dipper kept his breaths short and quiet but what was the point. He could hear Mabel's distant cries and almost see her tiny form on top of the hill that he had run down. She was so small and yet so far. He was so focused on his sister that he didn't even realize the gun pointed directly at him.

"No escaping now kid, I'm going to kill you." He gritted with his finger slowly edging closer to pressing the trigger.

This is how it is?

Staying silent was the Omega's only option. He had to come up with something in the next five seconds before- Bill shoot's through his baby and through him too. Oh God, Dipper's face paled and he twists his body and dropped Blaze as gently as he could before trying to sprint away.

No use.

The trigger was pulled and the Omega felt a warmth feeling before hitting the grass.

....

"DIPPER!" Mabel screamed as she watched her brother be shot. She continued to run with her heart pounding and her fists clenched. She was so angry she was going to kill that Alpha with her bare hands and dig his organs out with his fucking teeth before tossing out his eyes to feed the birds. She approached Bill who was staring down with a glare at the now limp body of Dipper Pines. Her twin brother.

"YOU FUCKING LITTLE SHIT BLONDE BASTARD I HATE YOU!" Mabel screamed at him as not even she could look directly at the crimson blood leaking out of her brother's head.

Bill turned with the loaded gun and glared. "Is that the best you've got to call me?"

"I hate you Bill Cipher." She gritted with tears streaming down her face. The sounds of crying from her nephew and the howling wind blocked out her hearing. "I FUCKING DESPISE YOU!"

Silence.

"And he loved you..." She sobbed. Bill seemed to look down at the floor with glaring eyes but before he could shoot down the other twin he heard the sounds of running across the bank/hill above and closer to him. He decided to spare the other before running off with the murder weapon in hand. 

"DONT YOU DARE-" Mabel screamed trying to run after him but it was no use, she just fell to the floor on her knees sobbing.

"Miss Pines, we have an ambulance waiting-"

It was no use, he was dead. He was dead...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And no there will be ONE MORE chapter after this and possibly start the sequel later this week <3
> 
> What did you think of this chapter? :)


	43. I know We'll Meet Again Some Sunny Day (END)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes to an end eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending I hope most of you are happy with :)

Months went by.

Months. Nine to be exact. 

Nine hard months Mabel sat in that hospital right by her brother's side. 

You're probably wondering. _Wait Dipper isn't dead!? _I hear you cry. Well, the answer is no, he isn't dead. In a very deep coma with lots of brain injury, yes. He was shot in the head and arm. The ambulance managed to stop some internal bleeding before they sent him into 10 surgeries over the upcoming months. As for Blaze, he's alright. He was scratched up from being dropped onto the floor but nothing major. Mabel and Pacifica were looking after him. A bundle of joy and pureness.__

__The same cannot be said for the father._ _

__The doctors had told the family that there was a 4 chance of full recovery and a 12% chance of him even waking up. Mabel made the terrible decision to turn off the breathing machine. And...he breathed on his own. An Omega was still fighting for his life. Then during his seven months stay the doctors had to remove some damaged tissue from his brain that could cause cancerous cells to build up if not removed._ _

__The results shocked the entire family._ _

__The doctors said they had to remove some dead tissue and that's all very interesting and all but what they found was amazing. Down at the base of the brain, they found a large mass near the hypothalamus near the pituitary gland. Once they removed the mass somethings began to change in the Omega. It took 4 weeks to become a physical change but it began when Mabel began to notice stretch marks on the boy's hips and legs. Then she noticed his jaw began to become more defined. Turns out the Hypothalamus controls growth in the body and Dipper had a mass that was stopping it from working so well, explaining his very short height and making him appear very young._ _

__The Omega had grown taller in the past month than he did in a year and it was very painful. Good thing he wasn't awake to endure the pain. Now if he were to stand he would reach just past his sister's shoulder. Normal height for an Omega male like himself._ _

__Then one day after nine hard months his eyes opened._ _

__Doctors urged the family that he wouldn't remember much from brain damage but Stan was the first one to see him awake._ _

__"Ugh." Came the noise next to him. Stan almost spat out the weak tasting coffee he bought for lots of money in the hospital._ _

__"Kid!" He yelled holding his hand. Dipper looked directly at him._ _

__"Stan?" He tried to sit up but hissed. "I can't feel my feet." He said as his speech was slurred._ _

__"You may need to learn to walk again kiddo- you survived a bullet to the brain ya smartarse!"_ _

__Dipper looked down at his legs and saw the horrendous stretchmarks and bruising. He felt like he was going to cry. "Blaze." He muttered. "Where's my ba-"_ _

__"Relax, Mabel is looking after him."_ _

__"He's not dead- she's not dead?" He whispered._ _

__"Mabel dead? Hell no!"_ _

__Suddenly the door opened and the Twin entered the room pushing the pram in front of her with a very big toddler in the front who was wriggling about with a cheeky smile on his face. "I heard my name!"_ _

__She stopped dead in her tracks._ _

__"DIPPER!" She yelled going over to hug him. "You're alive- I'm so sorry!" She burst out crying and Blaze stayed silent._ _

__"What for? You didn't shoot me." He said with his voice still croaky._ _

__"For everything, I've been a terrible sister- such a controlling bitch and I didn't realize fully until I almost lost you. I'm so god damn sorry! Anytime you meet an alpha you go ahead, I know your old enough and can't keep you bottled up forever. Just make sure they aren't the leader of a mafia this time eh?" She rambled on and on and Dipper smiled. It faded._ _

__"What happened to Bill?"_ _

__Stan and Mabel glanced at each other before Mabel spoke up softly. "He was arrested- turns out the cops have been on to him for a while and this just gave enough evidence to put him behind bars."_ _

__Dipper shuffled on his bed, hissing at the spine/back pain. "How long for?"_ _

__"Life, he was going to get the death penalty but instead he got life," Mabel explained. "The judge asked us if we wanted to give him the death penalty and we said no."_ _

__Dipper's eyes widened. "What why?"_ _

__"It's the easy way out, he will rot in prison knowing he's missing out on a child and Omega who loved him." Mabel sighed. "Besides killing for revenge makes us worse than him."_ _

__"Yeah." Dipper nodded. "Hello." He beamed at Blaze who was busy tugging on the end of the bed sheets. He looked at Dipper and beamed back with a smile and reaching his hands out almost to be picked up by him._ _

__"M-ma-ma." He bubbled out in a ramble._ _

__"Aw, my little boy you've grown so much!" Dipper showered him in kissed and a hug to which he got a giggle and a little kiss on the cheek._ _

__"So have you kiddo-" Stan laughed. "You've grown over a foot!"_ _

__"Guess so." Dipper sighed. "Well, now it's just time to get back on my feet-"_ _

__"Careful you still need to heal, the doctors said you will be forgetful quite a bit." Mabel calmed him down. Dipper nodded._ _

__"Thank you, Mabel."_ _

__"No, Thank you for showing me how to better myself." She replied giving a hug._ _

__Somewhere in Gravity falls a prisonguard listened to the humming of a sweet song and a distant cackle filled the prison halls. Golden eyes stared through the hole in the metal door of solidarity confinement and a hum filled the room._ _

__"We'll meet again, don't know where and don't know when..." Came the sadistic Giggle. The guard looked puzzled but ignored it._ _

__

__A grin._ _

__

__**"But I know we'll meet again some sunny day." ******_ _ ~~END~~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To answer some questions:
> 
> Q: Does the Hypothalamus actually control growth?  
> A: No idea I googled it haha Sorry if you love science and its wrong! 
> 
> Q: Why isn't Dipper dead!?  
> A: Because otherwise what will the sequel be about? Dust? 
> 
> Q: Will there be a sequel?  
> A: Yup I'm turning this into a series so by the end of the week this will have two works in it.  
>    
> Q: Was this always the planned ending?  
> A: Yep, I've planned this ending around when chapter 7 was being written. 
> 
>  
> 
> Q: When will the Sequel be out?  
> A: Sometime this week! Maybe a day after this is posted? I will add a chapter onto this story explaining where you can find the sequel so if you have this bookmarked or subscribed then you will be notified (I hope) 
> 
>  
> 
> **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT THROUGH THIS BOOK AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS ADVENTURE! Also literally only have 2 ideas for a sequel...I might need some help as it goes on haha.**


	44. SEQUEL!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff.

Hey, guys so I just wanted to say the Sequel is out! It's called Pay your debts and it should be a daily update. I hope you enjoy it as much as this Story! It should be in the series Payment at the top which you can click on.

Thank you,

Icy~


End file.
